Konoha Academy for Delinquents
by Singergirl010
Summary: Akasuki gets sent to a new school and falls in love with one of the schools many bad boys, Deidara. This story is AU, so no ninjas and some characters who are bad in the manga/anime are good guys.
1. Character Info

Name: Tasogare Akasuki (Last, First) (Dusk, Fond of Red)

Age: 17

D.O.B: 12th December

Blood Type: AB

Appearance:

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Red

Personality:

Suki is a laid-back girl. She likes to sleep in, laze about and above all, listen to music. She is smart, but not overly. Although her love for music is great, her talent for it is not.

She grew up only half-knowing her parents. They thought that since she was left alone a lot, more siblings would make her feel better. This only resulted in her _and _her siblings being lonely.

After the third kidnapping attempt, Suki was assigned a bodyguard at the age of five. Momochi Zabuza became a bit like a surrogate uncle. As she grew up, he taught her to defend herself. He fulfils not only the roll of Bodyguard, but also chauffeur, guardian in her parents absence, and is generally her interaction with the outside world. His younger brother Haku became Suki's personal assistant at the age of thirteen.

Suki moved from Kumogakure, or Cloud City, the capital of Lightning Country, to Fire Country's capital, Konohagakure, or Leaf City. She was then enrolled at Konoha Academy for the Gifted and Troubled (K.A.G.T). She lived in an apartment with Zabuza and Haku, but as the holidays have just ended, she will be attending K.A.G.T, a boarding school. The rest of her family is still in Cloud City.

Family:

The Tasogare's are the owners of a company that revolves around security. They create security systems that are impenetrable, locks that are unbreakable, safes of the highest complexity and have a vast staff of 'Personal Security.'

The Tasogare Security Company (TSC) manages the security of almost every major bank and the private security systems of the rich. As it is, there have been multiple kidnapping attempts on, Kazuki, Ikumi, and their children. Many assassination attempts have also been directed at Kazuki, in hopes that when Akasuki inherits the company she will be more easily manipulated.

Father: Tasogare Kazuki.

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Red

Kazuki is a workaholic. The only reason he ever married was because his wife is his assistant. He loves his family, but honestly has no time for it.

He is always out traveling.

Mother: Tasogare Ikumi,

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Blonde

Ikumi is a practical woman, who ensures her husband's life does not fall apart. She made the moved from 'Assistant' to 'Wife' almost unnoticeable for her husband. She loves her children deeply, but has no time for them, to the point that she often forgets her children's birthdays.

Sister: Tasogare Kinuko

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

Age: 12

Kinuko is has flawless cream skin, light blue eyes, soft golden hair and a perfect smile. All her life she has been adored as a 'perfect' child. Underneath it all, she hates that people only seem to see her flawless looks, so she works extremely hard and plans on becoming a doctor.

Brother: Tasogare Daijiro

Eye color: Blue-Green

Hair color: Strawberry Blonde

Age: 9

Daijiro has spent his life barely knowing his parents. He was raised by a combination of his older sisters and a serious of staff. He accepts that his family will never have time for him, and has found ways to keep himself entertained.


	2. Chapter 1

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"No…" Grabbing a pillow, you cover your head, trying to shut out the incessant buzzing.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Up!"

You groan, knowing the voice won't be shut out.

"It's your first day of school, up!"

You glare through your pillow at your assistant, Haku.

"Go away..." You mumble. "I changed my mind…"

"Do you want Zabuza to flip the mattress again?"

You sit up quickly, glaring at Haku.

"Alright…" You groan. "Out."

As Haku scurries out, you throw your legs over the edge of the high bed. Grabbing the clothes left out, you pick your way past the suitcases towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind you, you scoop up your shampoo and conditioner out of the toilette bag, and flip on the fan. Opening the shower door, you turn on the water and undress while waiting for it to heat up.

After, as you blow-dry your hair wrapped up in a towel, you survey yourself in the mirror. Bright green eyes gaze back at you, before trailing over pale skin, stretched across high cheek bones, full plump lips and coming to a rest on the shock of half damp blood red hair. Sighing irritably, you flick off the hair-drier, opting to let it dry naturally.

After pulling on your clothes, you dash back out to your room. Settling the jeans more comfortably on your hips, you scoop up your headphones from the bedside table. Stuffing the cord down your dark purple top, you settle the earpieces around your neck.

Dashing over to the dresser you snatch up fishnet arm-guard lying there. You slip it onto your left arm, followed by a red glove. Sliding a black-and-white-checkered wristband onto your right wrist, you stride over to grab your IPod, plugging in your headphones and stuffing the blue music device into your pocket.

Pausing only to snatch up your favorite black jacket from the desk chair, you dash out to the kitchen.

Dropping down into a chair, you glare evilly over at Haku. The beautifully feminine boy smiles back at you sweetly, brushing his long brown hair out of his brown eyes.

"Where's Zab-" You begin, picking up some toast.

"Here" A cold voice behind you cuts you off. Zabuza drops into the seat next to you, swiping the toast from your hand. You growl lightly, snatching it back. Haku smiles, used to the silent exchanges between his older brother and you.

Gulping down some orange juice, you glance around the perfectly clean white kitchen.

"Missing us already?" Haku teases. You smile at him.

"Well, sorta." You say. "I know I'll miss having breakfast made for me."

Haku smiles back at you and begins to clear the table. You dash back to your room, stuffing everything that has been left out into a spare bag. You hear a knock at the front door and Haku answering it Sure that you are finally done packing, you stand back to admire the packed room.

"Ready yet Suki!?"

You wince, scooping up your shoulder bag.

"Yeah!" You shout back, hurrying to the door. Stepping out into the corridor you are tackled into a hug.

"Poor baby Suki is leaving us!" The person hugging you shrieks. You sigh, patting him on the head.

"Calm down, Genma." You grumble. "I'll only be five minutes away!"

Genma is suddenly hauled off of you, and Raido helps you to your feet.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." The scarred man mutters. "Now, remember, if anyone bullies you, we'll make sure that the Princip-"

"No way!" Kotetsu cuts him off. "We'll kick their asses ourselves!"

The spiky haired man is promptly smacked around the head by his best friend and partner, Izumo.

"What he means is, we'll have a quiet word with them and ask them to stop." He says, smiling down at you.

"Are you lot quite done?" Zabuza appears at the end of the hallway, glaring them down. "You're supposed to be taking Suki's stuff to the car."

In a quick flurry of movement and one last bone crushing hug from Genma they all dash into your room to gather up the suitcases and boxes. You smile up at Zabuza.

"Where's Hayate?" You inquire. Zabuza eyes the room evilly.

"Home." He replies reluctantly. "He's having an off day."

You nod, knowing exactly what he meant.

'_Poor Hayate… I hope he gets well soon…_'

"Suki?" Haku's sweet voice sounds behind you. "Have you got everything?"

You turn to him, nodding.

"Really?" He asks, reaching into his pocket. "Because I thought you might need this."

He hands you your mobile phone, raising his eyebrows. You snatch it out of his hands hurriedly.

"Right, thanks." You mumble, shoving it into your pocket. Haku smiles again.

"Now, Zabuza is speed dial one, Genma tried to change it but Raido shut him up. I'm number tw-"

You cut him off quickly.

"I know, I know." You say, hugging him. "I'll be fine."

Ignoring the curses of your Fathers employees as they gather your suitcases, you let Haku drag you to the door. Genma, Raido, Kotetsu and Izumo follow, each hefting wither a suitcase, box or bag. You open the door, letting them file past. Once they are out the door, you turn back to Haku. He hugs you tightly again, sniffing. You sigh, patting his back.

"Look, I'm only going to be five minutes away." You remind him. He nods, stepping back.

"I know, I know…" He mutters. He tosses a furtive glance at his older brother. "Don't mention it to Aniki, but I think he's going to miss you the most."

You look over at where Zabuza is waiting, leaning against the wall. He seems engrossed by the painting on the wall.

"I know." You say sadly. "I'll miss him the most too…"

Haku smiles slightly.

"You should have seen the fit he chucked when he found out that he won't be able to watch you any more." Haku chuckles. "He punched a hole in the wall – that's what that Kami-ugly painting is hiding."

You grin over at the tall dark-skinned man.

"Yes, I read in the package they sent that K.A.G.T has their own security." You mummer, fumbling in your bag. "Because most of the students are from rich and famous families." You pull out the paper, waving it triumphantly. "Here!" You say, eyeing it. "They call their security the 'ANBU' whatever that means…"

Haku smiles again, before directing you towards the door.

"Come on, the car is waiting." He says. You nod, stuffing the paper back into your bag.

As you cross out into the hall, your neighbor's door opens. A blue-green head pops out.

"Hey! Suki!" Suigetsu stumbles out into the hall. "You finally leaving?"

You smile back at him.

"Yeah, finally out of your hair, Fishie." You say. Suigetsu grins at you, showing the abnormally sharp teeth from whence he received his nickname.

"Finally!" He says, stretching happily. You shake your head, still smiling.

"Suigetsu, leave her alone." Another voice drifts out of the open door.

"Listen to your Uncle, Sui." You tease, pulling the older boy into a hug. Suigetsu hugs you tight for a moment.

"Ah, I don't have to listen to Ol' Uncle Sharkie!" He says. "I do what I want!"

"SUIGETSU! YOUR ROOM IS A MESS!"

Suigetsu pulls away quickly.

"Coming Uncle Kisame!" He shouts back into the open door. You laugh softly, causing Suigetsu to shoot you the evil eye.

"Bye Sui." You say, smiling sweetly. "I'll visit you and Kisame as soon as possible."

Suigetsu dashes back to the door, shooting you one last smile.

"Liar." He says. "The first person you'll visit will be Zabuza."

As he slams the door, you smile again, trudging down the hall. By the time you reach the elevator, Zabuza has fallen into step beside you. You wait for the elevator in silence, not needing to talk. When it arrives and the shining doors slide open, you both move in, standing side by side. Once the doors close again, you reach out and take Zabuza's hand. Neither of you says a word as the elevator drops.

When the doors open again on the ground floor, you keep your grip on your bodyguard's hand. You both cross the lobby, nodding to the doorman as you pass.

Outside, the other guards are done loading the car. You survey them fondly. Sure they were annoying at times… well, mainly _Genma_ was annoying at times, but you were still going to miss them. They are your surrogate family growing up.

"Suki!"

You snap your head towards the voice, releasing Zabuza's hand. Running towards you is the boy that delivers paper for the newsstand down the street.

"Hey Idate." You say, waving at him. He dashes up to you, grinning.

"So this is the day, huh?" He asks excitedly. You nod. "Well, I hope everything goes okay! Those rich schools are all the same – they'll chew you up and spit you out if possible!"

Zabuza raises his eyebrows.

"Talking from personal experience, boy?" He asks. Idate jumps.

"What? No!" He says, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, I have to go, good luck Suki!"

Idate dashes off, hefting his paper bag. You eye Zabuza suspiciously.

"What was that about?" You ask. Zabuza shrugs, moving towards the car.

Genma, Raido, Kotetsu and Izumo hurry towards you. In an instant you find yourself pulled into another of Genma's bone-crushing embraces. Once Raido pulls him off you, Kotetsu replaces him, then Izumo, and finally Raido. You hug them all back tightly. They have all been with you almost as long as Zabuza himself.

"I'll miss you all." You mummer. They nod, and Raido opens the door for you. As you slide inside the fancy black car, you smile up at them until the tinted glass makes them all but impossible to see. Zabuza slides into the driver's seat, starting the car immediately. Buckling your seatbelt, you watch as the apartment building vanishes. Sighing, you sit back in your seat, watching the city fly past.

'_Well… here I go…_'

"I-It's huge!" You stutter, gazing up at the giant set of buildings. And they are. Made of red brick, the visible buildings tower over you. One was at least five floors!

"Stop gaping, Suki." Zabuza says, amusement threading his voice. "People are going to think you're gifted."

You poke your tongue out at Zabuza childishly.

"Quiet, servant!" You order. Zabuza just chuckles. Your shoulders droop and you opt to ignore him. Digging in your bag, you pull out your map triumphantly.

"Ok." You say, studying it. "According to the map, we're here at the main entrance."

Zabuza nods, studying the high walls.

"And the letter said we'd be greeted by someone…" You continue eyeing the gate.

As if summoned by your words, the gate swings open. A girl rushes out. Her top is red, in a Japanese style. Underneath her short whit skirt are tight blue shorts. Her plain sneakers speak of a sporting life-style.

But that's not what makes you gape. The girl has bright pink hair! Falling just above her shoulders, it reminds you eerily of bubble gum. You exchange a glance with Zabuza who is obviously trying not to laugh. You meet the girls emerald eyes as she flashes you a bright smile.

"Hi there!" She says, holding out a hand. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'll be showing you around."

You shake her hand, surprised at how firm her grip is.

"And you must be Tasogare Akasuki." She continues. "Welcome! Sorry I was late, cheerleading practice went over time!"

Now you definitely wanted to throw up. A cheerleader!?

"Um, please, just call me Suki." You mutter, retracting your hand. "Um, this is Zabuza."

You gesture to the tall man, who nods to the girl. Sakura flashes him a bright smile before linking her arm with yours.

"Well, I'll show you around! Um, Zabuza was it? If you drive around to the right you'll reach the dorm building. Someone there should show you Suki's room." She says, smiling. Zabuza raises his eyebrows, but nods. As he returns to the car Sakura begins to walk, dragging you with her.

"Oh and this is the oval, over there is the gym, and the main building where all the lessons are." Sakura pulls you in a new direction. "Over there are the cafeteria, and the library, and the dorm building!"

You nod, slightly dazed. Looking around you see a number of students chatting, walking around. You notice that you are heading towards the dorm building. The five floor monstrosity looms over you.

"How many students are there here?" You ask curiously. Sakura seems delighted that you asked a question.

"Oh! There are currently over 200 students here." She says. "But we are all organized into groups of approximately twenty. These groups spawn out over the three classes."

You nod, remembering something from your info packet.

**At K.A.G.T, there are no 'Seniors' or 'Juniors' etc. Everyone is organized into 'Classes'. Then, there are organized into groups of approximately twenty, made up of all three classes.**

**K.A.G.T is not a High School, but an Academy. It started out originally as a place for those who needed 'guidance'. The program became so successful that other students were requesting to learn under the K.A.G.T program.**

**Students range from age 16 to age 19.**

**Once a student has finished their schooling, they usually go on to excellent universities.**

"Yes, I remember…" You mutter. Sakura continues towards the building.

"You're in my group! You'll make number twenty-two!" She says happily.

You sigh softly.

'_I don't think I can take much more of this girl…_'

"How old are you?" You ask, desperately hoping she's younger.

"Sixteen." She says. You sigh. "I'm in Class three. You'll be in Class two."

You suppress a sigh of relief.

"But not that it matters." She continues. "If you have any of the same subjects as me, we'll be in the same lessons, because we're in the same Group."

You close your eyes briefly.

'_Great…_'

"Ah! Here we are." Sakura stops suddenly. You look up at the tall building nervously. "Now… let's see… your room mate is… Oh."

You look at her confused as she looks down at the paper with sympathy.

"Y-You're room mate is Takahebi Karin…" She says softly. "Um… she's not too bad… she's mainly focused on her studies."

You nod, confused at her reaction.

"She's in Class 1." She informs you. "I think she's nineteen." You enter the red-brick building through open double doors. The lobby is done up to have a homey feel, furnished in wood and red and gold. Sitting behind a desk is a black haired lady. She looks up and smiles at you.

"Oh, Sakura, this must be Akasuki." She says, leaning forward. You nod. "My name is Shizune. I'm the vice-principal and nurse here."

"Call me Suki." You mumble. You weren't great with new people.

"Okay, Suki, your guard has already taken everything up to your room." She says. "Your room is number Three-o-four. Your guard has the key."

You nod and let Sakura drag you to one of the elevators. There are five of them, all lined up. You raise an eyebrow at them.

"It's because there are so many students." Sakura informs you. "We need five elevators."

One of the dings open and you shuffle in.

"Hold the elevator!" A voice shouts. "Hold it!"

With a sigh, Sakura reaches out and holds the doors open. Before you can say anything, an orange blur bursts into the elevator.

"Whoa! Thanks! I almost…" The boy trails off as he meets Sakura's eye. You take him in, startled. He has impossibly golden hair, framing a face with three scratches on each cheek, like whiskers, and two bright sapphire eyes. Those sapphire eyes which had appeared bright and friendly when he first stepped into the elevator are now cold and hard as ice.

"Oh. It's you." He says dully. Sakura ignores him. Suddenly, the boy spots you. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto holds out a hand to you, which you take. This guy appeared around as normal as Sakura. Speaking of Sakura…

"If I knew it was you, Fishcake, I would have let them close." She snaps, her cheerful demeanor gone.

"Aww, can it Forehead." He snaps back. Your eyes widen, shocked. Naruto grins a large fox-like grin at you. "You're new, right?"

You smile back at the cheerful boy.

"Yeah, I'm Tasogare Suki." You say. "Pleased to meet you."

"Don't lie to spare his feelings, Suki." Sakura says, rolling her eyes. "No one's pleased to meet Naruto."

You stare at the girl, shocked. Naruto doesn't seemed fazed by Sakura's manner.

"Shut it, Sakura, your father fornicated a billboard!" He snaps. Your mouth drops open before snapping closed to hold in your laughter.

Before Sakura can reply, the elevator stops on the third floor.

"What are you doing up here, Fishcake?" Sakura demands. "Shouldn't you be yelling at the Emo Princess?"

Naruto snorts with laughter, and a small smile flickers onto Sakura's face.

'_These two… have some sort of history…_'

"Usually I would be, but he's practicing with Hinata." Naruto says, as you all file out. "I can't even hear myself over the music."

Sakura shrugs as you move down the corridor.

"Bye Suki!" Naruto says, stopping at door number two and knocking. "I hope we can talk later."

Flashing you one more bright smile, the door opens and Naruto vanishes inside.

You almost walk into Sakura as she stops in front of room three.

"Here we are!" She says brightly. Knocking on the door, she gives you a smile that is quite obviously fake. The door swings open and Zabuza looms in the doorway. Sakura gives a short scream, which makes you grin.

"You're here. Good." He moves out of the way, allowing you entry. Sakura darts in looking around hurriedly. You follow, taking in the modest room. To your left is a small living room area, complete with two couches, coffee table and television. In front of you is a small kitchenette, with a small table surrounded by four chairs. To the right are two doors. Looking into the open one, you see all your possessions stacked in the places between the double bed, desk and wardrobe. Another door leads to a small bathroom.

You look around the medium sized room, quite content.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack." Sakura says cheerfully. She vanishes without another word. You sigh in relief.

Zabuza's chuckle draws you back to him. He holds up a note from the kitchen table. Taking it from him, your eyebrows raise as you read it.

_Dear Roomie._

_Sorry for the lack of welcoming party, but I have things to do. I think we'll get on alright, so long as you obey my simple rules:_

_Don't interrupt me when I'm studying._

_Don't ask me for help with your work._

_Don't make a mess._

_Don't piss off my friends._

_That's it. Have fun unpacking – I should be back late._

_Karin._

Rolling your eyes, you scrunch up the paper, tossing it into the bin. Zabuza chuckles again and you survey the room once more.

"This isn't too bad…" You mummer. Suddenly, a folder is thrust under your nose. "What's this?"

"Your roommate." Zabuza says. You take the folder, opening it.

Inside is a picture of a red head, her hair long and straight on the left side, and short and messy on the right. Black rimmed glasses hide her eyes, gazing up at the camera from a serious face.

"Takahebi Karin…" You mummer. "She's… a scholarship student… smart…"

"Yes." Zabuza mutters. "There's few of the here. Most are rich kids, like you, or rich and… troubled kids…"

You nod, handing the file back to him. Zabuza stuffs it into his bag before pulling you into a quick hug. You lean against him, wrapping your arms around him tight.

"I have to go." He says. You bite back tears. This would be the first time you would spend the night away from Zabuza since… well, since he became your guard.

I-I'll miss you Buza-oji-san." You say, reverting back to the childhood nickname you had given your surrogate uncle.

"I know." Zabuza replies. That was as much of an 'I'll miss you too' that will get out of Zabuza. His arms tighten briefly before he releases you. You step back, smiling up at him.

"You'd best get back to Haku, he's probably freaking out…" You mutter. Zabuza grins at this.

"That sounds like Otouto…" He says. You lean up and kiss his cheek quickly, smiling at him. Zabuza smiles back down at you, before crossing to the door.

"Goodbye, Akasuki-sama." He says formally. He bows slightly before opening the door and stepping out. Once the door closes behind him, you release a deep breath that you never realized you were holding. Scooping up your key from the table, you cross to your room, ready to unpack.

'_Well, this shall be… interesting…_'


	3. Chapter 2

"Karin!"

The shout, accompanied by a harsh pounding on the door, jerks you from your sleep. Looking around, you realize that when you finished unpacking and decided to test the comfort of your new bed, you must have fallen asleep.

"Karin! Open the damn door!"

Groaning, you drag yourself away from the bed, running a hand through your hair.

Slumping out towards the noisy door you stifle a yawn as the pounding continues.

"Karin! Damn it what did I do now?!" the voice continues.

"Give it up, Cat Breath, she's obviously having one of her bipolar moments." Another voice joins the first.

"Shut the hell up, Mutt Face!" the first voice screeches.

You tug open the door, revealing the two shouting guys. Both have shaggy brown hair, and matching eyes. That's where the similarities stop. The one on the left, taller than the other, is built more solidly. Dressed entirely in black, yet without throwing off the 'emo-vibe' he is glaring furiously down at his smirking counterpart. Said counterpart's body is smaller, hinting at a younger age.

But what is most strange about the two, is their tattoos. The taller has purple marks sprawling across his face, whereas the shorter has only two, running down his cheeks like red fangs. They both stare at you.

"Who the hell are you?!" The taller demands. "And where's Karin?!"

"I'm Karin's roommate, and she's not here." You mumble, rubbing sleep from your eyes.

"Where the hell is she!?" The taller one demanded. You shrug.

"Don't know… I just got here…" You say looking around sluggishly. The shorter boy eyes you up and down.

"Another red head… nice…" He says, smirking. You ignore him. A ding down the end of the corridor signals the elevator opening.

"Kankuro! Kiba!" A voice shouts down. All three of you lean to look down the corridor.

A boy around the same age as you and the tall brunette holds the doors of the elevator open. His long, coffee coloured hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. His eyes, from this distance look completely white.

"What?" The short boy shouts back.

"She's in the library." Elevator Boy snaps. The taller boy dashes straight towards the elevator. The shorter one turns to you.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He says, grinning. "That was Sabaku no Kankuro, and Hyuga Neji in the elevator. I hope to see a lot more of you…" His wander eyes say what his mouth doesn't.

"Beat it, Mutt Face." You snap, slamming the door in his face.

_Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated. Haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted…_

You frown down at your Ipod, switching it off.

Sure enough, someone is moving around in the main room. It was about time your roommate showed up, you were about to make dinner.

"One guess who." You mutter to yourself, stomping over to the door.

As your guess had been 'Karin' you were apparently wrong.

An older boy, at a guess you'd say eighteen, was bouncing all around the room.

Literally bouncing.

Despite his movement, you can see that he is exceptionally good-looking. His perfect features have two black eyes set below perfect black brows, the same shade as his scruffy, short black hair. As you meet those dark fathomless eyes, the guy flashes you a brilliant smile.

"Hello there!" He says, his voice loud. "Tobi doesn't know you!"

You look around, expecting someone else to be there.

"Who's Tobi?" You ask. The boy laughs.

"Tobi is Tobi!" He proclaims happily, pointing to himself. You raise an eyebrow.

"Um… ok then. I'm Tasogare Suki" You say, not bothering to try and make sense out of it. "Are you looking for Karin? She's not here."

Tobi smiles again.

"Good! Tobi doesn't want to see Karin!" he says. "Tobi was told to find Karin's Maths work!"

You suppress a giggle. This guy's fun!

"Who told you to find it?" You ask, curious.

Before Tobi can respond, the door flies open. Another guy, around the same age as Tobi, strides in. Half a head or do taller then you, he seems to be taller then he actually is because of the high ponytail his golden hair is piled into. The left side of his face is hidden by his bangs, the other side left bare to reveal a piercing blue-grey eye set above attractive features.

"Damn it Tobi, un! I said get the work, un! Do you want to get cau-" The angry blonde cuts off at the sight of you. Tobi bounces over to him.

"Look Deidara-senpai! This is Suki!" he chirps, glomping the blonde. In an instant, the blonde's attention was focused on the brunette again.

"Tobi, un… if you don't get off me in two seconds, un…" He growls. Tobi gets the message and backs away hastily. "And where's that damn work, un?"

The blonde stomps towards the other bedroom, ignoring you. You frown, sticking out your leg to trip him. He tumbles to the floor glaring up at you.

"AHH! What the hell, un!?" He shouts rolling onto his back. You glare at him.

"You will _not _be stealing my roommate's work!" You shout back. He tries to get up, and you drop your foot onto his chest, pushing him back down. He stops struggling, looking you over.

"Hmm… you're serious, un?" He asks. You glare back down at him.

"Yes. Now get out." You snap, removing your foot. Deidara sits up, inspecting you with his one visible eye. Suddenly he chuckles.

"You're new here so you probably don't know this, but I'm in Class One, un." He informs you. "That means that you, obviously of a younger Class, should defer to me, un."

You give him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious?" You ask. He nods, pulling a knee up to his chest, wrapping his arm around it as he gazes up at you, head tilted to the side.

"It's true!" Tobi announces, bouncing back into the conversation. "It's convention!"

You turn your horrified gaze back to Deidara, who now has a smirk settled on his lips.

"So, looks like we've got a new monkey, un." He says happily.

"Monkey…?" you whisper. Tobi bounces over again.

"Yep! Every time someone from a younger class challenges us, we make them our 'Monkey'!" He says, still impossibly cheerful. "Our current one is… well, as smart as Senpai and Tobi…"

Deidara glared at him, still sitting on the floor.

"Don't include me in your little category, un!" He says. His gaze returns to you as the smirk returns to his face. "Anyway, the old Monkey is some kid from Class three, un. What class are you, un?"

"C-Class two…" You stutter. "But you can't expect me to go along with this."

Tobi laughs as Deidara's smirk grows.

"Of course you will, un." He says. "Even the teachers turn a blind eye to it, un. And if you don't, we're gonna make your life hell, un."  
B-But…" You look desperately between the two older boys. "You said you already have a Monkey!"

"Yes but it'll be better with two!" Tobi proclaims, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "Right now we have to share the other Monkey with our other friends! So now, it'll be better."

You look up at the brunette desperately.

"How many of you are there!?" You cry.

"Well, un, there's me, Tobi, Itachi, Pein, Konan and Temari, un." Deidara informs you. "And technically your roommate Karin is in Class one but she spends more time with some of the other Classes, un."

You look at him horrified.

"B-But I'm not even that smart!" You say. Deidara rolls his eyes.

"You're probably better than our other Monkey, un." He says. "I'm surprised that baka's able to get anything done!"

Tobi chuckles, his arm still slung around your shoulders.

"He's not that bad, Deidara-senpai!" He protests, smiling. "Sasori-danna likes him!"

Deidara grins at this.

"Yeah, but only because his ID Card was awesome, un!" Deidara says. He smiles up at you. "The kid painted up his face all white and red, un! And combined with the pose he pulled… It was art, un!"

You stare at the blonde helplessly. He rises, stretching languidly.

"Come on, Tobi, un." He says, winking at you. "We'll be spending enough time with Suki later, un."

He crosses to the door, Tobi following. After Tobi leaves, Deidara winks at you again.

"Don't worry, cutie, un." He says. "I'll make sure our other Monkey pays you a visit, un."

The door closes behind them and you sink to the floor, shocked.

'…_what the hell just happened!?_'

…_everyday I'm gonna make her cry, till the minute that we said goodbye…_

With a groan, you dash to the stove to turn the heat down.

Ok, even though you hated to admit it, cooking isn't your strong point. You turn off your Ipod, needing full concentration. Muttering to yourself, you complete the stir-fry, switching off the stove hurriedly. Filling a bowel, you set leavethe rest on the stove in-case your roommate gets hungry.

As you eat, your gaze roams around the room, looking for any hints at what your roommate's like. The few possessions scattered around seem to be text books, some normal books and… were those guitar strings?

You shrug, dumping your bowl in the sink. Filling it with hot water, you curse the cafeteria for only providing food during the weekdays.

After scrubbing the dishes furiously, you pack the leftover stir-fry into a container, shoving it into the nearly-empty fridge.

Looking over at the clock, you almost groan when you see it's only seven. Stomping back to your room, you grab the papers that include your map and timetable. Examining the latter you decide that it can't be that bad… hopefully those two morons would be in different classes… they mentioned something about art, right? You scanned your timetable hurriedly, praying like crazy that you don't take art.

**Monday & Wednesday:**

9.00am – 11.00am

English

Hatake Kakashi

11.00am – 1.00pm

Math

Sarutobi Asuma

1.00pm – 1.30pm

Lunch

1.30pm – 3.30pm

Music

Mitarashi Anko

**Tuesday & Thursday:**

9.00am – 11.00am

Home Ec

Yuhi Kurenai

11.00am – 1.00pm

Study Period

1.00pm – 1.30pm

Lunch

1.30pm – 3.30pm

Sex Ed

Sannin Jiraiya

**Friday:**

9.00am – 11.00am

First Aid

Yakushi Kabuto

11.00am – 1.00pm

R.E

Jashin Hidan

1.00pm – 1.30pm

Lunch

1.30pm – 3.30pm

Drama

Maito Gai

You sigh in relief, leaning back on the couch. You study the timetable for a few more minutes before noticing something.

"There's no room numbers…" You mutter. Then something else catches your eyes. "SEX ED!?"

Quick as a flash, you pull your mobile from your pocket, hitting speed dial two.

After two rings, Haku picks up.

"Akasuki? What is i-" Haku begins.

"SEX ED!?" You screech. "What the hell!?"

You hear laughter in the back ground and are fair sure that it's Zabuza.

"Look, Suki, I'm sorry." Haku says, pleading. "But there weren't any other classes ope-"

"NO! THEY CAN'T SULLY POOR SUKI!!!"

You hold the phone away from your ear.

"GENMA! GIVE HAKU THE PHONE!" You shout back. After hearing a brief scuffle on the other end, Haku's voice creeps through the phone again.

"Sorry about that – they've been in the sake." Haku apologizes. You growl lightly and he continues. "The Sex Ed class was the only one with room in it. Since you're joining halfway through the year…"

With a groan of frustration you lean back into the soft couch.

"But… SEX ED!? Why would they even have a course in that?" You ask. Haku sighs.

"Well, you know the Principal of K.A.G.T is Sannin Tsunade, right?" He asks. You grunt the affirmative. "Well, Sannin Jiraiya is her husband, and owner of the school."

"Then why the hell is he teaching Sex Ed?" You demand.

"Because he's a pervert." Haku states bluntly. "He enjoys the subject, and teaches it for fun."

You stare down at the timetable, horrified. Scuffling noises on the other end of the phone jolt you out of your horror stricken state.

"Suki!? Are you ok?!" Genma's terrified voice flies down the phone. More scuffling.

"What's happening!?" Kotetsu now. Before you can answer, more scuffling.

"Do we need to hurt someone!?" Izumo demands. Your mind flies to the moronic blonde from earlier. More scuffling.

"No! We're not hurting anyone! We'll be reason-" Raido is cut off by a shriek from Genma.

"NO! If someone hurts her we hurt them!!" A loud bang followed by a couple of thumps follow. Suddenly, silence.

"Hello?" You say, tapping the phone with your fingers.

"Suki?" A familiar voice sounds down the phone, followed by a cough. You sigh in relief.

"Hayate!" You cry. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"That's ok." Cough. "I'll see you soon I hope. I'll hand you back to Haku now." You hear coughing before Haku's voice rings in your ears.

"So, have you met your roommate yet?" he asks. You sigh again. Picking up one of the guitar strings, you notice that they are different, thinner…

"She hasn't been in all day." You say. "But I've met some… other people."

A loud knock on the door makes you jump.

"You'd better get that; I'll talk to you later." Haku says.

"Hai." You mutter. "Talk to you later then…"

You hang up, crossing to the door. You eye it evilly, sick of surprises.

Flinging it open, you get ready to yell at whoever was going to annoy you now. To your surprise, waiting on the other side is the boy from the elevator this morning. Naruto.

"Hi." You say, startled. "Are you looking for Karin?"

Naruto grins at you.

"Nope. I'm here to see you." He says. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." You say, moving back into the room. Naruto strolls in, looking around.

"Wow… it's so clean!" He says. You roll your eyes.

"I just got here." You remind him. He grins back at you.

"Right." He laughs. You gesture to the couch, and he flops down. You drop down next to him.

"So what can I do for you?" you ask. Naruto's grin fades slightly.

"Um…" He shuffles slightly embarrassed before pointing at himself. "Monkey One."

Your smile drops and you let your head hit the couch.

"Oh Kami… I'd forgotten about that!" You whine.

"Yeah… at least you're not alone! I had to do it all alone for the first half of the year!" He complains. "So you've got it easy!"

"What do we have to do?" You ask, horrified.

"Not much…" Naruto mutters. "Basically, the stupider ones school work, and other random stuff. I had to clean damn Pein's car last week."

Groaning you rub your eyes.

"I don't need this…" You moan.

"Ah it's not that bad!" Naruto says, bouncing up and down. "We'll get through it! At least there's two of us!"

You sigh, nodding.

"What lessons do you have?" Naruto demands. You hand over your timetable. Naruto studies it for a few minutes. "Ah! We have English and Music together!"

"At least I'll know someone." You mutter. Naruto grins at you.

"Don't worry, Suki-chan! I'll introduce you to some awesome people!" He shouts.

Before you can reply, the door swings open. You look up, shocked.

"-tomorrow, and don't be late!" A girl strides into the room, closing the door behind her. She catches sight of you and stops. One look at her tells you that this is your roommate, Karin. She matches the picture Zabuza showed you perfectly.

"Hi." You say stupidly. She blinks.

"Hi." She replies. Her eyes shift to Naruto and narrow. "Monkey. Out."

Naruto scrambles to his feet quickly.

"See you tomorrow, Suki!" He shouts before dashing out of the room. Karin turns back to you.

"I'm Karin, obviously." She says, pushing up her glasses. "Why were you talking to Naruto?"

You sigh, eyeing her.

"He was informing me of my new duties as 'Monkey Two.'" You inform her, waiting for her reaction. Her eyebrows raise.

"Who did you challenge?" She asks. You sigh again.

"A moronic blonde." You inform her. "And an overly active brunette who refers to himself in the third person."

Karin rolls her eyes, dropping onto the couch next to you.

"Where did you run into those two?" She demands. You raise an eyebrow.

"Here actually." You say. She looks at you sharply. "They were trying to steal your maths work and I kicked them out."

Karin leaps up from the seat and flies towards the door.

"DEIDARA! TOBI!"

You shake your head as she leaves, crossing to your room. Once there, you bang your head against the wall a couple of times before crossing to the bed.

'_Might as well go to sleep before something else goes wrong…_'

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Noooooooooooo…" You moan, shoving your head further into the pillow.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

You reach out and smack your hand onto the snooze button.

"Two more minutes…" You mumble.

_Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down til…_

You moan again but flip your phone open.

"Wha'?" You groan.

"Up!" Haku's shrill voice pierces your skull. You moan loudly.

"Alright…" You mumble, dragging yourself out of the bed.

You snap the phone shut, cutting Haku off mid-sentence, tossing it onto the bed. Stomping towards the bathroom, you blink owlishly at the clock.

7.00 am

'_I have two hours!_'

With a moan you stumble into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you.

After blow-drying your hair, you dress in your usual outfit, opting for a sky blue top today. Making your bed hurriedly, you dash out into the main room. Karin's door is closed, but you hear sounds coming from inside it as you search through the kitchen for something edible. You grab an apple, shoving it into your mouth.

You dash back to your room, gathering up the books you set aside yesterday. You grab your new shoulder bag, and stuff everything inside. Closing the flap, you freeze suddenly.

'_Oh Kami… I knew I shouldn't have let Genma buy me my new bag!!!_'

You gaze horrified at it. (A/N: This is a real bag! I want it!)

It looks like it's got the 'Intel Inside' logo on it, but instead of 'Intel' it reads 'Hentai'.

You snatch up your phone and scroll down the contacts list until you reach 'Pervert'. It rings a couple of times before it's picked up.

"Who the fuck is ringing this early?" The mumbled voice snaps.

"PERVERT!" You screech. "I NEED A NEW BAG!"

You hang up, slamming the phone into your pocket.

Stomping out of your room, you pass through the main room headed for the hallway. Slamming the door behind you, you don't care if you wake up the whole building. You hit the elevator button furiously.

Five minutes later it dings open.

"Hello, Monkey, un."

Your head jerks up and you meet the amused gaze of Deidara. You note, with some satisfaction, that he has a black eye.

"I'll wait for the next one." You growl. Before the doors close, Deidara leans forward and grabs your hand, tugging you into the elevator.

As the doors close behind you, you shuffle away from the blonde, glaring at him.

"Leave me alone." You growl. Deidara chuckles.

"Now, now, un. Don't be a bad monkey." He says. "I might have to… punish you, un…"

You blush scarlet and stare determinedly at the elevator doors. As you reach the second floor, the doors open and none other than Naruto stumbles in.

"Ah! Monkey number one joins us, un!" Deidara claps his hands together gleefully. "Excellent, un!"

"Ohayo Suki!" Naruto greets you, completely ignoring Deidara. "Ready for your first day of school?"

You glare at the younger of the two blondes.

"Hell no." You mumble. Naruto grins.

"It won't be that bad!" he says as the elevator opens onto the ground floor. You file out, Naruto trotting next to you. "I'll show you to your first lesson!"

You nod, wishing you could play your music to drown out the sounds of the morning.

"Monkey's, un." You both freeze at Deidara's voice. ""I hope, Monkey One that you don't forget to bring Monkey Two with you this afternoon, un."

You look at Naruto questioningly. He shrugs.

"I won't." he replies, sounding bored. "Come on, Suki."

As you exit the building you hear Deidara behind you.

"What's that say on your bag, un?!"

Grabbing Naruto's hand, you flee.

"Ok Suki!" he says, rubbing his hands together. "First up! English!"

You glare at the boy, already hating K.A.G.T. The plain school room Naruto had led you to is filled with hard desks, in rows of four seats. A black board stood at the front of the room.

Overall, very old fashioned.

Naruto is sitting in the seat in front of you, chatting on about nothing. You look around as other people begin to file in. You don't see Sakura or Karin.

"Oh!" Naruto's voice jerks you out of your musings. "There's Tenten! Tenten! Over here!"

You look up to see a brunette weaving her way through the tables to meet you.

"Naruto! Hey!" She says, dropping into the seat next to him. You look her over. Her brown hair is pulled up into two balls on the top of her head; her sharp brown eyes take you in as you do the same to her. She is wearing three-quarter-length green pants and a pink Chinese-style top. She smiles warmly at you.

"Hi there! I'm Tenten." She says. "Welcome to K.A.D."

You blink.

'_K.A.D? Doesn't she mean K.A.G.T?_'

"This is Suki!" Naruto says enthusiastically.

"A new student? How troublesome."

You all look up as another brunette drops into the seat next to Tenten. His hair, pulled into a ponytail, reminds you of a pineapple.

"Morning Shikamaru!" Tenten all but shouts in his ear. "Meet Suki!"

Shikamarugives you a lazy two finger wave before dropping his head back onto the table.

"Don't worry about him!" Naruto says. "He's lazy as all hell."

You look over at Shikamaru again and blink in surprise. In the few seconds where you had looked over at Naruto, a newcomer arrived, sitting next to Shikamaru. His orange hair is longer than Naruto's but also falls in natural spikes. His gentle gaze looks you over and he offers you a shy smile which you return.

"Oh! Juugo! Didn't hear you." Naruto says, grinning. "This is Suki – she's new."

Juugosmiles at you once more before turning back to the small book he is reading. You blink a couple more times before turning your gaze back to Naruto.

"Did I do something wrong?" You ask. Naruto shakes his head.

"He's always like that." He says, shrugging. "He's a schizophrenic."

Your mouth drops open.

"T-Then why is he here?" you stutter. Tenten tosses you a strange look.

"Are you serious? This is K.A.D." She says. You frown.

"That's another thing." You say. "Isn't it K.A.G.T?"

Tenten laughs at this while Naruto shakes his head.

"The official name is K.A.G.T." he says, smiling. "But we students call it K.A.D."

"Why?" You ask, perplexed. Tenten grins at you.

"Well, K.A.G.T stands for Konoha Academy for the Gifted and Troubled right?" She asks. You nod. "It's a nice was of saying 'a mix of smart people and rich people with troubled kids.' Most of the kids in this room are all from wealthy families that can't deal with their 'troublemaking ways.'"

"So… K.A.D?" You prompt. Her grin grows.

"K.A.D. Konoha Academy for Delinquents." She says proudly. "If you're not smart, then your parents sent you here because you're a troublemaker. Welcome to heaven."

You stare at her shocked.

'_I'm not smart… so I'm… a delinquent!?_'


	4. Chapter 3

"_K.A.D. Konoha Academy for Delinquents." Tenten says proudly. "If you're not smart, then your parents sent you here because you're a troublemaker. Welcome to heaven."_

_You stare at her shocked._

'_I'm not smart… so I'm… a delinquent!?'_

Your fingers twitch to grab your phone, hit speed dial one, and make Zabuza's ears bleed with your screaming. The only thing that stops you is the knowledge that your teacher will be here soon. You look back at Tenten.

"So… why are you here? And what do you mean 'Welcome to Heaven'?" You ask. She grins sheepishly.

"Well, I'm here because of a slight misunderstanding with one of my ex-boyfriends…" She says as Naruto laughs. "And by heaven we mean that the teachers expect us all to have an IQ of four unless you're gifted."

Naruto stops laughing and raises his eyebrows at Tenten.

"'Slight misunderstanding?'" He asks. Tenten blushes. "You set the guy on fire!"

"Oh and that makes me a pyromaniac does it?" She snaps. Naruto laughs again.

"What about you?" You ask the hysterically laughing Naruto.

"Neither." He says proudly. You raise your eyebrows.

"It's his guardians." Tenten informs you. "Principal Tsunade and Jiraiya-sensei are his Aunt and Uncle."

Your mouth drops open as you return your gaze to Naruto, who's grinning again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the Old Hag and the Pervert." He says, flapping a hand.

"What about Shikamaru?" You ask, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy.

"Gifted." Tenten says. "The Nara family has always been incredibly smart _and _incredibly lazy."

"It pisses off the teachers!" Naruto announces happily. "He sleeps through the whole class and sits the tests, gets one hundred percent and the teachers can't do anything about it!"

You eye the sleeping boy disbelieving. Moving your gaze to the rest of the room, you realize other people have arrived while you were talking.

Sitting alone in the row across from you is a shy looking girl, her dark purple-black hair done in a strange style. You catch a glimpse of her eyes and bite back a gasp. They are milky white with a hint of lavender in them. Like she's blind.

"That's Hyuga Hinata." Naruto informs you, his eyes sad. "Class three. She's nice, considering…"

"Considering what?" You ask, confused. The girl leaves her hands folded in her lap, eyes fixed on the table.

"Don't listen to Naruto." Tenten says, smacking said boy around the head. "Hinata's lovely, Naruto just doesn't like her choice in boyfriend."

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Well, I thought she was smart! She should know better!" He says. Before you can ask, he changes the subject. "Anyway, in front of her is Hachimon Rock Lee, Class two, like you, Tenten and Juugo."

You take one look at the guy, rub your eyes, and look again. Sure enough, he's wearing a full-body green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. His shiny black hair is cut in a bowl cut, the same color as his thick eye brows. His eyes are as black as Tobi's but somehow hold less depth.

"D-Does he dress like that on his own free will?" You whisper. Tenten laughs.

"Yep. He's Gifted – Sports freak." She says. "He's sitting next to the schools best footballer – Akimichi Choji."

Naruto rolls up a paper ball and throws it at the well-built Choji's head. It bounces off his orange-brown hair and he whirls around, glaring. Naruto and Tenten give him to 'Peace' sign and wave like mad. He ignores them and turns back to Rock Lee.

"Don't let him fool you." Naruto whispers. "He may look fat, but it's all muscle."

You shake your head, letting your gaze wander again.

The door flies open and a blonde girl stride in talking on a mobile phone.

"-left, right, up! So I said, screw you, I'll do it my way and-" She doesn't seem to care that the whole room can hear here. She dumps her things at the end of Hinata's row, causing the poor girl to flinch. You eye the blonde and shake your head.

'_Typical teenager…_'

Her long blonde hair falls to her waist, even though it's swept up in a high ponytail. One bang hangs free, falling over one of her dull blue eyes.

'_How many blue-eyed-blondes are at this school?_'

She finally hangs up the phone and immediately starts texting.

Tenten shakes her head.

"That's Yamanaka Ino. Moron. She's Gifted, but is turning into a delinquent." She informs you. Naruto sighs.

"She starves herself half-to-death, and yet refuses to date any of the guys here." He says.

Loud shouting down the corridor announces the next group of people. Naruto stiffens, facing the front. You frown, but four people entering draws your attention away from him.

The first to enter is a tall girl, her short blue hair matching her eyes. A paper flower sits proudly atop her head. A piercing sits below her lower lip. On her right is a tall boy, incredibly handsome, yet incredibly cold. One look at him tells you this must be Tobi's cousin. His black eyes match Tobi's but seems to have a touch of red in their depths. His long black hair is pulled into a low ponytail.

Behind them is a blonde girl, her hair in four pig-tails. Her sharp blue eyes are alight with anger as she argues fiercely with the person next to her.

'_Another blue-eyed-blonde…_'

You take one look at that person and groan, dropping your head onto the table. Deidara seems to be as angered about the subject as the other blonde.

"The blue-haired one is Yahiko Konan." Tenten whispers to you. "The brunette is Uchiha Itachi, the blonde girl is Sabaku no Temari, and the other blonde is Katsu Dei-"

"Deidara." You cut her off, glaring at said blonde as he waves his arms in the air at Temari. "I've met him and Tobi."

Tenten smiles surprisingly.

"Isn't Tobi sweet?" She asks. "He was such a nice guy, before he fell in with them… oh well."

Naruto glares over at Deidara.

"Itachi and Konan are Gifted, Temari and Deidara are delinquents." He says sounding bored. "You'll get to know them all later."

"Monkey!"

You and Naruto both flinch, looking up. Temari is gliding over to Naruto, a smirk slipping onto her features.

"Tell me, what's better, Vampires or werewolves?" She demands. You almost fall off your chair.

'_These guys are class one!?_'

"It's vampires, un!" Deidara proclaims waving his arms in the air. "How can you even ask that, un!?"  
Temari ignores him.

"Well, Monkey?" She asks, her sapphire eyes drilling into Naruto's.

"Er…" Naruto looks around, desperate for an escape. You decide to help the poor guy.

"Neither." You say drawing the eyes of all three blondes. A smile breaks out on Deidara's face.

"Monkey Two, un!" He says, leaping across the desks to drop into the seat next to you, beside the window. "Explain, un!"  
He sits cross-legged on the chair, eye sparkling as he looks at you expectantly.

"Vampires and werewolves both have too many weaknesses." You say, trying to ignore that Konan and Itachi have wandered over. "In all the movies they eventually get killed."

Deidara ponders this for a moment.

"Yeah, but everyone gets beaten, un." He points out. You shake your head.

"Batman doesn't." You say flatly. "Therefore, Batman wins."

Without saying another word, you slip your headphones onto your ears, hitting play on your Ipod. The music drowns out Deidara's counter argument, which is obviously not agreed upon by Temari. You almost groan out loud as Temari takes the seat on your other side. As they argue over you, Konan sits on Temari's other side, and Itachi settles next to Hinata across the aisle. Hinata looks up at him terrified, and he offers her a cruel smirk before engaging her in conversation, obviously aware of how uncomfortable she is. Glancing at the clock you realize that the teacher is over half an hour late.

Hands slide the headphones back around you neck and you glare at Deidara. He grins back.

"Spiderman or Superman, un?" He asks. Before you can answer the door open yet again. A tall man with silver hair strolls in, the majority of his face hidden by a scarf. This has to be Hatake Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." He says cheerfully. "But I saw a poor dolphin being molested by a scarecrow and had to sto-"

"Liar!" Half the class shouts. You stifle a giggle at the innocent expression plastered on his face.

"Me? Lie? I nev-" He cuts himself off suddenly as he spies you. "A new student!"

You flinch as every eye in the room is suddenly trained on you.

Kakashi practically dances over to your desk.

"Well, tell us about yourself!" He demands. You raise an eyebrow at him. "Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future."

With a heavy sigh, you rise.

"I'm Tasogare Suki." You say flatly, staring at the blackboard. "I like music, to sleep in, and read. I don't have any dreams for the future."

You sit back down.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi prods. You narrow your eyes.

"Annoying blondes with speech impediments." You snap. As the class laughs you drop your head onto your arms, intent on trying out Shikamaru's style of napping.

"I'm not that bad, am I, un?" A husky voice whispers in your ear, sending Goosebumps racing down your neck. You turn your head to the side to glare at Deidara. He grins at you. "If you want I can show you my more… fun side, un."

You glare at him but before you can retort Kakashi takes control of the lesson.

"Welcome to another semester!" He says, clapping his hands together. "Now then, let's get down to it! To start off, I will be assigning you a book to read! Then, you will have to write a book report on it, and we will be having class discussions on it. Ino, can you hand these out please?"

Ino saunters to the front of the room, picking up the stack of orange books. She begins to hand them out, ignoring the people that receive them.

When she drops an orange book onto your desk, you mutter a quiet 'thank you'.

"Ok! Put the books away, you can start them tonight for homework." Kakashi says ignoring the groans sounding around the room. "For the rest of the lesson I want you all to participate in the intriguing argument of Spiderman versus Superman!"

You slam your head on the desk and notice you're not the only one to. Itachi and Konan look around as happy as you do.

'_Tenten's right… this is a school for morons…_'

As Temari takes up the argument of why Superman is infinitely better, you stuff your book into your bag.

"Hey, let me see you timetable, un!" Deidara demands, snatching it out of your bag. You sigh and let him have it. His visible eye scans eagerly, and you shift uncomfortably.

Deidara hands it back without another word, tuning in on the argument between Temari and Rock Lee.

"Well?" You hiss. He ignores you. "How many of my lessons are you in?!"

Deidara grins at you and holds a finger to his lips.

"Shh… I'm trying to listen, un." He says, his eye twinkling mischievously. You narrow your own eyes before turning your back on him to listen.

"-through the springtime of his youth! Ergo, the youthful powers of Spiderman's youth overweight the less-than-youthful ideas of Superman-"

You aren't even sure if _he _knows what he's talking about anymore.

Temari cuts him off.

"Superman is _Superman!_He automatically wins! This is no competiti-"

You pull your headphones back on and drop your head back onto the table, ready to wait the lesson out.

"So what did you think of Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks excitedly as you bounce out into the corridor.

"He's…" You stop, trying to think of the right word.

"Peculiar." Tenten supplies. "The word you want it peculiar."

You nod.

"That sounds right." You mutter, eyeing your timetable. "Any of you have Maths next?"

Naruto shakes his head.

"Me and Tenten have P.E." He says. "Same with Juugo."

"Troublesome… I have Math." Shikamaru say, leaning against the wall.

You smile at him.

"Great. Can you show me the way?" You ask. He nods and slouches off. You wave to Naruto, Tenten and Juugo before hurrying after him.

"Not into P.E?" You ask sarcastically. A small smile flickers onto Shikamaru's face.

"Something like that…" He mumbles. You smile and enjoy the comfortable silence as you follow Shikamaru down the hall.

"Are you good at Math?" You ask Shikamaru as you look around the room. It's identical to the English room, but the walls are covered in Math posters.

"I'm good at everything." Is the bored reply. "Except for P.E."

You raise your eyebrows at the boy's arrogance but let it pass.

You inspect the class, noticing new people.

The boy from yesterday morning, Kankuro, is sitting with the Elevator Boy, Neji, one row from the front. On Kankuro's other side is Karin, who chose to ignore you.

Ino is sitting on Neji's other side playing with his hair and ignoring his annoyed growls. In the front row, Sakura is hunched over her books, working at something furiously.

"She had Psychology first." Shikamaru informs you. "Ibiki-sensei sets lots of work."

You shake your head and turn your gaze onto the back row, opposite yours. Sitting in the corner is a boy with round black glasses and a high collar. His dark hair is of medium length, like a mini-afro.

"That's Aburame Shino." Shikamaru supplies. "He's… creepy."

Shaking your head you turn your gaze back to the door as it opens again. The guy that enters is obviously in class three, and definitely another Uchiha. His black eyes and perfect features give it away. You try not to laugh at his blue-black hair which is spiked up at the back, giving it the appearance of a ducks ass.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru drawls. "All around pretty-boy."

You snigger as Sasuke sits down next to Shino.

"His head looks like a ducks ass." You say. Shikamaru chuckles.

"MONKEY TWO UN!!"

"No." You whisper, the color draining from your face. "No, no, no…"

Sure enough, Deidara is dashing past the tables towards you.

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters before dropping his head down for a nap.

You groan and do the same, hoping Deidara will go away.

"Deidara, sit down." A new voice cuts like ice across the room. You raise your head to see Itachi and Temari taking seats and leaving a tall guy standing. His orange hair's style reminds you of Naruto, but there is nothing about the happy blonde in the hard face. His eyes captivate you. He must be wearing novelty contact lenses to have those rings. But what stands out the most is his piercings. Both ears are identical; the cartilage pierced all the way around and with a bar through it. His nose has three piercings on either side. A snake-bite piercing equip with fangs adorns his lower lip.  
Deidara sighs and trots back to sit down next to Itachi.

You sigh in relief and watch as the mystery guy sits down next to Temari.

"Nagato Pein." Shikamaru whispers next to you. "He's the Head of Class One."

"Who's the head of Class Two?" You whisper back.

"Hyuga Neji." Is the dry reply. You pull a face.

The door opens again, and thick boots stomp into the room. You gape at the teacher as he crosses straight to the window, tossing it open and lighting up a cigarette. His black hair continues down his face into sideburns, which turn into a small beard. You eye him up and down, skeptical of his dark clothing.

"Oh listen up." He says, leaning next to the window. "New semester, same routine. I'll get you the work, you do it. If you need help, ask one of the smarter students."

You gape at the man.

'_Is he serious!?_'

Shikamaru chuckles.

"Same Asuma-sensei." He says. You blink a couple of times before you notice that Asuma is handing out worksheets. You sit back into your chair, tempted to smack your head repeatedly on the table.

'_This day can't get any weirder…_'


	5. Chapter 4

You poke your fork at the food on your plate.

"Isn't this supposed to be a school for the rich?" You demand, wondering if your food is going to attack you back. Next to you, Naruto shrugs.

"You get used to it eventually," he says, taking a big bite of his own food. Repressing a shudder you poke the food a bit more. "Now let's see… who don't you know yet…?"

Naruto scans the room from the table you were sitting at. Tucked into the back corner of the cafeteria, he claimed it was an ideal hiding place from Class One. You weren't about to argue.

"Ah! There's Inuzuka Kiba," Naruto says, gesturing with his fork. "Absolute asshole."

You giggle at this.

"I've met him," you say. Naruto's eyes keep scanning.

"Well that only leaves… eep!" He drops back into his seat suddenly.

"What?" you ask, ducking too, just in case Class One wanted to make an appearance.

Tenten, sitting across from Naruto looks back and laughs.

"Still not happy with you?" she asks Naruto, who shakes his head.

"Who?" you ask.

"Look over at Hinata's table," Tenten instructs you. Peeking over Juugo's shoulder you spot said table. Hinata is sitting next to Sasuke, reading quietly. Sasuke is poking his food irritably, tossing glares across the room at Itachi. Shino is studying something in a jar. Sitting next to Shino, across from Sasuke, is a red-head. He is currently glaring in Naruto's general direction. Even from across the room you can see his startling sea-foam green eyes, lighter than your own, surrounded by black eyeliner. His pale face is emphasized by his hair, slightly darker then your own. On his forehead, above his left eye, is a tattoo, the Japanese Kanji for 'Love' written in red.

In general, the guy screams 'Goth.'

"Who's that?" you ask.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Tenten says. "The third and final of the Sabaku kids."

You tilt your head to the side, puzzled.

"Temari's the eldest, then Kankuro, then Gaara," she says. "Temari's slightly obsessed with fans. She has hundreds."  
You blink, unsure that you heard her correctly.

"Fans?" you ask, imagining the blonde surrounded by hundreds of electric fans, blowing her hair in all directions.

"Yeah, you know, the Asian ones," Tenten continues. "She even has a couple of huge ones, bigger than her."

You blink, looking back over at Class One's Table.

"And Kankuro," Tenten continues "He's obsessed with puppets."

You whirl your head back to her, shocked.

"Puppets?" you ask. She nods.

"Yeah, the big ones. Theatre ones." She says this as if it's the most normal thing in the world. "His Uncle, who teaches here, got him into it."

Your mind flies back to the strings that litter your apartment.

'_Puppet strings…_'

"And Gaara… he's not obsessed with anything," Tenten says shrugging. "So he's odd compared with the other two."

You shake your head, eyeing the red-head who could pass as your cousin.

"He was obsessed with sand when we were little," Naruto's muffled voice sounds from where he was huddled over, head hidden in that hideous orange jacket. "He still has hundreds of hour glasses in his room."

"Whatever," Tenten says, stuffing some of her spaghetti in her mouth.

"What did you do to him?" You ask, pushing your untouched plate towards Juugo, who has been eyeing it for the last ten minutes.

"Er… long story…" Naruto mutters. Shikamaru rolls his eyes, taking a bite out of his apple.

"It's not what he did; it's what he _didn't _do," he says. Before you can probe any more, the warning bell rings, signaling five minutes before class. With a collective groan, everyone rises, leaving their trays on the tables and stomping towards the doors. Before you can move though, Tenten catches your hand.

"Watch this!" she says gleefully, nodding towards Naruto.

As Naruto weaves through the crowd he bumps into Sasuke. They both mutter an apology until they look up and see each other. The change is instant.

"Ahh! Watch it, teme!" Naruto shouts. Sasuke's eyes become icy.

"You were the one that bumped into me, dobe." He replies, his voice carrying across the now silent cafeteria.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Naruto shouts.

"I'll call you what I want, dobe." Sasuke snaps.

"Here he goes." Tenten whispers. Before you can ask, a feral cry sounds through the cafeteria. Naruto launches himself at Sasuke, tackling the taller boy to the ground.

"Get off me, dobe!"

"Ahh! Don't call me that, teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

As the cafeteria roars with laughter the two boys lay into each other.

"Alright that's enough!" A voice sounds through the crowd. In an instant, the students scatter in every direction. By the time the two teachers reach the brawling boys, the crowd is gone, leaving you, Tenten, Juugo, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, and Shino.

"Break it up!" You recognize Asuma pulling Naruto up by the scruff of his neck.

"You two! Again!?" The tall man effortlessly hauls Sasuke to his feet. Tall, shoulders almost bursting out of his trench coat, you flinch away as you spot the scars crisscrossing on his head. He shuffles his hat back on with one hand to cover them.

"That's Morino Ibiki," Tenten whispers. "Don't let his appearance fool you – he's a big teddy bear on the inside."

"Are you alright, Uchiha?" Ibiki asks gruffly.

"Hey! Don't take his side!" Naruto shouts. Ibiki ignores him, releasing Sasuke, who nods.

"Hey! How come _he _gets to go!?" Naruto shouts, struggling against Asuma's grip.

"Naruto!"

Naruto flinches, huddling behind Asuma.

You turn towards the doors and see another teacher striding towards the blonde. His brown hair reminds you of Shikamaru's. He has a scar running across his nose and a warm look in his soft brown eyes. The warm look is almost over run with anger.

"Ahh! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whines. "He started it!"

"Enough Naruto," Iruka snaps. "I'll be sure to tell Tsunade-san about this."

Naruto relaxes visibly.

"Fine. Tell the Old Hag," he says, grinning. "I can handle her!"

A snort from Sasuke wipes the grin off his face.

"Shut up, teme! I can! Believe it!" he shouts. Iruka sighs, rubbing his nose.

"All of you get to your next class!" He snaps. Sasuke shuffles off, Hinata hovering over him worriedly. Shino follows, face unreadable. Gaara hesitates a moment, eyes darting to Naruto briefly, before he too leaves. "Naruto! You'd better not start another fight!"

Mumbling to himself, Naruto tests his weight on his foot, before shrieking and falling over.

"It hurts! It hurts!" he cries. Everyone ignores him. Tenten rolls her eyes.

"Juugo, take him to Music," she orders. You remember that Music is your next subject and hurry to keep pace with the large student. Naruto limps behind the two of you, muttering to himself.

"-and then I got him with a left hook, followed by an awesome-"

"Naruto…"

"-and he was helpless because next I-"

"_Naruto…_"

"-and Ibiki-sensei just _had _to interrupt when I was about to-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto whirls to look at the angry Kiba.

"We were all there, it didn't happen like that!" he snaps. Naruto rolls his eyes.

"You don't know anything Mutt Face!" Naruto replies, waving a hand.

You slump in your seat, wondering why you had to choose Naruto of all people to make friends with. The guy was one big walking disaster.

You glance around the room and wince when you see who else is there.

The music room is designed to be soundproof. A door leads to the room containing instruments. Scattered around the room is single desks, and chairs of all sizes and heights, a large piano and a drum kit.

In one corner, Gaara, Shino, Sasuke and Hinata are settled. Opposite them, Kankuro is poking at a random instrument, apparently bored. Kiba, sitting next to him, is in a heated debate with Naruto. On his own, to one side, Rock Lee is looking around the room helplessly.

"What's wrong with Rock Lee?" you ask Naruto, interrupting him and Kiba.

"Huh?" Naruto says, looking over at him. "Oh, he doesn't really like Music. He was forced into it by Tsunade-oba-san. She said he does too much Sport."

Poor Rock Lee looked lost. Looking over at him, you catch his eye. Waving him over, you smile encouragingly. He shuffles over, eyeing you suspiciously.

"Hi," you say. "I'm Suki."

He smiles hesitantly back.

"Ohayo. I am Hachimon Rock Lee," he says. You nod, kicking a chair towards him.

"Come sit with us," you suggest. "You looked lonely."

Rock Lee eyes Juugo warily, but takes the seat.

"Thank you, Suki-chan!" he says, almost blinding you with a smile.

"Hi Fuzzy-Brows!" Naruto greets him.

"Naruto," he says, inclining his head. As the two begin to chat you look around the room again. Sitting away from the younger classes, Pein has a long-suffering look on his face. The door opens again, and Tobi bounces in, followed by Deidara. You groan, wondering just how many of your classes the blonde is going to be in.

"Sasuke!" Tobi shrieks, bouncing over to the boy. "Aren't you excited to be back in Music?! Tobi is!"

Sasuke glares at his cousin.

"Hn," he mumbles. Tobi grins before bouncing over to join Pein and Deidara.

Deidara catches your eye and winks. You glare at him and resist poking your tongue out at him.

"Five…four…three…" you look at Naruto confused, "two… one… Enter Anko."

As the words leave his mouth a series of bangs, accompanied by an explosion of smoke startles you out of your chair.

"Ok, listen up Maggots!" a voice calls. The smoke begins to clear as Naruto pulls you back into your seat. "Welcome to another semester of Music!"

The smoke clears and you gape. Somehow a giant banner has been erected, reading 'Music – Semester Two.' Standing in front of it is a scantly clad woman, giving the peace sign. Her dark hair is pulled up in a strange ponytail, like dark flames at the back of her head. Her dark eyes take everything in.

"As usual, I'll be your teacher!" She says, grinning. "Mitarashi Anko!"

The whole class seems unimpressed by her entrance.

"Anko-sensei, you're going to set of the smoke alarms again," Kiba says in a bored voice. Anko rubs the back of her head laughing sheepishly.

"Oops, forgot about that!" she says. "Oh well. Ok Maggots, you know the deal! Grab your instruments and-"

She stops, staring at you.

"New meat!" she shouts. "Alright! Everyone, get your instruments and get to your rooms while I deal with the newbie! Move!"

Everyone scurries to do as she says. Anko turns to you.

"Name!" she demands. You blink a couple of times. "Well?"

"Suki. Tasogare Suki," you mumble. She grins.

"Play an instrument already?" she asks. You shake your head. "Alright, we'll find something for you!"

Everyone else dashes around, scooping up instruments and random equipment.

Pein is fiddling with a bass guitar, Tobi with a trumpet. Kankuro is twirling drumsticks idly between his fingers while Kiba plucks at his electric guitar. Juugo is inspecting his tuba carefully next to Naruto who is bouncing up and down, empty handed. Sasuke is twirling the bow of Hinata's violin around while Hinata inspects the instrument carefully. Shino is plucking at the strings of a cello why Gaara glares at his double bass.

Suddenly, Anko grabs your hands.

"Look! Lovely fingers!" she proclaims, shoving your hands in front of Naruto. "Piano! We only have one right now, so you'll have to share."

Pulling you up, she shoves you out of the room. You stumble down the corridor, guided by Anko, to a small room with a grand piano in it.

Your mouth drops open as you see a grinning Deidara shuffling over to make room for you on the bench. You drop into the seat next to him with a groan.

"Have you played before, un?" he asks seriously. You look up, startled.

"No," you reply, touching a key shyly. "Is it hard?"

"Dunno, un," Deidara says, grinning. "I've played my whole life so it's easy for me, un!"

You roll your eyes and touch another key.

"But don't worry, Suki, un," he says leaning closer. "I can give you extra tutoring, un."

"Excellent idea!" Anko shouts from behind you, making you jump. "We'll see how she goes, and if she needs more help, you can provide it!"

You curse her mentally and stop yourself from slamming your head on the keys.

"Deidara, show Suki piece five before teaching her the chords," Anko says happily. "I'll move around from group to group!"

As she bounces off back down the corridor, Deidara stretches his hands, cracking his knuckles. As he twists his hands, you catch sight of something weird on them.

"What are they?" you ask curiously, turning his hands back over to face palm-up. Deidara grins, showing off the strange markings proudly.

Matching tattoos stretch across both of his palms. The swirling designs are horribly beautiful. The show an intricately drawn mouth on each hand, the tongues stretching out to lick his wrists. At the centre of each mouth is a horrid scar, slashing across his skin.

"W-What happened?" you ask, tracing one of the scars softly. Deidara smiles sadly.

"When I was little I thought the world needed more smiles. So I gave myself two more – to make up for my Mother and Father's," he says. "As I got older I would draw around them, and I eventually settled on a design I like, and I got that tattooed on at fifteen."

Turning his palms back down, he hits a few keys before launching into a song. You dimly recognize it as Beethoven's 'Midnight Sonata.'

You watch, shocked, as his fingers dance across the keys, creating the beautiful sound. You listen, enchanted, to the magical melody pouring from Deidara's fingers.

You look up, expecting to see his face filled with concentration. To your surprised, he looks bored, eyes drifting over the music idly. Still, you have a great urge to simply lay your head down and listen to him play.

You watch his fingers as the song progresses, captivated.

"Suki, un?"

You look up into Deidara's eye, your mind needing time to catch up.

"Yeah?" you answer stupidly. He grins.

"I'll teach you the chords now, un," he says. You nod and let him position your fingers on the keys. "Ok, un. We'll start simple…"

After the lesson, you wander out of the class in a daze. Naruto, who has a surprisingly sweet voice, bounces beside you.

"Have fun?" he asks mischievously.

"Huh?" is your oh-so-intelligent reply. Naruto grins.

"I saw you with Deidara," he teases. "You couldn't take your eyes off him!"

You turn the same color as your hair.

"You're insane," you inform him.

"Am I?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows. You smack him over the head.

"Yes. Now let's go," you snap.

'_It's not my fault I appreciate good music…_'

"Don't forget, Monkey's!" Tobi bounces up in between you, wrapping his arms around yours and Naruto's shoulders. "After school!"

With that, he bounces off after Pein, followed by a smirking Deidara.

"Oh crap…" you mutter. Naruto sighs, running a hand through his blonde spikes.

"Welcome to hell."


	6. Chapter 5

"_Don't forget, Monkey's!" Tobi bounces up in between you, wrapping his arms around yours and Naruto's shoulders. "After school!"_

_With that, he bounces off after Pein, followed by a smirking Deidara._

"_Oh crap…" You mutter. Naruto sighs, running a hand through his blonde spikes._

"_Welcome to hell."_

"Just take a deep breath."

"Naruto…"

"Relax your shoulders…"

"_Naruto…_"

"And don't be scared, it's a bit intimidating at first bu-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto jerks his head to look at you.

"What?" He demands irritably. You roll your eyes.

"_I'm _not nervous, but maybe you should listen to your own advice." You say, rolling your eyes. Naruto pokes his tongue out at you.

"Whatever." He says. "Let's get this over and done with."

He eyes the door to the study room in the library that Class One claimed for themselves, room 18. Sighing heavily, he reaches out his hand to the handle, opening it slowly.

The door jerks open quickly, an irritated Temari on the other side.

"We could hear you, morons." She snaps. "Get in here."

You roll your eyes and push Naruto ahead of you. He stops into the room. You follow, eyeing your surroundings.

The room holds many tables, all out of their rows. Chairs are scattered, and small bookshelves dot the walls. Large, wide windows allow sunlight to spill in, illuminating the occupants of the room.

Temari returns to her seat next to Itachi, perched on a table to the left. The eldest Uchiha pointedly ignores her, writing furiously in a book. Across the room Pein is flipping through – is that a cooking book? – next to Konan, who looks bored as she fold paper into an intricate design. Tobi is bouncing around the room, obviously waiting for you.

"Suki-chan!" He cries, bouncing closer. "You're here!"

"Like I had much choice…" You mutter, eyeing the boy warily. You look around the room again. "Where's Deidara?"

Next to you, Naruto snorts, nudging you. You stomp on his foot, ignoring his squeals of pain.

"Deidara-senpai is not here!" Tobi says sadly. "He is at the art room!"

'_Art room?_'

Before any one can say anything else, the door clicks open behind you. You and Naruto turn, expecting to see Deidara.

To your surprise, the one who enters is Karin. She strides into the room calmly, dumping her stuff at a desk.

Well, well, well look who's decided to join us." Temari drawls. "Grow bored of my brother?"

Karin shoots her a dirty look.

"Can it, Temari." She snaps. "I just came to see how you're treating my roommate."

Temari rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Itachi, who continues to ignore her.

Karin calmly reaches into her bag and pulls out a letter, tossing it to Konan. Konan catches it and dumps it straight into the bin. Karin rolls her eyes.

"He's not that bad." She says, pushing up her glasses. "Give him a chance."

"Just because _you _date people in a younger class does not mean _I _will." Konan replies in a bored voice, finishing the complicated flower she created. "And certainly _not _Inuzuka Kiba."

Karin rolls her eyes again, leaning against the desk and looking you over. You shuffle beneath her piercing gaze. Suddenly, Pein snaps his book closed, throwing it across the room angrily.

"Screw that…" He mutters. Stomping over to you he holds out his hand. "Timetable."

You dig into your bag, handing it over without meeting his freaky eyes. Said eyes scan it, lighting up eagerly.

"You do Home Ec." He says, a statement, not a question. "Good."

Naruto sniggers next you but is silenced by Pein's glare. Pein thrusts the timetable back into your hands, striding back over to Konan.

"He's horrible at cooking." Naruto whispers to you. "You best be good at it."

Your heart sinks. You weren't bad exactly, but you weren't great either…

"Suki-chan!" Tobi cries, bouncing over again. "Help Tobi with Tobi's psychology homework!"  
You blink lazily.

"I don't do psychology." You say, eyeing the Uchiha warily. He pouts.

"But Tobi needs help!" He says. You sigh, running a hand through your hair.

"I'll help you." Karin sighs. "But only this once!"

Tobi grins at her, and runs to grab his stuff. Karin follows him to a desk, sitting down next to him.

"Monkey one." Temari's voice rings out. "Come here."

"Temari and Deidara are the worst." Naruto whispers to you before rushing over to her.

"Monkey two." Konan's voice rings out. "Now."

'_What the hell?_'

You slouch over to her irritably. She is scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. As you reach her she tears it out of the book and hands it to you. You take it and raise your eyebrows. She meets your eyes with her startlingly deep blue ones.

"Take this down the hall to room 15 and give it to Inuzuka Kiba." She commands. You sigh and take it. "And don't leave until you get a reply."

You nod and head eagerly to the door.

'_I'm getting the hell out of here._'

You open the door and head out into the hall. Stomping down the hall you keep an eye on the door numbers. When you reach room 15 you stop, and eye it evilly.

Knocking lightly you hope that no one answers.

The door opens immediately. White eyes meet yours almost making you scream.

"What do you want?" Neji demands. You hold up the note.

"Inuzuka Kiba." You say in a bored tone. Neji raises his eyebrows and moves aside, letting you enter.

The room is basically the same as room 18, except a lot messier. Spitballs cover the window and surround the door frame, papers are scattered everywhere, and the windows are open.

"Same to you!" Kankuro shouts out a window before slamming it shut. "Bloody bastard…"

Ino, sitting on another desk, snaps her phone shut and scribbles something down on a piece of paper. The minute she looks away Kiba, who is sitting on the chair with his feet propped up on a desk, grabs it and folds it into a paper airplane. He chucks it at Neji, who dodges it on his way back to his work.

The other notice you suddenly.

"Hey!" Kiba says sitting up. "It's the new girl!"

You roll your eyes and stomp over to him, handing him the note. He raises his eyebrows and takes it.

"Aww a love note for me?" He teases. "And you've only been here two days!"

"Don't flatter yourself Mutt Face." You snap. He laughs and opens the note.

As his eyes scan it his smirk drops. He grabs a piece of paper and snatches Ino's pen from her hand. She squawks at him, which he ignores. As he starts to scribble frantically, Ino turns to you.

"So… Suki right?" She asks, looking you over. "The new girl."

"Yeah." You say. "And you're Ino."

"Correct." She says. "Billboard Brow says that your roommate it Karin."

"Billboard Brow?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. Ino grins.

"Sakura." She says. "Queen of the Giant Forehead."

"Oh." You say, feeling sorry for the pink haired girl. Now that you think about it, her forehead _is _large. "Yeah. Karin's my roommate."

Ino's grin grows.

"Karin's great." She says. "She's not stuck up like the rest of the seniors."

"Seniors?" You ask, curious. "I thought K.A.G.T had no seniors."

Ino laughs.

"Wow, you really are ignorant!" She says. "You're still calling it K.A.G.T!"

The mention of the school's name reminds you that you have to ring Zabuza soon.

"Look, it's true, we don't have seniors." Ino says. "But we call them that anyway. It's easier."

"What about Class Two." You ask. "Do you give them a special name?"

Ino giggles, leaning back.

"Middlemen." She says. "Sorta like 'middle school.' And, before you ask, we call Class One 'Juniors.'"

You shake your head.

"Who thought up these names?" You ask. Ino shrugs.

"Older generations." She says. "It's always been around."

"Whatever." You murmur.

"Oi!" Kiba snaps. "Here!"

You take the paper he's waving around, avoiding his angry gaze. You cross back to the door, hell-bent on getting out of there.

"Hey!" Kankuro dashes over. "Tell Karin to come back here! Tell her I'm sorry for whatever I did!"

You roll your eyes, moving out of the door.

"Yeah, yeah." You mutter.

Behind you, you can hear Kiba imitating Kankuro's voice in a high whining voice. As the door closes, you can hear a fight breaking out.

'_What the hell is wrong with this school!?_'

Slouching off towards room eighteen, you fumble for you phone, drawing it out of your pocket. Hitting speed-dial one you wait for Zabuza to pick up.

"Suki?" His voice drifts through. You grit your teeth.

"Konoha Academy for Delinquents?" You growl.

"Oh." You hear him sigh heavily. "Look, Suki…"

"Why am I here?" You demand.

"Because your parents think you need to be there." He says heavily.

"Why?" You demand, stopping in the hall. "When are they ever there to see me to know?"

"That's exactly it." Zabuza says. "They're never there, and when they are, you always end up in a shouting match with them."

"…oh…" You say, leaning against the wall. "Well… do _you _think I need to be here?"

"No." Zabuza answers immediately. "But they didn't believe me. Don't worry, once the school sees you're normal, they'll leave you alone. And think about it, K.A.G.T is an acclaimed school, you'll get a good education there."

"Right…" You say. "Thanks Zabuza…"

"It's ok." He says gruffly. "So how was your first day?"

"Ugh, don't get me started." You say, switching the phone to the other ear. "First up I had Engli-"

"Monkey Two, un!"

Your head jerks up and you cut off mid-sentence. Deidara is striding down the hall, a smug look on his face, his clothes covered in paint and clay.

"Crap. It's Deidara…" You mutter.

"Deidara?" Zabuza demands. "Hmm… should I go into over-protective Guardian mode?"

Your face heats up.

"No." You hiss. "Don't even think that!"

Zabuza chuckles.

"I'll be running a background check all the same." He says.

"Monkey Two, un!" Deidara says stopping in front of you. "No phone calls, un!"

"Gotta go." You sigh. "I'll call you back."

"Right." Zabuza says. "Can't keep _Deidara _waiting."

"Shut up!" You hiss into the phone before hanging up, cutting off Zabuza's laughter.

You look up at Deidara who is watching you with raised eyebrows.

"What?" You demand irritably. He just shakes his head.

"Let's go, un." He says, offering you a hand. You take it warily and he pulls you to your feet. You try to take a step back, and realize that the wall stops you from doing so. You look up and notice that Deidara is standing rather close to you. _Very _close in fact. You can see every detail of his perfect blue-grey eye, the individual lashes framing it, and further down, full plump lips…

"Suki, un?" He whispers. You look back up to his eye.

"Y-Yeah?" You reply shakily. Deidara suddenly grins.

"You're blushing, un." He says. You blush deeper.

"That's because you're in my personal space!" You snap, pushing him away. He darts back a couple of steps laughing. You stomp off towards room 18 again.

'_This is going to be a long afternoon…_'

…_**reach for another cigarette, cause you're graveyard bound in the rusted-out town…**_

Sighing, you toss the Maths sheet into the air, watching it float. It was so ridiculously easy you see no point in doing it now.

"This is great." You mutter irritably, scrolling through songs on your Ipod. "First, it turns out our English teacher handed out porn, next the Maths work is pointless, and I can't be bothered practicing piano… if I could on _that…_"

You glare at the mini keyboard Anko had handed you after class, grinning and saying that all the actual keyboards were being replaced with new models, so you would have to make-do with that.

There is no way in hell that you are going to practice on a child's keyboard that plays 'You Are My Sunshine' whenever you hit the big button shaped like a sun.

_**Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down til…**_

You grab your phone, the Caller ID pronouncing 'Naruto'.

"Yeah?" You say, glancing at the clock. Only Naruto would ring at 11.30pm.

"Suki-chan! I need help!" He cries. You sigh rubbing your forehead.

"What with?" You ask in a bored voice, flipping through Icha Icha Paradise out of sheer boredom."I asked Tenten to go with me to the football match on Saturday, and now I don't know what to wear!" He gushes, his voice rising high and higher. "You have to help me!"

"You asked her to a football game?" You say sceptically. "How...romantic?"

"Shut up!" Naruto snaps. "It's compulsory to go!"

"What?" You demand, snapping the book shut. "Why?"

"To boost school spirit or something." Naruto replies. "I don't know! Just help me!"

"Naruto it's on _Saturday._" You say. "I'll help you on Friday."

"You promise?" He demands. You roll your eyes.

"Yeah I promise." You reply. You hear Naruto sigh.

"Thanks." He says. His voice turns sly. "So... you and Deidara hey?"

You hang up on him.

"Moron." You mutter, dropping the phone. "I guess... I'll have to invite a friend or two to this game myself..."

You fall back on the bed, picking up the book again. Scanning it, you raise your eyebrows.

"This isn't that bad..." You murmur. Burying your nose in the book, you start to read.

*sighs* I hope you like it...


	7. Chapter 6

_**Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down til…**_

With a groan you reach for your phone, cursing the light peeking in the window and onto your face.

"Whatyouwant?" You moan into the microphone.

"Good morning Suki!" Haku says brightly. "Ready for your second day of school?"

"…ready to die?" You reply, kicking off the covers.

"Nope. I need to be alive to annoy you." Haku replies.

"Whatever." You mumble, slumping into the bathroom. Hanging up, you toss the phone onto the bed and begin your morning routine of getting ready for another day.

…_So Light yourself a big cigar, lease a house and seven cars…_

You eye the Home Ec room, unimpressed by the class.

The room itself is huge, a combination of small kitchenettes on one half, and large tables surrounded by chairs scattered on the other.

The plus side is that Deidara is, for once, _not _in your class. However, Pein, Itachi and Temari are scattered around a table, glaring at the other people in the room.

Next to you, Tenten is chatting non-stop about Saturday. You run a hand through your hair and turn up you Ipod subtly. Juugo, across the table, catches the movement and raises an eyebrow. You smile slightly and he returns it. Next to Juugo, Shikamaru is catching up on his sleep. Again.

The next table over, Kiba is talking animatedly with Ino, while Neji seems to be glaring across the classroom at someone. Following his gaze, you catch sight of Hinata, who has just entered. She looks over at Neji and flinches, before hurrying across the room. To your surprise, she drops down at your table, in the seat on Shikamaru's other side. Before you can ask about it, Choji bounces into the room, obviously ecstatic at the thought of cooking. He dashes over to Neji's table, dropping next to the long haired boy. Neji looks up at him briefly, and then returns his glare to Hinata.

"What's with Neji?" You mutter, dropping your headphones around your neck. Tenten looks at you, before switching her gaze over to the white eyed boy. Following his gaze, she frowns as she sees it fixed on Hinata.

"Oh Neji…" She murmurs. "Neji and Hinata are cousins. Hinata's father is the head of Hyuga Inc, you've probably heard of it."

You nod, looking down at your hands.

"We do the security for them." You mutter. Tenten nods.

"Right. Well, Neji's father was second in command, until…" She trails off, looking sadly over at Neji.

"Until what?" You ask. She doesn't answer.

"U-Until my t-third birthday." Hinata says, meeting your eyes. "F-Father l-left Uncle in c-charge of the business for the day…"

She drops her gaze back to the table, eyes full of sorrow.

"W-What happened?" You ask softly, your curiosity overriding your tact.

"T-There was an employee…" Hinata continues softly. "H-He had been fired a m-month before… h-he came in and s-shot Uncle… he thought he was F-Father…"

You stare at her, horrified.

"Neji blames Hinata." Tenten says softly. "If it weren't for her celebration, Hiashi would have been killed, rather than Hizashi…"

You let your eyes rest on Neji, pity filling their depths.

"B-But its ok." Hinata says, a fake smile plastered on her face. "I understand."

Before you can say anything, the door opens again, and your teacher enters.

Black hair falling to her shoulders frame a pretty face with two oddly crimson eyes. She surveys the room, eyes stopping on you briefly.

"Welcome to another term of Home Ec." She says briskly. "I am your teacher, as always, Yuhi Kurenai."

A couple of the students murmur 'hello's except Choji, who waves cheerfully at her.

"Right." She says, smiling at Choji. "I'll be pairing you up now, and as you know, you'll be paired from someone from either a higher or lower class."

She dumps her books on the desk at the front of the room and fishes out a sheet.

"Kitchen One: Nagato Pein, Tasogare Akasuki." She reads out in a bored voice. You look groan, dropping your head on your table. "Kitchen Two: Uchiha Itachi, Akimichi Choji."

After she is done rambling out names she hands out a sheet and gestures to the kitchens.

"Go set up, I'll be back in a second." She says, striding out of the door.

You drift over to Kitchen One, glancing around the room. Choji is hurrying around Kitchen Two, pulling out random equipment while Itachi leans against the counter, talking to Temari in Kitchen Three, who is ignoring the shivering Hinata. An argument from Kitchen Four draws your gaze and you roll your eyes as you see Tenten hit Kiba over the head with a wooden spoon. In Kitchen Five, Shikamaru and Juugo are chatting quietly, in sharp contrast to the babble of Ino, who doesn't seem to notice that Neji isn't listening to her.

You glance down at the paper and scan the recipe on it.

"Apple muffins…" You mutter. "Looks easy."

"It'd better be." Pein drawls, sauntering over and fixing you with a glare. You look away and begin to gather equipment.

Kurenai returns and begins to pull out ingredients, dumping them on the long counter at the front of the room. You scoop up your measuring cups and a large bowl and dash forward.

'_Ok, ok, you're not _that _bad a cook… just remember what Haku taught you:_'

"_Fire extinguisher's under the sink."_

'_Damn it Zabuza! Get out of my head!_'

*Naruto takes a bite out of your muffin and chews thoughtfully.

"Well?" You pester. "Well?"

"Not bad…" He says. "But… something's missing…"

Your shoulders slump.

"Butter." You say. "I forgot the butter. I was hoping you wouldn't be able to tell."

"You can't tell that much." He says. He finishes the muffin, smiling.

"Try one of mine!" Tenten says, shoving the muffin towards him. Naruto takes it, his eyes widening.

"Er… what happened to it?" He asks, holding up the small muffin, half the size of yours.

"I might have put a bit too much milk in…" She says, smiling. "But that was Kiba's fault!"

Naruto takes a hesitant bite, chewing slowly. After a couple of minutes of this, Tenten rolls her eyes.

"Damn it Naruto just swallow already!" She snaps. He does so, quickly.

"It tastes nice." He says, smiling at her. "A bit… different, but nice!"

Tenten rolls her eyes again, a small smile on her face.

"I know they're not that great, but thank you for lying anyway." She says.

You let your gaze drift around the library, taking in the other groups scattered about. You were in a 'Free Study' lesson, so basically you were dumped at a table in the library under the watchful eye of the head librarian, a bored looking man named Mizuki, watching Tenten beg for help with her chemistry homework from Shikamaru.

"Anyway." Tenten says, tossing Shikamaru a glare. "If _you _won't help me, maybe you will, Naruto."

You raise your eyebrows.

"Naruto?" You question. "He doesn't do Chemistry."

Tenten smiles.

"No, but his Uncle is the teacher." She says.

"I thought Jiraiya-san taught Sex Ed." You say, your mouth twisting in distaste.

Naruto pulls a face.

"My other Uncle." He says. "Orochimaru – Jiraiya's brother."

"Yeah, Snakie teaches Chemistry." Tenten says, flapping a hand. "But the point is, you can get me an extension on this report."

"No." Naruto says. "I hate talking to him."

"Why?" You ask, confused.

"Because he's creepy." Naruto says with a shrug. "He freaks me out."

"Silence!" Mizuki snaps, appearing beside your table. "Do your work!"

With a mumbled reply of 'Yes, Mizuki-sensei' you all dig out your various homework.

Shikamaru pulls out his Chemistry book, shuffling closer to Tenten so they can whisper. Juugo, Naruto and you drag out your 'Icha Icha Paradise' books, settling in to read them.

"Hey!" Mizuki snaps, gliding over to you. "Put those disgusting novels away! Where did you get those?"

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answers, turning the page. "It's for English. We're to write a bo- Oh! I didn't know people could bend that way!"

Mizuki's face turns an incredible shade of red before he stomps out of the library, obviously intent on finding the odd English teacher.

"Pictures make everything better." Naruto sighs happily, turning another page.

You eye the pizza box Naruto is offering you warily. Seated on the roof of the library, Naruto had ordered in a pizza.

"Come on, would you rather eat in the cafeteria?" He asks. You shake your head quickly, grabbing a slice. "Unless you _want _to eat in the cafeteria, to see Dei-"

You clamp your hand over his mouth quickly.

"The only reason I'd want to eat in the cafeteria would be to see Sasuke kick your ass again." You say loftily. Naruto turns red.

"He did _not _kick my ass!" He protests. "And I can kick his ass any day of the week!"

"Whatever." You say around a mouthful of pizza. "Where did you _get _this!?"

Naruto grins happily.

"The Butterfly Restaurant." He says happily. "The Akimichi family runs it, and Chouza always lets us order pizza out!"

"It's good." You mumble, taking another bite. Naruto nods.

"The Butterfly Restaurant has the best food." Naruto says. "One day Choji will inherit the chain."

You nod, munching on your pizza quietly. You look up at Naruto again, a question forming in your mind.

"So… what happened between you and Gaara?" You ask, curious. Shikamaru, Juugo and Tenten turn to listen in. "Why is he mad at you?"

Naruto sighs, running a hand through his wild blonde locks.

"Well… ages ago, me and Gaara were friends. Sasuke and that too." Naruto mutters. "But after Sasuke… yeah… well, I refused to be friends with Sasuke and anyone who was friends with him. Gaara said he wasn't going to break up his friendships because of me and Sasuke, so I told him we couldn't be friends, and stopped talking to him…"

You roll your eyes.

"That's so childish!" You say, shaking your head. Naruto glares at you.

"I was twelve at the time!" He snaps. He sighs suddenly rubbing his eyes. "Gaara and I were friends since we were little, so he took it… hard…"

"Hard is an understatement." Tenten chimes in. "Gaara was a troubled child, which is why he's here. The only reason he had any friends was because of Naruto."

You sigh, sick of all the confusing problems.

"Looks like the main problem is you and Sasuke." You observe. "What happened there?"

Naruto closes down instantly. Tenten sighs looking over at you.

"Sasuke and Naruto were best friends." She says. "Until one day Sasuke just stopped being friends with him, told him he was a loser in front of an all school assembly. It hurt Naruto really bad."

"Whatever." Naruto says dully. "It's all in the past."

You grab another slice of pizza feeling slightly guilty for the awkward silence.

Eyeing the room warily, trying to decide if wagging** on your second day of school is really that bad…

"Ahh! Our new student!" A voice behind you booms. "Well, come on in!"

You wince, and curse the others for having History instead. Turning, you come face to face with a white haired man, two red tattoos running down his cheeks like tears.

"I'm Sannin Jiraiya." He says, gesturing to the door. "Come on in."

You slump into the classroom and notice that it's a rather small class. Temari and Tobi are sitting together, talking calmly. Across from them, Kankuro is alternating between glaring at his sister and poking Kiba. Kiba himself is throwing random objects at Choji. You sigh and drop into a spare seat, away from everyone.

"Welcome back!" Jiraiya says happily. "I've missed our lessons everyone!"

No one bothers to answer the overly excited man.

"Now, I'll be handing something for you to read!" He says, reaching into a folder. Pulling out a large stack of paper, he hands it out, revealing that they are actually stacks of twenty pieces of paper stapled together.

"Another book, sensei?" Kankuro asks, flipping though the paper.

"Correct." Jiraiya says. "Now, read this, it's the prologue, and write a report for homework on how great it is, why it is great and what changes, if any, can be made."

Eyeing the paper, you realize it's a copy of the new Icha Icha Paradise book.

'_He's the author!?_ _This lesson's going to be horrible…_'

Settling into read, you can't help but repress a twinge of excitement at the fact that you will be one of the first to read it.

…_Say goodbye to Mr. Right, lock the door, turn out the light…_

Outside the library, you manage to catch Naruto before he can enter. Grabbing his hand, you pull him behind the plant you are hiding behind.

"AHH! RAPE! RA-"

You clamp a hand over his mouth, for the second time that day.

"Shut up!" You hiss. "It's just me!"

He relaxes slightly. You uncover his mouth.

"Suki… you scared me!" He says. "What are you doing here?"

"We're not going in there." You say firmly.

"Huh?" Naruto tilts his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because! It's stupid! We shouldn't have to listen to them!" You snap. "Let's go somewhere else."

Naruto thinks for a moment.

"Alright… but where…" He mutters. "Can't go to your room… Karin will find us… can't go to _my _room… the bastard's probably there…"

"You have to share with Sasuke?" You ask, sniggering. "That's just cruel."

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"It's the stupid councilor's fault." He says. "Ebisu decided to tell my Aunt and Uncle that it would be healthy to spend time with Sasuke. He's just annoyed because I caught him peeking in the bathhouse in town."

"Whatever." You mutter. "Let's go to Tenten's room."

Naruto shakes his head.

"No… she shares with Hinata." He says. "Hinata will tell Sasuke, Sasuke will tell Itachi, Itachi will kick our asses for 'disobedience'."

"What about Shikamaru? Juugo?" You ask.

"Shikamaru shares with Choji, who's probably at football practice." Naruto says. "So that's a possibility… but Juugo's our best bet. He's got a room to himself."

"Why?" You ask.

"Because he's a schizophrenic." Naruto says as though it's obvious. "Let's go there."

You both poke your head out from behind the bush, scan the area and grab Naruto. Running, you both make a mad dash to the dorm building. Once inside the lobby you run past a startled Shizune to the elevators, smashing the button repeatedly.

The doors open and you both catapult in, smashing into someone.

"Ahh! What the hell, un!?"

You look up into the startled face of Deidara.

"Oh crap…" You hear Naruto whisper. You step back from Deidara hurriedly.

"Where do you think _you're _going, un?" Deidara demands. You step back hitting the button for the third floor behind your back. The doors slide shut again.

"We're not going to the library." You say as the elevator starts to move.

"Really, un?" Deidara asks raising an eyebrow. "Says who, un?"

"Me." You say, eyes narrowing. "I'm sick of you lot bossing us around."

Naruto shuffles guiltily. You ignore him, leaving your eyes locked on Deidara's.

"And you honestly think I'm going to let you not show, un?" He demands.

"Yes." You say as the elevator doors ding open. "Because you're sticking with us."

"_Nani!?_" Naruto shouts. "Are you kidding?!"  
"Think about it Naruto." You snap. "The minute we let him go he'll tell the others where we are. So he has to come with us."

You step out of the elevator, grabbing Deidara's hand and dragging him with you. Naruto hurries after you nervously.

"Ahh! Let me go, un!" Deidara snaps. "This is a hostage situation, un!"

"Shut up!" You snap, twisting his arm behind his back like Zabuza taught you. "Naruto, where's Juugo's room?"

"D-Down here…" He says, leading you down the hall. Stopping at room three-oh-four, he knocks on the door. You eye your room warily.

The door creaks open and Juugo stares at the three of you shocked.

"Hi." Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head. "Can we come in?"

Juugo moves aside instantly. You shuffle in, pushing the swearing Deidara ahead of you.

Juugo closes the door behind you, eyeing Deidara warily You push the blonde onto the couch impatiently.

"Ow!" Deidara complains. "You're so rough, un! I prefer it gentle, un…"

You smack him over the head and stomp over to the two boys.

"What are we gonna do about him?" You demand. Naruto and Juugo turn to you, an evil smile plastered across the blonde's face.

"Me and Juugo are going to get food." He says backing towards the door. "We'll see you later."

"WHAT!?"

Quick as a flash the two of them pull the door open and slip out, slamming it shut.

You hear laughter behind you and turn to glare at Deidara.

"Well, this is going to be fun, un." He says, smiling evilly.

'_Oh crap…_'

* This whole muffin thing happened to me and my friends on the first day of Home Ec -_-

** I'm not sure what you call it exactly everywhere else, but we have many names for it over here. Wagging, Ditching, Skipping… I have no idea what it's called everywhere else… hooky I think?


	8. Chapter 7

_You hear laughter behind you and turn to glare at Deidara._

"_Well, this is going to be fun, un," he says, smiling evilly._

'_Oh crap…'_

"So Suki, un," Deidara says, leaning on the arm of the couch, looking at you. "What are we to do, un, all alone in this room…?"

"Don't get any ideas," you snap, striding over to the other couch. Dropping down, you grab the remote and begin to flip through channels on the television, ignoring the blonde.

Even as he shifts closer.

Even as he settles on the same couch as you.

Even as he edges closer to you.

And closer.

And closer.

And…

"Damn it Deidara!" you snap, shuffling away from the blonde who was practically sitting in your lap. "Go away!"

Laughing, he settles next to you, cross-legged. You continue to flick through channels, ignoring him.

"Suki, un…"

You ignore him.

"Suuuuuuuuki, un."

"………"

"Suuuuuuuukiiiiiiii, un!"

"What!?" you snap, turning to face him. He grins at you.

"Entertain me, un," he demands. You roll your eyes, irritated.

"Entertain yourself," you say. He grins again.

"I am, un," he says leaning closer. You glare at him, refusing to back away. "I'm not that bad, Suki, once you get to know me, un."

"What if I don't want to get to know you?" you say, raising an eyebrow. Deidara smiles.

"Why wouldn't you, un?" he asks seriously. "I'm an alright guy, un."

You roll your eyes and choose to ignore him.

"Come on, Suki, un," he whines. "Just talk to me, un."

You sigh and run a hand through your hair.

"What do you want to talk about?" you say, switching off the TV and turning to face him. He grins at you.

"I don't know, un," he says happily. "Why don't you pick, un?"

With another sigh you think for a moment.

"Ok…" You say. "Why are you here?"

Deidara eyes you for a moment, before nodding.

"Hmm… I guess I can answer that, un," he says, smiling at you. "My foster father sent me here."

"Foster father?" You ask. He nods.

"Yeah, my real family is dead, un," he says with a shrug. "I was adopted when I was six, un. My foster father's quite wealthy, so he sent me here when I started acting out, un."

"Oh…" You lean back against the couch, unsure of what to say. Deidara grins at you.

"I started making bombs when I was twelve, un," he says proudly. "I started off small, mailbox bombs, and such, but then I blew up my principal's car, un."

"What?" you hiss. He grins proudly.

"He was going to expel me anyway, un," Deidara says flapping his hand dismissively. "This way I got a bang out of it, un!"

You shake your head.

"Do you like K.A.D?" you ask, he considers it for a moment.

"Yes and no, un…" He says. "I like the art program here, and all my other lessons are ok, un, but…"

"But what?" you prompt. He smiles tiredly.

"But once you're here, you're pegged as a troublemaker, un," he says, shaking his hair. "Even when I meet someone new, like you for instance, they always think I'm a delinquent freak, un."

Looking down, you bite your lip to contain your guilt.

'_I judged him without even knowing him…_'

Deidara grins suddenly, leaning back.

"Let's talk about something… nicer, un," he says, eye dancing. "Do you have a boyfriend, un?"

You blush lightly, looking away.

"No," you say, running a hand through your hair. "You?"

Deidara grins, leaning in slightly.

"No, un…" he says, still grinning. "I don't have a boyfriend, un."

Your gaze leaps from the ground to his eye.

"That's _not _what I meant!" you snap. Deidara laughs.

"I know, I know, un," he says. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend, un. Why? Interested, un?"

Turning scarlet, you glare at him.

"No!" You shout. "You started these questions! Maybe _you're _interested!"

'_Oh _real _mature Suki!_'

Deidara laughs, shuffling slightly closer.

"Oh but I _am _interested, un," he says in a low husky voice, looking you over. "And I can admit it, yeah."

Scarlet, you leap to your feet. "I, uh, have to, ahh!" you stutter, dashing over to Juugo's room, you ignore Deidara's laughter that follows you, slamming the door shut behind you. Leaning against it, pulling out your phone, you start to text.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To: **Uzumaki Naruto

**From: **Tasogare Akasuki

**Message:**

Get back here now!! 

I'm going to kill you for leaving me here!

Help! Help! Help!

**To: **Tasogare Akasuki

**From: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Message:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then I met Itachi, who I naturally thought had a stick up his ass, un," Deidara continues through the door. "But we get on okay now, un. I much prefer his cousin, but don't tell Tobi that I said that, un. He's already got some strange idea in his head that we're best friends, un."

"I don't care!" you shout back. Thumping your head back against the door, you know that Deidara is sitting on the other side, in the same position you are. He has been blabbering on about his life for the last hour or so.

"Of course you do, un," Deidara replies cheerfully. "Look, Suki, if this relationship is going to work, we need to get to know each other, un."

"_What relationship!?" _you screech. You can hear Deidara laughing and thump your head back against the door again.

"Don't play hard to get, Suki-chan, un!" Deidara responds playfully. You feel like screaming.

…_**Slow dancing in the club, the diamonds look like rainbows… **_

"That's me, un!" Deidara says, and you hear him fumbling for his phone. Leaping to your feet, you pull the door open, causing Deidara to fall into the room.

"Wha…?" He says, you lean down and snatch his phone out of his hand. You glance at the caller ID.

**Nagato Pein**

Hitting the 'reject call' button, you tuck the phone into your pocket, glaring down at the grinning blonde.

"No phone calls," you say, stepping over him. He grins, sitting up.

"Jealous, un?" He asks cheekily, winking. "Don't worry, Suki-chan, I only have eyes for you, un."

"Ahh!" you cry, dropping onto the couch. "Shut up!"

"Communication is an important part of a relationship, un," Deidara says in a sing-song voice, rising and crossing towards you.

Before you can snap at him, the door flies open again.

"We're back Suki!" Naruto cries, bouncing in the room. He stops, taking in your position on the couch and Deidara slowly edging towards you. "…Am I interrupting?"

You glare at the blonde, but Deidara drops onto the other couch, looking bored.

"Of course not, Monkey, un," Deidara says flipping his hair. "And how long do you expect to keep me here with you kids, un?"

You stare at him, incredulous.

'_What the hell…?_'

"Until we're sure that you aren't going to rat us out," Naruto says, unaware of your confusion. He crosses over to the kitchen dumping the boxes in his arms onto the counter. Juugo does the same.

You glare at Deidara, shocked by his strange behavior.

Rolling his eye, Deidara snatches up the remote, flicking through channels. You keep staring, unable to work out the change in the older blonde.

"Ok! We have food!" Naruto announces happily. You rise, drifting over to the table, ignoring Deidara following you. Naruto frowns at him.

"You might as well eat too, we're not that mean," he grumbles sitting down. Juugo sits across from him, while you settle to the younger blonde's right. Deidara settles in the last seat across from you.

As you all begin to eat, passing around the boxes of Chinese food, you stiffen as you feel a leg rub against yours. Looking up, you catch the glint in Deidara's eye, barely visible. Reaching forward, he grabs another box, his leg brushing higher on yours. You glare at him as Naruto continues to babble on to Juugo. You kick the leg gently, tossing it off of yours. It returns after a few seconds.

Rising, you drop your chopsticks. Naruto breaks off his conversation.

"What is it?" he asks. You force a smile on your face.

"I'm going to head back to my room, I'll see you tomorrow." You say.

"Aww, come on Suki," Naruto whines. "Stay a bit longer!"

"No thank you," you say firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Crossing to the room, you're almost at the door when you head Deidara's voice.

"If she's leaving I'm out of here too, un!" he says. Before Naruto can protest, Deidara crosses the room, flinging the door open.

"Oh no!" Naruto cries. "He's gonna tell!"

You sigh, hurrying to the open door.

"I'll stop him," you assure him, stepping out and closing the door behind you. Turning from the door you let out a slight squeak as you see Deidara leaning against the wall in the corridor.

"What do you want?" you demand, stomping past him towards your room.

"Let me walk you to your room, un," Deidara says cheerfully, bouncing along next to you. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Suki-chan, un!"

You stop outside your door, whirling to face the blonde.

"Ok, look," you snap. "I'm not _your _anything, I don't get why you're acting like this, and I don't particularly care to find out!"

Deidara hears you out, smiling the whole time. The moment you are finished, he leans in, pushing his lips to yours briefly.

Your eyes widen and as soon as it started, it's over.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Suki-chan, un!" he says, striding down the hall, whistling. You turn scarlet before fumbling with the door behind you. Unlocking it, you stumble in, face burning.

'_What the hell was that!?_'


	9. Chapter 8

_Deidara hears you out, smiling the whole time. The moment you are finished, he leans in, pushing his lips to yours briefly._

_Your eyes widen and as soon as it started, it's over._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Suki-chan, un!" he says, striding down the hall, whistling. You turn scarlet before fumbling with the door behind you. Unlocking it, you stumble in, face burning._

'_What the hell was that!?'_

You thump your head against the table again, like you have been doing for the last hour.

"Why me?" you moan. "Why does everything happen to me?"

The door opens suddenly and you look up. Karin strides in, giving you a strange look.

"What are you doing?" she demands suspiciously. You groan.

"Nothing…" you reply. "Nothing…"

Crossing to her room, Karin throws you one last look before slamming the door behind her. Thumping your head back on the table, you moan again.

…_**Slow dancing in the club, the diamonds look like rainbows…**_

You blink a couple of times.

'_That's not my ringtone…_'

Fumbling in your pocket you pull out the strange phone and look at it for a moment.

**Caller ID: Uchiha Tobi**

Frowning, you realize you still have Deidara's phone. Sensing no harm in talking to _Tobi _you decide to answer it.

"_Deidara-senpai!" _The voice shrieks through before you can say anything. "_Where are you?! Suki-chan and Naru-chan didn't show up!_"

"Er… Tobi…" you begin, not sure what to say. "It's Suki."

"_Suki-chan!_" Tobi shrieks. "_Why do you have Senpai's phone?"_

"He left it with me by accident," you say. "I don't know where he is."

"_Ok. Suki-chan, where were you today?" _Tobi asks seriously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," you promise. "Good night, Tobi."

"_Good night, Suki-chan!_" He replies before hanging up. You hang up the phone and switch it off. You didn't need any more of those calls.

"Ugh…" you glance over at the clock. 8.30pm. "Screw this; I'm going to bed before anything else happens."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_I used to live in a world of black and white, until my dreams turned day into night…_

With a groan you turn off your Ipod.

'_World of black and white…how I wish that was true…_'

Glaring around the English room, you curse Naruto and the others for being late.

As if summoned by your words, the door flies open and Naruto, Juugo and Shikamaru enter. Crossing to you, you notice Naruto doesn't look very happy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" you say, raising a hand. Naruto drops into his row, glaring.

"Tenten changed out of English," he moans. "She's in Psychology now! She's really smart, and she's going to find someone else who's smart, and forget all about me! Then I'll die all alone!"

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru drops into his usual seat, head dropping down instantly. Juugo settles next to him. Rising quickly, you grab your stuff and steal Tenten's former seat.

"Calm down, Naruto," you say, arranging your stuff. "It'll be alright. You'll see her next lesson, right?"

Naruto nods slowly, still pouting.

"P.E," he says. "We have P.E together."

"There you go," you say, eyes fixed on the door. "You'll see her then."

"Right…" Naruto follows your gaze to the door and grins. "Waiting for Deidara?"

"Yea- No!" You catch yourself at the last minute, whirling to glare at the grinning blonde. "No! I'm waiting for Kakashi-sensei."

"Sure…" Naruto says, rolling his eyes. "If you _are _waiting for Kakashi, it'll be at least half an hour longer."

"Why do we come this early then?" you ask, puzzled. Naruto grins.

"The one time we all decided to show up half an hour late, he was on time," he says sheepishly. "I swear he did it on purpose."

You roll your eyes, before returning your gaze to the door.

"Deidara's not going to show up today," Naruto says in a bored voice.

"Why?" you ask. Then you catch yourself. "Why would I care?! That's what I meant!"

Naruto giggles helplessly. You turn your glare on him.

"Because he came yesterday," Naruto says, flapping a hand. "So he won't show today. He'll probably be in the art room."

As if to contradict Naruto on purpose, the door opens again and the Seniors enter, talking and arguing. Spotting you, Deidara breaks off his argument with Itachi and dashes over.

"Where the hell is my phone, un!?" he demands. Naruto snickers.

"It's alright, Deidara, the phone sex hotline will still be there tonight," he taunts.

Deidara throws him a withering glare, causing the boy to shrink into his seat. You pull the phone out of your bag and hand it to him.

"Here," you say. As he takes it, his hand brushes yours lightly, sending warmth coursing through your fingers.

"Why do you have his phone?" Naruto asks curiously.

"It's not important, un," Deidara drawls, dropping into the row behind them. The other Seniors follow suit.

'_What the hell!? He's acting like last night didn't even happen!_'

Naruto rolls his eyes, slumping down in his seat. "Stupid Kakashi-sensei," he mutters. "Always late…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You slam the door to your room shut irritably. Kankuro, sprawled across the table, jumps. Karin raises an eyebrow above her glasses. You toss both of them a glare before stomping to your room.

Throwing your bag on the bed, you stomp around angrily for a moment, needing to move but not wanting to do anything.

"What the hell is his problem?" you growl. "He acted like, like nothing happened!"

Dropping down onto your bed, you stare at the ceiling for a minute.

…**How long will I let this go? I can't stand to spend another night alone…**

You snatch your phone out of your pocket to read the message.

**To: **Tasogare Akasuki

**From: **Tensakai Tenten

**Message:**

Get online!!!

Rolling your eyes, you drop the phone, shuffling over to grab your laptop from your desk, opening it up. As you wait for it to load up, you settle back on the bed, getting comfortable. Apparently there's a chat site the whole class used.

Opening it up, you raise your eyebrows at the screen.

Enter Username:

With a sigh, you type in something simple.

Username confirmed, welcome Suki-Monkey.

Slapping your forehead, you groan.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him!?_'

You blink a couple of times as a box appears suddenly.

RamenLord has invited you to a private conversation.

Clicking the accept button, you shake your head at his name.

RamenLord: Suki! What the hell is up with your name!?

Suki-Monkey: Shut up, Ramen Boy.

RamenLord: It's LORD!! RamenLORD!!

Ten²: It's still got ramen in it!

RamenLord: Don't agree with her! Juugo, back me up!

BigJug: ……You could be more creative.

RamenLord: Yours is BIGJUG!!!

BigJug: You picked it.

RamenLord: Ahh! You're all against me!

TroublesomeCloud: No, you're just an idiot, Naruto.

RamenLord: Shut up, Shika.

Suki-Monkey: Did anyone else notice anything weird about the Senior's today?

RamenLord: I try not to look at them.

TroublesomeCloud: ALL of the Seniors or just Deidara?

Suki-Monkey: ALL OF THEM!!!

RamenLord: Hahaha! Suki and Deidara sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!

Suki-Monkey: …….There is no mature answer to that.

Ten²: Sure there is! Naruto and ramen, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!

RamenLord: I wish… *dreamy sigh*

TroublesomeCloud: Don't you mean Naruto and Tenten sitting in a tree?

Ten²: O////O

RamenLord: O////O

_RamenLord has left the conversation._

_Ten² has left the conversation._

TroublesomeCloud: What a drag… I have nothing to do.

BigJug: I have some History work I could use help with…?

TroublesomeCloud: Sure. I've got nothing better to do. Night Suki.

Suki-Monkey: Night guys.

_TroublesomeCloud has left the conversation._

_BigJug has left the conversation._

Closing down the box, you sit back, sighing.

'_Well, that was a complete waste of tim-_'

You cut yourself off as another box pops up.

.Bang has invited you to a private conversation.

Frowning, you click the accept button out of curiosity.

.Bang: Suki-chan!!!

Suki-Monkey: …Tobi?

.Bang: No! It's Deidara!

Suki-Monkey: …….

_Suki-Monkey has left the conversation._

Logging off, fuming, you close down your laptop, dumping it on the floor.

"Stupid Deidara," you mutter, crossing to the bathroom. "Acting like nothing happened all day and now! Ugh!"

Stomping into the bathroom, you slam the door behind you, frustrated.

You were going to damn well forget about the stupid blonde until you can get some real answers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Itachi… Temari, ugh, put a bra on girl… __Tobi… Pein…damn. No Deidara…_'

Narrowing your eyes you scan the table again, and sure enough, the loud blonde is missing.

"Where the hell…?"

"Suki!"

You jump a mile in the air, turning to glare at Tenten as she drops her tray at the cafeteria table.

"Must you be so loud?" you growl. She grins.

"Yes. Yes I must," she replies. Picking at her food, she begins to eat.

Naruto slumps over to the table, sitting next to Tenten, causing both of them to blush lightly. Shikamaru, on your other side, snorts softly, even though his head is down.

"Where's Juugo?" You ask, looking for the tall boy.

"Counseling," Naruto mumbles around a mouthful of ramen. "Ebisu's demanding his lunchtimes as well."

Tenten pulls a face, fork halfway to her mouth.

"Poor Juugo," she says. "The food that Ebisu'll feed him tastes worse than this."

You hear the doors open and your gaze swings over to them. Deidara enters, covered in clay, and heads for the order line. You glare at him.

'_He ditched class all day to play with _clay!?_'_

Rising, you leave your food and ignore Naruto's shouts as you cross towards the other blonde. Arriving at the line, Deidara raises an eyebrow at your appearance.

"You. Talk. Now," you snap, grabbing his arm and dragging him back towards the doors.

Ignoring the blonde's protests, you successfully tow him from the room, ignoring the weird looks you receive. Stopping outside the cafeteria, you release him and glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" you demand. Deidara grins.

"Nothing, un," he says. "But something seems to be bothering you, un."

"What do you think!?" you shriek, causing several students to look at you. Glaring back at them, you grab Deidara's hand, dragging him around the side of the building.

"Jeez, Suki, if you wanted to get me alone you could have asked, un," Deidara teases.

Ignoring him, you stop, releasing him.

"Why have you been acting like this!?" you exclaim. "Like- like nothing happened!"

"Well, what did happen, un?" Deidara asks, his smirk giving away his amusement of the situation. You flush.

"You know what happened," you mumble, looking at your feet.

"Oh? Refresh my memory, un," Deidara says, grinning now.

Blushing the same color as your hair, you glare at the ground.

"Wh-Why did you k-kiss me?" you mumble. You hear Deidara chuckle.

"Because I wanted to, un," he says simply. "And I want to do it again, un."

Glaring up at the blonde, you frown.

"No," you say. "No. You've been acting like nothing happen-"

You are cut off as Deidara pushes his lips gently against yours, a little firmer than last time. Before you can even close your eyes, he pulls back.

"Aww, is Suki-chan upset that I was ignoring her, un?" Deidara teases. You stare at him, shocked. Deidara smiles sadly at you. "I am sorry about that, but I have a reputation, un."

You tilt your head to the side, puzzled. He sighs.

"People have certain expectations of me, un," Deidara says sadly. "And I don't want you to have to deal with that, un."

You frown, trying to understand his cryptic words.

"Anyway, the point is, un," Deidara continues. "If we're going to have anything, it has to stay quiet, un."

You think for a second.

"By 'quiet' you mean secret, right?" you ask. Deidara nods. Your frown deepens.

"Please, Suki, un…" Deidara says softly, wrapping his arms around your waist. "I really do like you… please, un?"

Biting your lip, you lean into his embrace, feeling comfortable.

"I- I… guess…" You mumble. "Quiet… I can do that…"

Deidara hugs you tighter.

"Thank you, un," he whispers. "You won't regret it, un."

Looking up at him, you give him a look of mock severity.

"I better not," you say sternly. Deidara grins, leaning down. Your eyes widen in anticipation.

Millimeters before Deidara's lips touch yours, a voice rings out.

"Suki?"

You curse Naruto, pulling out of Deidara's arms.

"Suki? Where are you?"

'_He had to bring Tenten…_'

"This is troublesome…"

Groaning, you step away from Deidara. The blonde tosses you a grateful look before vanishing around the corner of the building. As the end of his ponytail vanishes around the corner, a crash behind you announces Naruto's oh-so-graceful entrance. Spinning, you meet Shikamaru's knowing eyes.

"Um, hi guys," you say. Naruto and Tenten start to complain about how you vanished, while Shikamaru continues to watch you.

"Come on, Suki," Naruto says, grabbing your hand. "You rushed out before we could finish!"

Allowing Naruto to drag you back, you catch Shikamaru's eye again. He raises an eyebrow and mouths one word.

'Deidara?'

'_Oh crap…_'

* * *

Hey! Sorry for this being a day late (*laugh* that's a nice song, 'A Day Late') but I was _really_ busy yesterday. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I update on Tuesdays. I have no studies at school so I have a lot of homework; I take karate and don't get back until late. Oh well, I just do. Anywho, I'll update next Tuesday as planned, but probably not the Tuesday after that. I'm going to Mexico for about 1.5 weeks and I don't know if I'll be alowed on or not. Maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll post two chapters next week instead of just one. (*hint hint* Reviews & messages make for a happy Singergirl *hint hint*)


	10. Chapter 9

"_Um, hi guys." You say. Naruto and Tenten start to complain about how you vanished, while Shikamaru continues to watch you._

"_Come on, Suki." Naruto says, grabbing your hand. "You rushed out before we could finish!"_

_Allowing Naruto to drag you back, you catch Shikamaru's eye again. He raises an eyebrow and mouths one word._

'_Deidara?'_

'_Oh crap…'_

Eying the cake in front of you nervously, you watch as Kurenai-sensei inspects it carefully. Thankfully, she wasn't going to taste it, or you'd be screwed.

It wasn't your fault… not really. You had been calmly daydreaming about stolen kisses with Deidara in the elevator, when Pein had interrupted your thoughts.

"Er… is it supposed to have a hole in it?" He muttered, poking it. You looked down in horror at the sight of the cake you had prepared so carefully sitting upside down on a cooling rack, the majority of the actual cake still in the tin, the outer shell broken clear away.

You, naturally, did the logical thing, and stuffed a tea towel inside it, flipping it over to hide the material.

Now, watching Kurenai-sensei inspect it, you look up at Pein, who is watching equally as nervously.

"Hmm…looks good," Kurenai-sensei proclaims. "Nice and firm, alright decoration, I'd say a high B."

Sighing in relief, you murmur a 'thank you' before snatching up the cake and dashing back towards your kitchen.

"That was close…" Pein growls. "You screw the next recipe up and I'll kick your ass."

You roll your eyes, discreetly removing the tea towel and dumping it into an unused drawer.

"You were the one that tried to remove it without letting it settle," You drawl. "_You _screwed it up."

_**Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down til…**_

Ignoring Pein's growled reply; you pull your phone out, answering the call.

"No phones in class!" Kurenai-sensei shouts. You ignore her. Everyone does.

"Yeah?" You growl.

"_Suki! I set the apartment on fire!_" Suigetsu's voice is panicked. Wincing, you quickly cross out of the classroom.

"Calm down, Sui, tell me what happened," you say soothingly. "Wait, is the fire out?"

"_Yes! I-It's out!_" Suigetsu shrieks. "_B-But there's smoke marks, and burns, and Uncle Kisame's gonna kill me!_"

Leaning against the wall, you switch the phone to the other ear.

"Calm down. Go across the hall and get Haku," you command. You hear scuffling as Suigetsu hurries over to the other apartment.

"_What do I do?_" He demands as he hammers on the door. "_What do I say to Uncle Kisame?!_"

You hear the door open down the other end, and Haku's voice.

"Hand me over," you order. You hear Suigetsu fumbling with the phone.

"_Hello?_" Haku's musical voice flows down the phone.

"Hey, Haku, it's me," you say. "Remember when I was thirteen and set the house on fire?"

"_Yes,_" Haku's voice is flat. "_Why?_"

"Well, Suigetsu's done the same thing, can you help him?" You ask.

"_Very well… but you owe me,_" Haku replies. You roll your eyes.

"For what?" You ask.

"_For not telling Aniki!_" Haku responds. "_You know that if he finds out he won't let you near Suigetsu again!"_

"…damn…" You mutter. "Fine. Whatever."

You hear footsteps and look up, delighted to see a familiar blonde artist heading towards you.

"Look, I have to go," you say as Deidara gets closer. "Put Sui back on?"

"_Sure. Stay out of trouble!_" Haku chimes, handing the phone back over.

"_Suki!? Is it fixed?_" Suigetsu asks desperately. Deidara sidles up close to you, ignoring that you are on the phone.

"Yeah, Sui, it's fixed," you say, shuffling away from Deidara with a frown. He follows, eyes latched onto your neck, which you have recently discovered to be one of his favorite places to kiss you.

"_Oh thank Kami-sama!_" Suigetsu gasps. "_I owe you big for this!_"

You bite your lip as Deidara attaches his mouth to your neck, sucking and biting eagerly.

"Y-Yeah…" You mutter, trying to indicate to Deidara that you want him _off._ "I think I-I know a way y-you can make it u-up to me."

"_Sure! Just say the word!_" Suigetsu says eagerly.

"T-This Saturday, the s-school's having a football g-game," You stutter. "I-It's compulsory for m-me to attend, wanna k-keep me company?"

Deidara looks up from your neck, eye narrowing.

"_That's it? Sure!_" Suigetsu says. "_What time?_"

"Eleven," you say evenly, meeting Deidara's suspicious gaze. "I'll meet you at the front gate at ten-thirty."

"_Alright then, see you Saturday,_" Suigetsu says.

"See you Saturday, thanks Suigetsu," you reply, ending the call. Deidara eyes you warily.

"Who's 'Suigetsu,' un?" He asks, stepping back. You smile lazily.

"A friend," you reply innocently. "He lives in my apartment building."

"Why is he coming to the game, un?" Deidara demands. "Is he like, a date, un?"

You smirk.

"No… he's just a friend," you say, knowing Deidara doesn't believe you. "And I haven't seen him since I started here, so it'll be nice to catch up."

Deidara looks you over for a minute, before moving in close, pushing his body against yours.

"Well, un…" He murmurs. "I'll just have to make sure he knows you're unavailable, un."

Latching his mouth onto yours, Deidara slips his tongue inside immediately, exploring happily. Your eyes shutter and you bring your hands up to tangle in his ponytail. As the blonde's tongue explores your mouth you stroke his hair softly.

_**Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down til…**_

Moaning, you break contact with Deidara's mouth, fumbling for your phone. Deidara whines, trying to capture your lips again. Peeking at the caller ID you sigh as you see Shikamaru's name, shuffling away from Deidara.

"Yeah?" You say, answering the call. "W-What is it?"

"Stop making out with Deidara and get back inside," the lazy genius drawls. You turn scarlet.

"W-What!?" You stutter. "I-I'm not-"

"Sure…" Shikamaru cuts you off. "I know, I know, you're not making out with him, blah, blah, blah, whatever. I don't have time to pretend not to know about it."

Blushing furiously, you end the call, turning back to Deidara.

"Sorry… I have to go," you mumble. Deidara scowls, before placing a quick kiss on your lips.

"Fine… I'll see you next lesson," he says, kissing you again. You nod, waving him off.

Crossing back into the class, you avoid Shikamaru's gaze as you return to your kitchen where Pein is still sulking over the cake.

"Get over it," you mutter, starting on the dishes. Pein throws you a filthy look before picking up a new tea-towel.

"Shut up," he growls, picking up the fist bowl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking your head, you sneak a quick glance at Naruto, noting that his attention is still firmly fixed on Tenten. Looking back at Deidara, he nods to you, jerking his head towards the large library doors. You shake your head again, your eyes snapping back to your table's occupants. Tenten and Naruto are chatting shyly, Juugo is working quietly, and Shikamaru… Shikamaru is sleeping, as usual. You look back at Deidara, and he is yet again signaling for you to try and leave the library. Shaking your head _yet again _you try to ignore him this time, knowing that it's useless, your eyes seem to naturally drift towards the blonde. Gritting your teeth, irritated, you rise, the motion drawing the eyes of the occupants of your table.

"I'm going to get a book," you growl. "Back in a minute."

Naruto nods, returning to his conversation with Tenten, Juugo returns to his work and Shikamaru… Shikamaru never looked up.

Stomping towards the stairs, you cross to the second level of the library, once again appreciating the beauty of the large, two-story buildings. The bottom level is dominated by a large room, filled with desks, the walls of the east, west and north sides lined with the latest in computer technology. A set of double doors in the north wall leads to the offices used by students and the Chaplin. Up the stairs, the second level is basically a large balcony, looking over the desks below. Bookshelves line all the walls, couches scattered around for people to read on. Some of the bookshelves form small alcoves with couches in them, for students to study in or read quietly.

Stomping over to a set of bookcases, you slip behind them, revealing one of the least used sections of the library, deserted. Slumping down onto the couch there, you glare at the gap you entered in, waiting for inevitable arrival of the blonde.

It doesn't take long.

Sliding between the shelves, Deidara smirks at you, blue eye locked onto your green. You frown at him, conveying that you are _not _happy with him. Deidara raises an eyebrow, settling next to you on the couch. You shuffle further down. He follows.

"Deidara…" you growl. "Do you have any idea how obvious you were back there?"

Deidara shrugs, shuffling even closer.

"I didn't think I was that obvious, un…" He murmurs, stretching an arm over the back of the couch to fiddle with your hair. "And it worked, right, un?"

Ignoring him, you turn away. Deidara continues to twirl your hair between his fingers.

"Suki…" He murmurs. "Suki… don't sulk, yeah?"

Sighing, you turn back to him, leaning against his chest. Deidara smiles triumphantly, wrapping an arm around you.

"Damn you…" You mutter, unable to resist the blonde's charms.

"I know, I know, un." Deidara chuckles, kissing your forehead gently. "You hate it when I do that, un."

Nuzzling into the blonde's chest, you let your heavy eyelids droop.

'_Mmm… comfy…_'

Closing your eyes, you decide a brief moment's rest won't hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You frown, trying desperately to cling to the last thread of sleep. As it evades you, you return to the waking world with a moan. Blinking against the harsh light, you squirm, feeling that something's not quite right.

"Sorry I woke you, un." Deidara's amused voice rings out. You focus your eyes on him, and realize for the first time that you are _not _in your room, or your bed.

"Where am I?" You gasp, looking around. The room is identical to yours, only lit by the bedside table lamp. Looking out the window, the breath flies from your lungs as you realize that it is dark outside. Very dark.

"You're in my room, un," Deidara says, sitting down on the bed with you. "You fell asleep on me in the library, and you were obviously very tired, so I let you sleep, un…"

Shrieking, you try to climb out of the bed, but the blankets tangled around your feet stop you.

"I missed my last lesson!" You cry, grabbing your phone. Looking at the time, you shriek again. "It's one am!"

Deidara calmly takes the phone out of your hands, putting it back on the bedside table. Leaning in, he kisses you lightly.

"Go back to sleep, un," he murmurs. You shake your head.

"No…" You whisper. "I have to go…"

Deidara smirks at you.

"Think about it, Suki-chan, un." Deidara says. "What would people think if they saw you sneaking out of my room at one am, yeah?"

You glare at him.

"No one _sane _would be up at one am on a Thursday!" You hiss. Deidara grins at you.

"Want to take that chance, un?" He asks. "And I'm perfectly sane, un."

You think for a moment.

'_I don't want to be seen… but what are the chances? Still…_'

Sighing, you drop your head back onto the bed, giving in. Deidara smiles at you.

"Right un, now I'll show you what I've been doing, un." He says.

"So long as I don't have to get up…" You mutter, your lazy side kicking in. Deidara nods, leaving the room hurriedly.

Just as you begin to drift off again, drowning in Deidara's scent, he returns.

"Here, un!" He announces happily. You push yourself up onto your elbows, curious.

Deidara is holding a large sculpture. Made of clay, it is incredibly detailed, and in the process of being painted. Obviously it has been through a kiln. You narrow your eyes, trying to make out the details…

"Deidara…" You begin. "I-Is that a statue… of me?"

Deidara smiles, bringing the sculpture closer. You see that it is indeed of you. You are leaning against an invisible wall, music plugged in. Your eyes are open and gazing off into the distance. The statue is perfect down to the smallest detail.

"Oh my…" You stretch out an uncertain hand. Deidara nods encouragingly and you let your fingertips run over the clay Suki's face.

"Deidara…" You whisper. "This is incredible…"

Deidara sets the statue down next to the bed, drawing something out of his pocket.

"I do my best work in the middle of the night, un." He says. "Here, un."

Handing you a small box, he picks up a sketchpad and begins to flip through it. Looking at it, you see that the majority of the sketches are of you. You turn the box over in your fingers for a moment before opening it. Your eyes widen and a smile creeps onto your face as you see a small, white clay bird. Lifting it out carefully, you see that it has a chain threaded through the small hole on its back. Your smiling growing, you hold it up to your eyes, inspecting it up close.

"Do you like it, un?" Deidara asks uncertainly. You look up in time to catch his hesitant look. Slipping the chain over your head, you throw yourself on him, hugging him tightly. Deidara catches you, wrapping his arms around you. You bury your face in his neck happily.

"I love it!" You say, your voice muffled. "Thank you!"

Nuzzling your hair, Deidara hold you to him tightly.

"I'm glad, un." He says. "Now, go back to sleep, un."

Nodding, you pull out of his warm embrace, dropping your head back onto the pillow. You feel Deidara bring the blankets up around you, and place a quick kiss on your lips before leaving. Drifting off, you barely notice the smile on your face.


	11. Chapter 10

_Nuzzling your hair, Deidara hold you to him tightly._

"_I'm glad, un." He says. "Now, go back to sleep, un."_

_Nodding, you pull out of his warm embrace, dropping your head back onto the pillow. You feel Deidara bring the blankets up around you, and place a quick kiss on your lips before leaving. Drifting off, you barely notice the smile on your face._

Wiping your mouth disgustedly, you smack Rock Lee around the head repeatedly.

"Ahh! Suki-chan!" He cries, trying to fend off your blows. "I was only giving you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! Like Kabuto-sensei told me to!"

"Since when does mouth-to-mouth require tongue!?" You shout, beating him harder.

"I could not help it!" Lee shouts. "You are so beautiful, Suki-chan! What man could resis-"

You smack a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Shh!" You hiss, thoroughly embarrassed. "Don't say that!"

"You are right!" Lee cries with a gasp, tearing away from your hand. "My beautiful Sakura-chan might hear!"

Everyone in the room, bar the teacher, groans as Lee begins to rant about how lovely Sakura is. You look towards the clock, delighted to see you only have five minutes left.

"Alright, that's enough," Kabuto says. "Sit down, Lee. The rest of you, pay attention!"  
Kabuto drones on for a few minutes, before he is interrupted by the bell. The class leaps to their feet, eager to get away from the odd, silver haired man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and then you fucking spit all over his fucking gifts…"

Wide-eyed, the whole class stares at the man before you, constantly swearing about how you all didn't deserve to live, and how you squandered God's gifts. He also said 'fuck' more times than you can count.

"…fucking hell! You're all gonna fucking burn…"

Leaning across to Tenten, you try not to be spotted by the crazed religious fanatic.

"This is R.E, right?" You hiss. She nods.

"Yeah, Hidan-sensei has always been a bit… eccentric." She whispers back. "He's probably happy there's a new kid, now he can rant at you anew."

Groaning, you drop your head on the table.

"You have a fucking problem with my fucking class, new kid?" The teacher snaps. You sit up quickly, shaking your head. "Didn't fucking think so!"

Stomping back to the blackboard, Hidan takes up a piece of chalk. Writing quickly on the board, he scrawls out some illegible writing.

"Right! This is your fucking homework!" He snaps. "Now, get the fuck out!"

You look at the clock. Sure enough, you still have half an hour of class.

"Um…" you begin, looking at Tenten. She kicks you.

"Shut up!" She hisses. "Let's go!"

You both dash from the classroom, eager to get away from the crazy teacher.

"I have to find Orochimaru-sensei!" Tenten cries, grabbing your hand. "You'll come with me, right? You won't make me go see the snake on my own, right!?"

Slightly afraid, you nod. Tenten grins, dragging you towards the main building.

"Thanks, Suki!" She cries. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

You let Tenten drag you through the halls, towards the science labs. On the way, you pass by a room with an open door.

"No!" A booming voice shouts. "You must put more passion into it!"

Tenten skids to a halt, an evil grin creeping onto her face.

"That's Gai-sensei!" She says. "He teaches P.E, but doubles up as a Drama teacher!"

Unable to comprehend her glee, you peek into the classroom and almost gag. The teacher, standing at the front of the class, is wearing the same outfit that Rock Lee is always wearing, the green jumpsuit, the orange leg warmers. His hair is even identical, shiny and black. His eyebrows are, if possible, even bushier.

"Ok, youthful students!" He shouts. "Try it again! With more passion!"

"No, un!" A familiar voice shouts. You look across the room, past the other seniors, to see Deidara glaring at his sensei. "Hell no, un!"

"But Deidara-senpai!" Tobi cries. "We must!"

"Tobi is right!" Gai shouts. "Be youthful Deidara!"

Deidara looks like he wants to scream. You stifle a laugh, trying not to be spotted. Deidara takes a deep breath, turning back to Tobi.

"Fine, un," he snaps. The rest of the seniors either smirk or repress laughter. You wonder why.

Suddenly, Tobi sweeps Deidara into his arms, leaning him down slightly in a dip. Deidara wraps his arms around Tobi's neck. Your eyes bulge, your jaw dropping open.

"Oh, my love, un!" Deidara cries in an over the top voice. "Please! I am but a fair maiden, un! Do not play with my heart, un!"

You don't think your eyes can open any wider.

"Never!" Tobi responds. "Tobi loves you too-"

"Stop!" Gai-sensei shrieks. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Deidara tears out of Tobi's arms immediately.

"Recite the lines!" Gai shouts, pointing at Tobi. "Recite the lines _as they are_!"

"Tobi is!" Tobi shouts.

"The lines are _not _'Tobi loves you too, sweet Abigail!' They are '_I _love you too, sweet Abigail! See the difference!?"

"Tobi cannot help it!" Tobi cries. "Tobi tried!"

"Well try harder!" Gai shouts. "Use the power of Youth!"

Deidara stomps away from them, glaring at the other seniors. Looking over at the door, he catches sight of you, trying to keep your laughter in desperately. Stomping towards you, the blonde's eye shines furiously. Tenten grabs your arm, tugging you from the door. As you both dash down the corridor, you can't resist a look over your shoulder. Deidara is leaning out of the door, watching you. You discreetly blow him a kiss before rounding the corner.

Giggling, Tenten drags you towards the chemistry lab, stopping outside of it. Her giggles die as she stares at the door. Taking a deep breath, she reaches for the handle. Freezing, you looks at you.

"Ok, now, Orochimaru-sensei…" Tenten mumbles. "Is a bit intimidating…"

You frown, wandering how bad he can be.

"So," Tenten continues. "Just be pre-"

"If you're going to open the door," a cold silky voice sounds. "Open it!"

Tenten jumps, opening the door immediately. She slinks into the dark room, you follow close behind her. Moving towards the desk at the front of the room, Tenten begins to rummage in her bag. You follow her like a shadow, not liking the look of all the jars filling the room, filled with odd animals and other unidentifiable things. At the teachers desk sits a pale man, his long black hair falling straight around his face. His golden eyes take you in carefully before returning to Tenten.

"So, Miss Tensakai," Orochimaru drones. "What can I do for you? You don't need an extension again, do you?"

Tenten shakes her head vigorously.

"No sir!" She squeaks, dropping a stapled stack of paper on his desk. "I've already finished!"

Orochimaru raises his eyebrows.

"Already?" He asks. "I only gave it to you on Monday."

"I know, sir!" Tenten says. "I-I already finished!"

"Hmm…" Orochimaru picks up the paper. "Well done."

Tenten flashes him a bright smile before grabbing your hand to drag you from the room.

"Wait," Orochimaru calls. You both stop, turning to face the chemistry teacher again. "Is this the new girl? Akasuki?"

You swallow, nodding. Orochimaru favors you with a thin smile.

"My nephew has spoken of you," he says. "He seems to like you."

"N-Naruto?" You ask. Orochimaru nods. "Oh, yes, we're friends sir."

"Good," Orochimaru murmurs. "I hope you stay friends for a long time."

You catch the underlying threat in Orochimaru's voice and blink.

'_Is he threatening me? So I stay friends with Naruto?_"

"I do too, sir," you reply, still confused. Orochimaru nods, flicking his fingers. Apparently it's a familiar gesture, as Tenten grabs your hand, dragging you from the room.

Outside, you lean against the wall.

"What the hell?" You mutter. Tenten sighs.

"Glad that's over," she murmurs. "Yeah, he has that sort of effect on people."

Shaking your head, you try to clear the thoughts of the creep teacher away.

"What class next?" You ask. Tenten smiles.

"Drama," she says. "With Gai-sensei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And thus, the wonderful subject of Drama was introduced to K.A.G.T!" Gai finishes dramatically. You continue to stare at the green man, not sure whether to believe him or not. His whole speech included a song, a dance and an interval.

"Ok, sir," you murmur. Gai grins at you.

"Now, my youthful students!" He booms. "We shall pick up where we left off last week! Back into your pairs!"

The students break off into pairs, mumbling. Tenten smiles at you apologetically before moving to sit with Juugo. Kankuro throws a paper ball at his brother's head, causing the red head to glare at him. Nevertheless, Gaara moves to sit with him. Rock Lee bounds over towards Neji. Neji glares at him, before moving over to Gai.

"Gai-sensei," Neji says. "Since we are odd numbered, maybe you should work with Lee, and I'll work with Akasuki."

"Huh?" Is your oh-so-intelligent answer. Neji rolls his eyes. Or at least, you think he did. It's hard to tell.

"Excellent idea, Neji!" Gai cries. "Suki! You'll work with Neji! I'll work with Rock Lee!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee shouts, bounding over and giving him the thumbs-up, blinding the class with his smile. Gai returns the gesture.

You blink a couple of times. Neji snorts, drawing your attention to the Hyuga.

"What?" You ask. He raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Let's go over here," Neji says, leading you to the other side of the room.

"Why?" You ask. Neji tosses you an irritated look as he sits down in a vacant chair.

"You'll see," he says simply.

"Ok Youthful youths!" Gai shouts. You jump. Sure enough, if you had been standing any closer, you might have become deaf. "Practice!"  
The pairs spread out through the large room, each student producing a sheet of paper. Neji pulls his out as Lee bounds over with another copy.

"Here you are, Suki-chan!" He cries. You take the paper gingerly.

"Thank you Lee," you murmur. Lee flashes you a bright smile before vanishing. You sweep your eyes over the paper, and sure enough, it's the same skit that Deidara and Tobi were doing. You turn to Neji.

"So, were you Abigail or Rupert?" You ask, holding in a snigger. Neji glares at you.

"Abigail," he growls. "But now you are."

"Really?" You say sarcastically. "What a surprise."

Neji ignores you, scanning the lines briefly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks suddenly. You freeze.

"What?" You ask, mind racing.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Neji repeats, still not meeting your eyes.

'_Hmm… is Deidara my boyfriend? I don't know…_'

"I-I…" You stutter. "I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Neji asks, raising his eyebrows. You shake your head. "Well, if that becomes a definite 'no' come find me."

As you stare at him, Neji returns to his skit.

'…_the hell!?_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slinking out of the main building, you look around quickly before darting across to the other side of the building.

'_Ok, so far so good. No Deidara, and no Neji… thank Kami-sama…_'

Dashing around the building, you make a quick break for the cafeteria. Leaning against the wall, you catch your breath and prepare for the final sprint to the dorm building.

Looking around, you see everything's clear. Dashing forward, you make it through the doors, passing a startled Shizune and tapping the elevator button repeatedly.

"You know, that doesn't help," an amused voice behind you says. You leap three feet in the air, turning to face Neji.

"It makes me feel better," you mumble, hitting the button again. The doors swing open and you dart in. Neji follows, face expressionless. You hit the button for floor three while the doors close. Neji reaches around you and presses the button for floor two.

"So, Suki," Neji says as soon as the doors hit each other. "Are you going with anyone to the football game?"

"Um, my friend, Suigetsu," you reply, desperately trying to think of a way to deter his advances. "He doesn't go here."

"Obviously," Neji drawls. "Or I would know who he is."

Biting your lip you watch as the elevator climbs to the first floor, stopping. The doors slide open and Naruto barrels in.

"Suki!" He cries. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"This elevator is going up, failure," Neji says coldly. You blink, surprised. Naruto seems unfazed by Neji's coldness.

"Oh look, it's a pretty birdie!" He coos. You stare at the two, noting the flush of anger on Neji's face. "Aww, do you want to be let out of your cage?"

"Watch it, failure," Neji hisses. "You're on thin ice!"

The elevator stops at the second floor, the doors opening. Neji throws Naruto one last glare before exiting. You sigh in relief, turning to Naruto.

"So where are you going?" You ask, curious. Naruto grins at you.

"I have to talk to the Old Hag," he informs you, pulling out a key card and swiping it without looking. Hitting the button for the fifth floor, Naruto flashes you a bright grin as the doors open on the third floor.

"Bye Suki!" He says as you exit. "See you at the game!"

You nod to him, wandering down the hall towards your room. Before you can get there, another door opens and a pair of hands drag you inside. Before you can scream your captor whirls you around. You glare at the blonde.

"Damn Deidara, you scared the crap out of me!" You scold. He narrows his visible eye.

"Good, un!" He announces. "That's what you get for laughing at me, un!"

Just Deidara reminding you of the incident sends you into a fit of laughter.

"Like that, un!" Deidara cries. "Stop it, un!"

"Too funny!" You chuckle, leaning against his chest for support. "Don't sulk, Abigail!"

"Ahh! Stop that, un!" Deidara snaps. You shake your head, wrapping your arms around him. Deidara raises his own around your shoulders, grumbling. You chuckle softly before looking up at him. He is staring pointedly across the room.

"Dei-Dei," you croon in a sing-song voice. "Dei-Dei!"

"What, un?" He grumbles. You nuzzle his chest softly.

"Hyuga Neji was hitting on me today," you inform him. Deidara's arms stiffen around you. "Now, last time I tried to deter a guy from hitting on me, well… here I am. So how do I get rid of him?"

"Hmm…" Deidara's arms tighten around you again. "My way or a complicated way, un?"

"What's your way?" You ask curious. Deidara grins down at you.

"This," he says simply, before latching his mouth to your neck, sucking furiously.

"Deidara!" You hiss. "Get off!"

Deidara looks up at you, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"But if he sees you marked, un," Deidara murmurs. "He'll know you're taken, un."

"Am I?" You ask, before you can stop yourself. Deidara looks down at you, confused.

"Huh?" He tilts his head to the side. You bite your lip, looking to the side.

"He asked me if I have a boyfriend," you mutter. "I-I didn't know how to respond…"

Deidara bites your neck suddenly, causing you to jump.

"Deidara!" You cry. "What was that fo-"

Deidara cuts you off with a deep kiss. You mewl against his mouth, fisting his hair. Deidara pulls you against him, obviously wanting full-body contact.

Breaking away for air, you look up at him confused.

"Yes, un," he hisses. "You _are _taken, un. You are mine, un. You can tell the Hyuga you have a boyfriend, un."

"But I can't tell him who, right?" You mumble. Pain flashes in Deidara's eyes.

"Suki…" he murmurs. "Look, telling people will hav-"

Deidara is cut off as the door slams open. Before you can break apart, Tobi bounces in.

"Deidara-senpai!" He cries. "Tobi was at the lib-"

Tobi stops dead, staring at you. You freeze your hands still in Deidara's hair, his lips near your neck.

Well, as your R.R teacher says.

"Fuck."


	12. Chapter 11

_Deidara is cut off as the door slams open. Before you can break apart, Tobi bounces in._

"_Deidara-senpai!" He cries. "Tobi was at the lib-"_

_Tobi stops dead, staring at you. You freeze your hands still in Deidara's hair, his lips near your neck._

_Well, as your R.R teacher says._

"_Fuck."_

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi shrieks in an over exaggerated voice. "You're practicing without Tobi!?"

You and Deidara freeze, exchanging a look.

"Umm…" you try to think of an excuse. "S-Sorry?"

Tobi bounces towards you both.

"And what's more!" He continues. "Deidara is playing Tobi's part!"

Without further warning, Tobi breaks you apart, grasping you around the waist and dipping you.

"Oh sweet Abigail, Tobi will never trifle with thou heart!" He proclaims. You almost laugh in relief.

"O-Oh, my love, " You recite in a shaky voice. "Please! I am but a fair maiden! Do not play with my heart!"

Tobi nods encouragingly.

"Ok we get it, un," Deidara snaps. "Let her go, un."

"Oh!" Tobi cries, releasing you and bounding over to Deidara. "Are you jealous, Deidara-senpai?"

You fall into a set of hysterical giggles as Deidara gives Tobi a disgusted look.

"No, un!" He snaps. "Suki is playing the same role as I am, I was helping her, un!"

"Oh!" Tobi says, realization setting in. "Tobi is sorry for interrupting!"

Bounding into his room, Tobi starts to sing to himself, leaving you and Deidara alone as he closes the door behind him. You look at Deidara and sigh in relief.

"That was _close,_" you breathe. "Too close…"

Deidara shakes his head.

"This is too risky, un…" he mutters. "We almost got caught, un."

"I better go," you murmur. "I-I'll see you later…"

Pecking him quickly on the lips, you dash from the room, opening and closing the door quickly. Leaning against the wall outside, you breathe deeply.

"Too close…" you repeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You'll be there in my mind. In my dreams you can hide…_

You watch the people passing through the gates, bored. Pulling your phone out, you see that it is ten-thirty six.

'_Stupid Suigetsu…_'

"Suki!" A voice shouts. You look up and smile.

'_Speak of the devil…_'

"Hey, Sui," you drawl, pushing away from the wall you were leaning on. "What's up?"

"Sorry I'm late!" He says cheerfully. "Ol' Uncle Sharkie wanted to talk to me for a bit."

"Whatever," you mutter. "Let's go."

You saunter off, Suigetsu following you. You give him a lazy tour around the school, listening to his chatter.

"And this is the oval," you mutter, finishing up. "Ta-da…"

"Wow," Suigetsu says, raising an eyebrow. "You sound so impressed."

Suigetsu takes a swig from one of his many water bottles.

"Anyway," you mutter. "Let's go get seats."

"Akasuki," a voice behind you calls. You turn and almost groan as you see Neji approaching.

"Boyfriend?" Suigetsu asks teasingly. You glare at him.

"Try 'Stalker,'" you reply. "You can meet my boyfriend later, if you're lucky."

Ignoring Suigetsu's shocked look, you smile slightly at Neji.

"Hey," you say, raising a hand in a lazy greeting. Neji's eyes lock on Suigetsu immediately.

"Who's this?" He asks nonchalantly, but you can tell he really wants to know. "Your 'maybe boyfriend?'"

"No," you reply. "This is Suigetsu, my old neighbor. And that 'maybe boyfriend' is a definite boyfriend now…"

Neji smiles tightly, nodding to Suigetsu.

"How nice," he says. "Well, I must be off…"

You smirk as Neji leaves, obviously annoyed. Suigetsu watches him go, unimpressed.

"What an ass," he murmurs. "Are they all like this?"

"_SUKI!!" _A familiar voice screams. You wince.

"Nope…" you drawl. "Here comes an example."

"Suki!" Naruto's angry voice snaps. "You were supposed to help me pick out clothes!"

The blonde skids to a halt in front of you, ignoring Suigetsu.

"Hello Naruto," you mutter. "You seem to be fine."

"No thanks to you!" the blonde snaps. "And who's this!?"

"This is Suigetsu," you mumble. Naruto shakes his hand eagerly. "And where's Tenten?"

Naruto pales suddenly, looking around.

"Ahh!" He shrieks. "I lost her!"  
Dashing off, you and Suigetsu both shake your heads.

"Come on," you mutter.

Stomping to the bleachers, you hurry to two seats in the back. Dropping down, you and Suigetsu settle into the seats, watching the teams warm up.

"Here," you mutter, gesturing. "Over there is Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata and Shino. They're first years… and over there is Kiba, Kankuro and Karin, that's my roommate. Over there's a bunch of seniors, Temari, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi."

"It's Deidara, isn't it?" Suigetsu interrupts. You freeze. "Your secret boyfriend is Deidara, right?"

"How the hell…?" You shriek. Suigetsu chuckles.

"I know you too well, Suki," he says. "And your voice squeaked when you said his name."

"Whatever," you mutter, face burning. "Oh look! It's Naruto and Tenten!"

Sure enough, the blonde is leading the brunette through the stands towards free seats. You scan the crowd again and point once more.

"There, that's Shikamaru," you say, indicating the lazy brunette taking up four seats by napping on them. "He's the only other one who knows…"

Sniggering, Suigetsu lifts his water bottle to his lips again. You ignore him.

"My other fried, Juugo is playing today," you continue. "The only other footballers I know are Choji and Rock Lee…"

A loud noise sounds down on the ground and several girls run out in short skirts. You recognize two of them.

"Oh Kami-sama…" you mutter. "It's Sakura… the pink haired one… and Ino, the bleached blonde."

"Are they even wearing skirts?" Suigetsu asks, leaning in. You roll your eyes as he mutters about binoculars.

"Suki-chan!" A voice shrieks. "Over here!"

With a groan, you swing your eyes back to Tobi. He is waving at you, before his eyes shift to Suigetsu. In a flash, both he and Deidara are loping towards you, climbing seats.

"Here comes the boyfriend," Suigetsu mutters.

"Shut up, Sharkie," you growl. Suigetsu chuckles as the other two get closer.

"Suki-chan!" Tobi shrieks again. He leaps over the final seat, landing in the row in front of you. Deidara follows, leaning on the chair casually, although his eyes are running frantically over Suigetsu. Suigetsu obviously notices this, stretching an arm behind you on the seat informally.

"Hello Tobi," you say flatly.

"Suki-chan!" Tobi cries. "You're here for the game!"

"Yes Tobi," you mutter. "This is Suigetsu."

Suigetsu nods to the raven boy he grins at him.

"Hi!" He says cheerfully. "Tobi is pleased to meet you!"

Suigetsu stares at the raven. You sigh.

"Yeah… he's serious," you mutter. Suigetsu grins, turning his gaze to Deidara.

"And you're Deidara, right?" He asks, his lip curling into a smirk. "How… nice to meet you…"

Deidara's eye narrows. You glance at the two before sighing.

"Tobi," you begin. "Let's go get something to eat…"

"Ok!" Tobi chirps. "Come on, Suki-chan!"

You follow him as he bounds over the chairs. You slump off to the stairs, throwing Deidara and Suigetsu one final glance.

'_Well… this will be interesting…_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laden with snacks, you return to your seat, smiling as you see Suigetsu and Deidara chatting normally.

'_Well… they're getting on fine…_'

Sitting back down, you hand out the food, rolling your eyes as Tobi bounds back into his seat, almost spilling his drink onto Deidara's golden head. Settling back down, you tune in to watch the game.

After around three minutes you remember why you never usually watched football.

IT IS BLOODY BORING!!

Subtly lifting your headphones to your ears, you discreetly switch on your Ipod.

…_Always that I was the cool kid class-clown, that's until you called me last year's loudmouth…_

Nodding your head to the beat, you tune out happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did we win?" You ask. Suigetsu rolls his eyes.

"Yes, you won," he says. "You should pay attention next time."

Walking to the gate, you ignore Suigetsu's comment. Deidara follows a couple of steps behind you, trying to remain inconspicuous and failing miserably.

"Bye Sui," you mutter, hugging him tight. He returns the hug happily. Behind you, a low growl issues. "Shut up, Dei."

You pull apart, smiling at Suigetsu.

"Tell Zabuza I'll visit him tomorrow," you remind him. "I'll drop in on Kisame too."

"See you then," he says, kissing your cheek. Another growl.

"Bye Sui," you call, waving as he leaves. Turning, you smirk at Deidara before sauntering along the wall, vanishing amongst the trees beside the dorm building. Deidara follows discreetly.

The moment you are alone, he pulls you into a deep kiss. You give over to it, allowing his probing tongue access. As he explores, you moan softly, clutching him tighter. His hands stroke your back, while your work their way up to his hair. Gripping it tight, you move your mouth against his furiously, his intoxicating taste filling your head.

Breaking away for breath, you allow Deidara to move down to your neck, sampling the skin there. He moves about, sucking and biting gently.

"Mmm…Dei…" you moan, tilting your head back to give him more room. "M-More…"

Deidara moves over one spot and you gasp. He looks up at you and grins.

"Cool, un," he says. "I found one of your spots, un."

"M-My spots?" You ask. Deidara doesn't reply, just latches back onto the spot, biting and sucking greedily. "Ah!"

Pleasure rushes through you and you grip the blonde's shoulders tightly, moaning. Deidara continues to torture your body in the most pleasurable way.

"Deidara…" you moan louder. "Ngh!"

Releasing your neck with a slight pop, Deidara returns to your mouth happily. You pull away slightly.

"I-I told Neji I h-have a boyfriend," you tell him. He grins. You lean in and capture his mouth again, allowing his tongue re-entry to yours.

'_But I wonder… how long must we keep this to ourselves…?_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki-Monkey has signed in.

RamenLord has invited you to a private conversation.

RamenLord: Suki! Hey!

Suki-Monkey: Hey guys, what's up?  
Ten²: Hey, who was that guy you were with today?  
Suki-Monkey: What guy?  
Ten²: You know, the green haired one!

Suki-Monkey: Oh! That's Suigetsu! He was my neighbor.

TroublesomeCloud: Who did you think we meant, Suki?

Suki-Monkey: No one. Congrats on the win, Juugo.

BigJug: Thank you.

RamenLord: Yeah, it was a great game!  
Ten²: I had a lot of fun!

RamenLord: Really?

Ten²: Yeah… O////O

TroublesomeCloud: Get a private chat for that crap.

Ten²: Shika sounds jealous.

TroublesomeCloud: You wish

RamenLord: No she doesn't!

Suki-Monkey: Real mature guys…

.Bang has invited you to a private conversation.

.Bang: Hey hun.

Suki-Monkey: Hey, we still on for tomorrow afternoon?

.Bang: Of course. Can't wait.

Suki-Monkey: Me neither. It's gonna be great.

.Bang: you know it! I gotta go – I have painting to do!

RamenLod: So Suki, what are you doing tomorrow?

Suki-Monkey: bye hun

RamenLord: Huh!?

Suki-Monkey: oops, wrong window…

Suki-Monkey: Bye hun, see you tomorrow.

.Bang: Sweet dreams.

_.Bang. has left the conversation._

Closing down the conversation box you bite your lip, opening the flashing conversation down the bottom.

RamenLord: Who else are you talking to!? Suki has a secret boyfriend!!

Suki-Monkey: No I don't.

TroublesomeCloud: That's not what it looks like

Suki-Monkey: Maybe you should re-look it.

Ten²: Ooo tell us, Suki! We're your friends!!  
_Suki-Monkey has left the conversation._

Switching off your laptop irritably, you stomp away from your desk.

'_Damn it, Deidara, this is getting harder and harder to hide…_'

* * *

*gasp* I totally spaced out for the past few weeks, didn't I?! And I left you in such suspence! Sorry! But I'm posting two chps tonight!


	13. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I have only one thing to say about this chapter, in the wise words of Kakashi from the Naruto Abridged Series: Thank God, here comes the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suki!" Naruto shouts, running up behind you. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I've been right here," you drawl, leaning back on your chair. "Quiet. You're being too loud, you're gonna get kicked out."

Naruto did a quick sweep of the library

"Nah, Mizuki-sensei's not around," he says, flapping a dismissive hand as he sits across from you. "Where have you been, Suki? We've barely seen you these last three weeks!"

"I've been… busy…" you mutter.

'_Sure, if busy is codeword for 'make-out with Deidara…'_'

"Yeah busy…" Naruto says, rolling his eyes. "Since when does 'busy' give you multiple hickies?"

You tug up your top, blushing.

"I'm a seventeen year old girl," you mumble. "I'm allowed hickies…"

'_Damn you, Deidara!'_

"Who from?" Naruto demands. You glare at him.

"None of your business!" You snap. "I have work to do!"

"You work too hard," Naruto says, shaking his head. "You should relax!"

"Whatever…" you mumble. "Relaxing is overrated."

"Hey I know!" Naruto exclaims. "You should come with us to the Spring Fair this weekend!"

"Spring Fair?" You say, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's this fair that they have every spring!" Naruto explains gleefully. "And there's a Farris Wheel, a house of mirrors, and heaps of other rides!"

"Sounds… fun?" You say uncertainly. "Who else is going?"

"Well, me and Tenten are going," Naruto says. "And Shikamaru and Juugo are too! So you should come!"

"I guess…" you mumbled, thinking.

'_Deidara said he's busy this weekend, on that art project… so why not?_'

"Alright, I'm in," you say. Naruto cheers loudly.

"Uzumaki!" A voice snaps. "Out!"

"Ahh!" Naruto thumps his head onto the table. "Sorry Mizuki-sensei!"

"Out!"

"Bye Suki-chan!" Naruto called over his shoulder, dashing for the door. You wave two fingers in a lazy farewell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_This_," You gesture in front of you. "Is a _fair_?"

To the left you can a horde of pigs being led towards a pavilion, to the right, a pie eating competition- is that Choji?- is taking place. After handing your tickets to the midget on stilts, you had allowed to enter through the large, mouth shaped entrance. Now, looking around, you are reminded why you never came to fairs.

"Yep!" Naruto cries. Isn't it gre- oh! Toffee apples!"

Without another word, Naruto grabs Tenten's hand and drags her off in search of the candied treat. Shikamaru shakes his head.

"We'll find them later," he mutters. "What do you guys want to do first?"  
You and Juugo exchanged looks before shrugging in unison.

"Why don't we wander?" Juugo suggests quietly. You nod.

"Yeah, and when we see something we like we can do it," you agree. Shikamaru nods.

"Sounds like a plan," he drawls. "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stagger off the ride, blinking rapidly.

"Wasn't that fun?" Naruto cries, bouncing happily beside you. "It was so much fun!"

"Sure… fun…" you murmur. "I don't see why no one else wanted to go on with you…"

As you return from the dizzying ride, Tenten and Shikamaru smirk at you.

"Shut up," you growl. "Just… shut up."

"We didn't say anything," Tenten says innocently. You glare at her.

"Hey how about the Haunted House?" Shikamaru suggests, looking slyly at Naruto. Naruto pales, eyes locked on the large mock-mansion across from the Twister.

"Umm…" his blue eyes dart back and forth. "W-Why the H-Haunted H-House? We, uh, don't want the g-girls to g-get scared!"

Tenten bites her fist to stifle a laugh as Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"Suki, Tenten, do you have a problem with the Haunted House?" He asks dryly. You and Tenten both shake your heads. "Good. Let's go then."

"Ahh! B-But-" As Tenten drags Naruto towards the ride he begins to frantically try and make excuses. "I-It'll pr-probably be really l-lame! L-Let's go o-on something e-else!"

"Too late!" Tenten says cheerfully, pushing Naruto through the doors. "Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You roll your eyes, walking into the next room of the house. The house had a good layout, but is about as scary as a three year old. Hell, you can _see _the fishing line. You lost the others a while back, probably when Shikamaru got dragged through the fake wall, or when Juugo had to pick up and carry the fainted Naruto.

Looking around the room, you let your eyes drift over the obvious bulge in the curtain, the feet sticking out from under the bed and the projector poorly hidden above the wardrobe.

"Wow…" you drawl. "How terrifying…"

_**Why? Why do you always kick me when I'm high? Knock me down til…**_

You jump slightly before pulling your phone out. Answering it, you try to slow your racing heart.

"Hello?"

"_Hey gorgeous, un._"

A smile works its way onto your face.

"Hey Dei, I thought you were busy with art work all day?"

"_I'm finished, un. Where are you?_"

You pull a face you know he can't see.

"Spring Fair," you mumbled. "Naruto dragged me. I'm in a cheesy Haunted House to be exact. A large, disgustingly dusty bedroom."

"_Poor thing, un._"

"I know," you reply. "What are you up to?"

Deidara begins to relate his day so far, as you step further into the room, spotting something on the dusty bed. Frowning, you reach down to pick it up. Brushing the dust off of it, you blink surprised.

It is a photo.

Of you.

You guess your age to be about seven. You are smiling next to Zabuza, your mop of fiery hair not quite as long as it is now, bright green eyes peering at the camera.

"What the hell?" You mutter.

"_Suki? What is it, un?_"

"A photo… of me…" you reply, looking it over. "When I was seven…"

"_Where, un?_"

"On the bed…" you say, turning the photo over. "What the hell is it doing here?"

Suddenly, an arm closes around your waist, another wrapping around your upper torso. The phone falls out of your hand and you roll your eyes irritably.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm on the phone," you growl. "So stop with the crappy scaring until I'm done."

"Not quiet scaring…" a voice murmurs in your ear. "Tasogare Akasuki, age seventeen, daughter of Tasogare Kazuki, and my boss's key to wealth."

Your mind flies back to the first time you met Zabuza.

"_**Father, who's this?" You asked curiously. Your father smiled down at you.**_

"_**Akasuki, this is Zabuza," your father said. "He's going to be taking care of you."**_

"_**So no more people try and take me?" You asked hopefully. It wasn't your father that answered. Zabuza went down on one knee in front of you, looking you in the eye.**_

"_**Akasuki-sama, I'm going to be honest with you," he said bluntly. He had a gruff way of talking. "There will be many more people who try to take you. But I won't let them."**_

_**You smiled at the man, sensing the sincerity in his voice. Reaching out, you took his hand.**_

"_**I'll show you my room," you said. "Because we're going to be best friends!"**_

Your eyes widen and dart to the phone.

"Deidara!" You scream. "Help! Deidara!"  
You can faintly make out Deidara's shouted reply, but a hand snakes up over your mouth, holding a cloth. You try not to breathe, but the fumes still get through. Your eyes roll back in your head as darkness creeps up on you. Before you completely black out, you fall forward onto the bed, Deidara's voice screaming through the phone next to you.

"_Suki! Suki! AKASUKI!?"_

"Deidara…" you manage to choke out. "K-Kidnapper…"

The darkness closes in on you and you lose consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's P.O.V

This is done in 1st Person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I chant, weaving my way through the people milling around the Haunted House. "Fuck! Suki, you better be ok, un!"

I skid to a halt, spotting Monkey One being carried out of the exit by the big orange haired guy, the lazy dude and the pyromaniac girl following. I rush over to them.

"Where's Suki, un!?" I demand, hoping like hell she'll saunter out next and tell me it was all a stupid Haunted House gag that caught her. "Where?"

The pyromaniac, Tenten, my mind supplied, looked me over critically.

"What's it to you?" She asks. I glare at her.

"Just tell me, un!" I screech. Shikamaru places a hand on Tenten's arm.

"She's still in there," he says, jerking his head towards the House. "We got separate. Why?"

"Something happened, un!" I snap. "I don't have time to explain, un!"

"Is she in danger?" Tenten asks worriedly, I nod quickly before dashing into the exit. Dodging past the people, I quickly begin to search the rooms. Stopping a terrified couple, I ask them about the bedroom.

"Umm…" the woman thinks for a moment. "We didn't go in a couple of rooms… one of them is that door just down there. That might be it…"

I dash off without thanking her. I hear footsteps behind me and realize the others are following me. Stopping before the door, I try to open it, but find it locked.

"Fuck!" I curse. "This _has _to be it, un!"

"Move," a voice behind me commands. I dart out the way, giving Juugo a curious look. He inspects the door for a moment before lining up against it and running at it. I cover my eyes quickly as I hear wood smashing. Looking up, I don't waste any time, I simply dash through the large Juugo-shaped hole. Looking around the room, I realize it is indeed a dusty bedroom. Shikamaru darts over to the wardrobe, yanking the doors open. Tenten hurries to the curtains, the newly-woken Naruto searching the dresser. Juugo and I approach the bed.

Lying on the covers is Suki's phone and a photograph. I pick up the phone, clutching it tight. Shikamaru picks up the photo, barely glancing at it before flipping it over.

"We have Akasuki," he read. "If you want her back ring the number below. Don't bother tracing it, it won't work. We'll inform you of our demands."

Squeezing my hand tight, I glare down at the phone. A touch on my elbow draws my attention back to the others. Juugo is pointing at something on the bed. Leaning forward, I see that there is a single red hair laying on the bed. I pick it up dully, winding it around my fingers.

"Zabuza…" I mutter, looking at the phone in my grip. "I need to phone, un…"

"I suggest you do," Shikamaru growled. I nod, skimming through her contacts.

"Hang on!" Tenten protests. "_We're _Suki's friends! What's he even doing here!?"

I ignore her, reaching Zabuza's number.

"He's Suki's boyfriend," I hear Shikamaru say. As the others question the brunette I dial the number. It's answered almost immediately.

"_Hey kid, what's up?_"

"Zabuza-san," I say, taking a deep shaking breath. "I-It's Deidara, un."

"_Oh. Well, what do you want?_"

"I-It's Suki…" I mumble. "S-She- well, they- uh-"

"_Spit it out,_" Zabuza's voice is suddenly a lot more attentive. "_Where's Suki?_"

"I don't know, un!" I burst out. "She was at this Haunted House at the Spring Fair, and she got separated from the others, and we were talking on the phone, un, and there was someone else there, and they left a note and she's gone, un!"

"_Slow down kid!_" Zabuza snaps. "_Where is she!?_"

"Kidnapped!" I cry. "She's been kidnapped, un! They left a note and everything, un!"  
Silence rings through the other end of the phone before…

"_Out the front, three minutes._"

The line went dead. I stuffed the phone in my pocket, turning to the others.

"Let's go, un," I growled. "He'll be here in three minutes, un."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…" you groan, shaking your head. "The fuck…?"

"Awake I see," an amused voice sounds over you. It sounds slightly odd, as if spoken through something.

"Where am I?" You moan. The person above you chuckles.

"Head hurt? It should," the person says. You open your eyes, taking in your surroundings. You are sitting in a dark, barely lit room. Your eyes fall upon your captor and you blink a couple of times. Sure enough, he's wearing a gas mask. A strip of cloth is laid across his eyes, holes cut to allow the actual eyes to be seen. They stare down at you impassively. His black hair is pushed up in almost-spike above the cloth.

"Who are you…?" You mumble.

"You may call me Oboro," he says coldly. "Don't bother shaking your head, the fuzzy feeling won't fade. You see, my companions and I are pumping a special gas through the system, and it'll keep you nice and fuzzy for a long while…"

"Oboro," a voice calls from the door. Another man enters, dressed in the same straitjacket looking clothes, but his head is covered, hiding his hair. Also, only one of his eyes is showing.

"Ahh, Mubi," Oboro greets him. "I trust you and Kagari have everything going as planned?"

Mubi nods, not even looking at you.

"They should be phoning any second now," he replies. Oboro nods, looking back at you.

"Just sit tight," he says with mocking kindness. "Your parents will pay up soon and we'll release you."  
With that, the two exited, slamming the door shut behind them. You continued to lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

'_Deidara…_'


	14. Chapter 13

---// K.A.D - Boarding School - Deidara Love Story Chapter 13 \\---

Deidara's POV (In First Person)

It was exactly three minutes since I had made the phone call to Zabuza and we – Monkey One, Tenten, Juugo, Shikamaru, and I – were waiting for Zabuza to arrive. A fancy black car came speeding up to the front of the school. The car stopped and seven people, six men and a girl, jumped out of it the moment it stopped.

"Where did you last see Suki?" a large man thundered the moment he got out of the car.

Everyone one started talking at once.

"We went to the spring carnival –"

"There was this Haunted House –"

"Suki-chan went ahead of us when –"

"QUIET!" the girl yelled. For such a pretty thing she sure could be loud. "Deidara," she said pointing to me. "What happened?"

I launched straight in without asking any questions. "Suki called me a short while ago from the Haunted House, yeah. She was in a bed room and she found this old picture of herself on the bed, un. Then someone came up behind her and said something about "the key to my boss' wealth" or something, yeah. She started freaking out then and she yelled "kidnapper" and then the phone went dead, yeah. I came over to the Haunted House and we went to find Suki. The room that she had been in had been locked so he," – I pointed at Juugo – "rammed the door down, un. We found the picture on the bed with her cell phone. There's a message on the back, yeah." I pulled out the picture and the large man grabbed it and flipped it over.

"Well, what does it say, Zabuza?" coughed one of the men.

Zabuza read the note aloud. "'We have Akasuki. If you want her back ring the number below. Don't bother tracing it, it won't work. We'll inform you of our demands.' Damn it all. I knew I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!"

"It's okay, Aniki," the girl put in, comforting the older man who was supposedly her brother. "We didn't know. Anyways, the security here was supposed to be better than this. Here give me the picture. I'll make the call."

"Yeah, Zabuza. He's right. We should –" the man with the stick in his mouth started talking, but Monkey One interrupted him.

"Wait! You're a guy?" he accused the girl… boy.

"Yes, my name's Haku," she… he replied shortly. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, no, but…" Naruto babbled highly confused.

"It's like how everyone thought that Deidara was a girl when they first saw him, Naruto." Tenten whispered to Naruto.

"Hey!" I snapped at her.

"It's true," she shot back.

"Shh!" Haku hissed at us. The phone was in his hand. "It's ringing. Genma, get me a piece of paper and a pencil." The man with the stick, Genma, pulled a paper and pencil out of his bag and handed them to Haku. Haku took them and placed them on the car. He held up a finger to his lips and everyone grew suddenly silent.

"Where's Tasogare Akasuki and what do you want?" Haku cut straight to the chase. He listened for a moment and wrote something down on the paper. Naruto tried to sneak closer to try and see, but the spiky black haired man held up a hand in front of him. "Mmm." Haku listened some more and wrote furiously on the paper. "I'll see what I can do and get back to you at this number." More listening and writing. "Of course. Good bye." Haku hung up the phone, wrote down another comment, and looked up at the rest of us. There was dead silence.

"Well?" Naruto blurted out, destroying the quiet. "What do they want?"

The tall man, who I presumed by now to be Zabuza, turned to Haku. "What did they say, Haku."

Haku shook his hair back from his face saying, "Well there's good news and not so good news. Which would you like first?"

There was a murmur of voices all stating their opinion, but Zabuza said, "Start with the bad."

"Alight then. The bad news is that they want a lot of money."

"How much is a lot?" asked Tenten.

"A lot, as in most of the family fortune." he replied.

"Oh, that a lot."

"What's the good news, un?" I asked worriedly. The longer we waited around here the longer Suki was in trouble.

"While I wasn't capable of tracing the call, just as they had said, I was able to tell who it was on the other end. He's such an armature. I mean, why didn't he give up the first time?" Haku seemed very calm and this bugged me. Why wouldn't this punk worry about Suki?

"So it's a repeat. Who is it Haku?" the spiky black haired man said.

"Team Aio."

The other men stared at Haku, waiting for the real answer. One of them coughed out, "Who is it really, Haku."

"I'm dead serious, Hayate. That was Kagari. I'd bet my life on it. You know I don't forget voices, Aniki."

"It's true," Zabuza replied. He picked up the paper and started reading it over, his face growing dimmer by the moment.

"Do you have any idea where they are keeping her, Haku?" asked the spiky black haired man who had blocked Naruto from.

"I have a pretty good idea, Kotetsu," Haku replied.

"Well?" asked a brunette whose hair kept falling in his face. "Where?"

Zabuza and Haku exchanged a glance before replying in unison, "The old warehouse."

"They aren't all that bright, so they'll probably repeat exactly what they did last time," Zabuza added scoffing.

"Wait, un! Suki's been kidnapped before, yeah?" I asked in astonishment.

"Her family is, as I said, quite rich, and she is the heir to their company." Haku replied to my question. The other students and I exchanged a glance. Why hadn't she told us? _'Why didn't she tell me at least?'_ I pondered to myself. That kind of stung that she hadn't seemed to trust me enough.

"Let's go." The sixth man said and headed towards the car. The other men followed.

"I'll come too, yeah," I said to Zabuza.

"Me too!" piped in Monkey One.

"Same," agreed Tenten; Juugo just nodded his head in consent.

"No, you won't," Zabuza said and got into the driver's seat.

"Why not, un?" I asked agitatedly.

"Because there's not enough room in the car, in the first place," Kotetsu said. "And secondly, you'd just slow us down anyways."

"But –" I started to argue, but he was right. We would just be a burden. "You'll bring her back here, right, un?" I asked Haku.

He looked at me with a look I couldn't quite place. "No. We'll be taking her home."

"But –" Haku cut me off, holding up his hand.

"We'll call you when we secure Suki, Deidara."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Fireworks. We've already got your number," the brunette with his hair in his face said teasingly through the open window of the car. "Come on, Haku."

Haku opened the passenger side door and slipped inside, closing it silently when he was in. The car drove away leaving us in front of the school.


	15. Chapter 14

---// K.A.D - Boarding School - Deidara Love Story Chapter 14 \\---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You blinked groggily and looked around the room. It was some sort of warehouse. It seemed familiar for some reason.

**Begin Flashback**

**The air was thick and smelled funny. You pressed your face against the sleeve of your sweater to try and block the fumes. You were all alone. You heard some banging sounds and your newly appointed bodyguard came crashing in.**

"**Zabuza-san!" you yelled and began coughing, having inhaled too much of the fumes.**

"**Akasuki-sama," he said and rushed over to you. He plucked you up from your place on the floor and held you in his arms. "Let's get you out of here."**

"**Thank you for saving me, Zabuza-san," you said and blacked out.**

**End Flashback**

This was the exact same warehouse, you were sure of it. You shivered against the cold air that clung to the metal room. The air was potent with some form of drug. 'A sleeping drug, I'll bet,'you thought to yourself.

You glanced around the room again and let out a moan. The room had begun spinning and you had a killer headache. You buried your head into the pillows on the couch you were laying on.

"I see you're up, Akasuki-san," a cold voice said form behind you.

You rotated to see who it was. All of this moving around was not helping the pounding sensation in your head and you gripped your head.

"That bad?" Oboro wheezed though his mask. "Here, it won't help your headache, but we wouldn't want you to get too dehydrated, now would we?" He held out a glass of water.

"Go away." You murmured at him and pushed his hand away.

The water in the cup jostled and spilled down his front.

"Why you!" Oboro raised his other hand to slap you, but another's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Calm, Oboro." said the tall man.

"Of course, sensei."

The man released Oboro's hand and he dropped it down to his side. I looked up at the older man's face, but couldn't read it.

"Sensei." A voice called from the doorway.

"What is it, Kagari?" The older man turned to face the newcomer.

'_Who is he?'_ you wondered to yourself. His voice seemed vaguely familiar, but you couldn't place it. _'If my head didn't hurt so much I'd be able to remember him,'_ you told yourself.

"I just got off the phone. They called asking where we were and what we wanted," the boy form the hallway, Kagari told his sensei.

"Well?" demanded Aio.

"I gave them our demands and they said they would call back on this number."

"Good. Very good. We shall finally destroy the Tasogare Security Company for good," Aio gloated evilly.

'_Destroy? What are they planning to do?'_ You tried to hear more of what Aio and Kagari were saying, but they had left the room along with Oboro.

The minutes passed and the room stayed silent. Had Zabuza called back yet? Were they on their way here now to save you? You hated being a weakling lying here, waiting for your rescue, but you were too weak and the drug in the air was to strong.

The door opened and revealed a shadowed figure. "Thirsty yet, Akasuki-san?" asked the figure. It was Aio. He walked over to your couch and knelt down next to you. "Take it." You glared at him and he laughed. "It's not poisoned, I promise."

You were extremely thirsty by now and you licked you lips as you contemplated the water he was offering you. You finally reached out your hand and took the glass. You held up the cup to your nose and smelled it. It smelled perfectly fine. Pressing the glass to you took a sip. It tasted fine as well. You gulped the rest of the drink down in three swallows. You were starting to get a strange feeling in your mouth. "What did you put in it?" you accused groggily.

"Just water. That and something that should have you asleep in no time at all." He had barely finished his sentence when you had been taken a hold of by unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

This is done in 1st person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat motionlessly at the desk in my room staring down at my cell phone without really seeing it. Unconsciously I was kneading a piece of clay in my left hand, but it wasn't really much of anything other than a hunk of unmolded clay.

When I had first gotten back to my room I had tried to distract myself from thinking of Suki, but it hadn't worked. I'd tried sculpting, doing my homework, listening to music, and had even gotten so desperate that I'd tried to clean my room, which had backfired miserably leaving my room in the exact same state it had started in. This left me sitting at my desk waiting for Haku or one of the others to call me, telling me what had happened to Suki, if she was safe.

"_Not 'if,'"_ I told myself. _"She'll be fine."_

I pressed my lips together and eyed the phone, willing it to ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Ones POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two black cars pulled up silently next to the old warehouse. Four people, Zabuza, Haku, Izumo, and Kotetsu, got out of the cars, leaving Genma and Hayate in the driver's seats of each, ready in case of the need of a quick getaway.

"Does everyone have their mask attached correctly?" inquired Zabuza. The others nodded. "Alright, you all know the plan. Just in case you've forgotten, which you had better the hell not have, I'll do a quick overview. Haku and I get Akasuki and leave in the first car and the two of you nab Oboro and anyone else he's got helping him. Let's go."

The two groups made their way to the back of the warehouse to the broken doorframe. The four men carefully crept through the frame and made their way down the dark, dusty hallways to the door at the end of the hall; the only doorway which held any light. The door was a bit ajar so the four men could hear everything said within.

"Why haven't they called back yet?" a cold voice, Aio's, demanded icily of another.

"They must be having difficulties getting through to Kazuki, Aio-sensei," wheezed Mubi.

"Sensei, why is no one looking after Akasuki?" questioned another, Kagari.

"As you well know, Kagari, she is unconscious from that sleeping drug we gave her." Aio's voice was irritated from the lack of response from Zabuza and the incompetence of his team.

Zabuza made a bunch of hand signs to the others signaling what to do. Izumo and Kotetsu nodded in understanding their part.

Haku and Zabuza crept silently down the hallway a little ways to a door that they had passes. It had been slightly ajar and the two of them would begin their search in that slightly dim room. Haku peered around the corner of the door and looked into the room. He saw nothing but some boxes, scattered furniture, and a large lump on a couch on the left-hand side of the room. A large human shaped lump! After assessing that the room was otherwise empty Zabuza rushed into the room while Haku waited at the door making sure that no one was coming.

"Suki," Zabuza said gruffly as he came up to the couch. He reached down and grabbed her up into his arms.

"Mmm…" she murmured in her sleep.

Zabuza crossed back to the door quickly, Suki cradled safely in his arms. "Let's go Haku, our job here is done."

The two men silently snuck out of the building to the waiting car. A giant crash and bang came from the building. Moments later a series of shapes darted out of the door, running flat out. Zabuza, having already laid Suki safely in the back seat with Haku, stepped into the two men's path. The two crashed into him and he grabbed them by their heads and smashed them together, knocking them out.

"Zabuza!" cried a voice. "Thanks for that! These two got by us somehow." It was Izumo. He had raced out of the building after the two boys, Mubi and Kagari. "Kotetsu's got Aio and that Oboro guy. Should be out in a sec."

The words had barely escaped his lips when Kotetsu came staggering out dragging two more figures. Izumo was at his side in a flash, grabbing one and slinging him over his shoulder. Haku had jumped lithely out of the car and was holding the door of the other car open for the four men. Zabuza, still holding them by their hair, tossed them into the back seat and the two were quickly joined by the unconscious figures of Aio and Oboro. Haku shut the door and locked the four men in.

Without another word Zabuza, Haku, Izumo, and Kotetsu got into the two cars and began to drive away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

This is done in 1st person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…**Slow dancing in the club, the diamonds look like rainbows…**

I snatched at my phone, snapping it open and putting it to my ear in the same moment. "Hello, un?" I asked, praying that it was Haku.

"She's home."


	16. Chapter 15

Memo: I am so sorry for the extremely long delay! I am also sorry for what I'm about to do in this chapter. It's full of *gasps* flashbacks! (Readers: No! Not flashbacks! The pain! The horror!) I know, and I'm sorry, but, well, I think they're cute ones and they are very important and necessary. Also, go to my journal and comment (.com/my/journal/1083776/kad-konoha-academy-for-delinquents)! I need help if I'm ever going to get that part of the story done.

---// K.A.D - Boarding School - Deidara Love Story Chapter 15 \\---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I let out my breath, not noticing that I'd been holding it in. "Thank goodness, un. How is she?"

"She should be fine. She's asleep right now," Haku replied calmly.

"When will she be able to come back to school, h'mm?" There was silence on the other end. "Haku-san?"

"Deidara, do you remember in our last conversation when you asked if we'd be bringing her back to the school? And I said that we would be bringing her home?"

"What about it, h'mm?"

"I meant that we would be taking her out of the school system. She isn't coming back to the academy; she'll be staying here with us, where we can keep a better eye on her."

"WHAT! You can't do that!"

"Deidara," Haku said calmly from the other end of the line, interrupting my rant. "Think about it. She's already been kidnapped from Konoha Academy once even though the security was supposed to be stronger than what they claim. It isn't safe for her there. No matter the cost, she has to stay with us."

It was my turn to be silent, to take in that information. "Will we still be able to see her though?" I asked finally.

"We'll have to see."

"But-!"

"Good bye Deidara." With that Haku hung up the phone.

I just sat there with the phone pressed to my ear, not believing what I'd just heard. Not coming back? Not being able to see her again? Not even being able to say good bye?

The phone began buzzing, telling me that the other party had hung up. I snapped the phone shut and set it down on the table. I reached out mutely and picked up the picture frame on my desk. I deftly pulled the picture out of the frame, flipped it over, and replaced it. The newly exposed photo was of Suki and me from a month or so back. She was standing in front of me; I had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other was partially in the shot, but not completely, seeing as it was I who had taken the photo. I ran my thumb over her picture face. Her face was so alive, so happy, with a giant grin across its features. I noted, not for the first time, that my own face had a slight grin to it. Not my signature smirk, but a real, honest to goodness smile.

We had so many memories together. How was it that they would just come to an end? I remembered the first time we had met. Tobi and I had gone to get Karin's math homework, but had run into her new roommate. The girl had challenged Tobi, so we made her a monkey.

And that first day of lessons, with Vampires vs werewolves before English.

**Begin Flashback**

"**Tell me, what's better, Vampires or werewolves?" ****Temari demands. Suki almost falls off her chair.**

"**It's vampires, un!" ****I proclaim waving my arms in the air. "How can you even ask that, un!?"  
Temari ignores me.**

"**Well, Monkey?" She asks, her sapphire eyes drilling into Naruto's.**

"**Er…" Naruto looks around, desperate for an escape. ****Suki decides to help the stupid boy.**

"**Neither****," she says, drawing the eyes of all three blondes. A smile breaks out on my face.**

"**Monkey Two, un!" ****I say, leaping across the desks to drop into the seat next to her, beside the window. "Explain, un!" I sit cross-legged on the chair, eye sparkling as I look at her expectantly.**

"**Vampires and werewolve****s both have too many weaknesses," Suki says, trying to ignore that Konan and Itachi have wandered over. "In all the movies they eventually get killed."**

**I**** ponder this for a moment.**

"**Yeah, but everyone get****s beaten, un," I points out. Suki shakes her head.**

"**Batman doesn't****," she says flatly. "Therefore, Batman wins."**

**End Flashbac****k**

**Begin Flashback**

"**I'm Tasogare Suki," Suki says flatly, staring at the blackboard. "I like music, to sleep in, and read. I don't have any dreams for the future."**

**She sits back down.**

"**What do you hate?" Kakashi prods. She narrows her eyes.**

"**Annoying blondes with speech impediments," she snap. As the class laughs she drops her head onto your arms, intent on trying out Shikamaru's style of napping.**

"**I'm not that bad, am I, un?" A husky voice whispers in her ear, sending Goosebumps racing down her neck. She turns her head to the side to glare at me. I grins at you. "If you want I can show you my more… fun side, un.****"**

**End Flashback**

I guess it's no surprise she hated me back then. I was always so mean to her and teased her excessively. She always had the most interesting comebacks and I would always say something back to make her blush so furiously.

**Begin Flashback**

"**Suki, un?" I whisper. Suki looks back up to ****my eye.**

"**Y-Yeah?" ****she replies shakily. I suddenly grin.**

"**You're blushing, un." ****I say. She blushes deeper.**

"**That's because you're in my personal space!"**

************************************************

"**Let's talk about something… nicer, un." I say, eye dancing. "Do you have a boyfriend, un?"**

**Suki**** blushs lightly, looking away.**

"**No,****" she says, running a hand through her hair. "You?"**

**I grin****, leaning in slightly.**

"**No, un…" ****I say, still grinning. "I don't have a boyfriend, un."**

**Her**** gaze leaps from the ground to my eye.**

"**That's **_**not **_**what I meant!" she snaps. I laughs.**

"**I know, I know, un." ****I say. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend, un. Why? Interested, un?"**

**Turning scarlet, ****she glares at me.**

"**No!" ****she shouts. "You started these questions! Maybe **_**you're **_**interested!"**

**I laugh****, shuffling slightly closer.**

"**Oh but I **_**am **_**interested, un." I say in a low husky voice, looking her over. "And I can admit it, yeah."**

**End Flashback**

**Begin Flashback**

"**Dei-Dei," Suki croons in a sing-song voice. "Dei-Dei!"**

"**What, un?" I grumble. Suki nuzzles his chest softly.**

"**Hyuga Neji was hitting on me today," Suki informs him. My arms stiffen around her. "Now, last time I tried to deter a guy from hitting on me, well… here I am. So how do I get rid of him?"**

"**Hmm…" My arms tighten around her again. "My way or a complicated way, un?"**

"**What's your way?" She asks curiously. I grin down at her.**

"**This," I say simply, before latching my mouth to her neck, sucking furiously.**

"**Deidara!" she hisses. "Get off!"**

**I look up at her, a mischievous glint in my eyes.**

"**But if he sees you marked, un," I murmur. "He'll know you're taken, un."**

"**Am I?" she asks. I look down at her, confused.**

"**Huh?" I tilt my head to the side. She bites her lip, looking to the side.**

"**He asked me if I have a boyfriend," Suki mutters. "I-I didn't know how to respond…"**

**I bite her neck suddenly, causing her to jump.**

"**Deidara!" she cries. "What was that fo-"**

**I cut her off with a deep kiss. Suki mewls against my mouth, fisting my hair. I pull her against me, obviously wanting full-body contact.**

**Breaking away for air, Suki look up at me confused.**

"**Yes, un," I hiss. "You **_**are **_**taken, un. You are mine, un. You can tell the Hyuga you have a boyfriend, un."**

**End Flashback**

I guess that's when we technically became boyfriend-girlfriend. Who would have thought I'd get some girl who wasn't a delinquent too, who didn't care. I wonder if she knows why... And now I'll never be able to tell her! I'll never get to see her ever again.

**Begin Flashback**

"_**Deidara!"**_** Suki screams. **_**"Help! Deidara!"**_

"**Suki! Suki! AKASUKI!?"**

"_**Deidara..." she managed to choke out. "Kidnapper..."**_

**End Flashback**

Damn it! That's the last things we ever said to one another. The last word she'll ever have said to me. Kidnapper.

'_Suki...'_ I thought in despair. _'Suki, Suki, Suki.'_ A tear slid down my cheek. It was followed by another and then another until my eyes became twin rivers pouring down my cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt the light pressing against your eyelids before you actually could see it. It wasn't a very bright light; in fact it was rather dim, like a door open ajar, or a small desk lamp with a weak bulb. You felt the cool cloth on your forehead and the gentle stroking of your hair and heard the quiet breathing, but neither of them fully registered in your mind. The pressure on your head was slightly damp, a wet washcloth maybe. The hair stroking was nice, quieting. It was probably by the person who you could hear breathing, but they could be anyone.

It could be anyone, but you had a pretty good idea of who it was. You willed yourself to open your eyes and as your eyelids fluttered open you could see a shadowy figure.

"Go back to sleep," the person whispers soothingly.

"Haku…" you mumbled and reached out to touch him.

Haku took your hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Shh… Go back to sleep."

"Mmm," you murmured and just before sleep you were claimed you saw a dark figure in the corner of your room.

************************************************

You broke free of sleep again, but this time Haku wasn't the one next to you. You were alone in the room except for the dark figure you had seen before. "Zabuza?" you croaked and a small smile spit your face.

"Akasuki," Zabuza said in his gruff voice and crossed over to your bed side quickly, kneeling down next to it.

You reached your arms up and circled them around his neck pulling him into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too; just don't tell anyone I said that." He wrapped his arms around you as well. "I'm sorry," he said eventually.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault," you reassured him.

Zabuza was silent for a minute or so before murmuring, "Thank you."

The two of you broke away from each other.

"How long have I been out?" you asked.

"It's been two days since we rescued you."

"What! I've been out for 42 hours?" you asked in shock.

"You've been up off-and-on the entire time, but you weren't really aware of anything, but only vaguely here."

You were about to respond when the door opened letting in more light. Your head snapped over to see who had entered.

"Suki!" shrieked the person and he threw his arms around you pulling you into a tight hug. "Thank goodness you okay!"

"Nice to see you too Genma," you said and gave him a hug back as well.

"Genma, your crushing her," came Haku's dulcet voice.

Genma released you from his tight embrace and moved out of the way for Haku to come over to yourbed.

"Do you want any soup?" he asked setting down a bowl on the table.

"Maybe later, Haku," you told him with a smile.

Two more heads poked around the open doorway. "Hey Suki!" called Kotetsu and Izumo as they made their way into your room which was getting more cramped by the minute.

"Hey guys," you replied. "I guess the gang's all here."

A cough came from the door way followed by another. "Almost the whole gang."

"Hayate! How are you?"

"He's still sick," scoffed Kotetsu and he rolled his eyes.

Izumo elbowed his best friend in the side. "How are you feeling, Suki?"

"I'm fine. What happened though? I remember being at the Haunted House and blacking out and them coming round… well, I don't know where I was, but I drank something and fell unconscious again. Next thing I can remember is waking up here. It was that guy from before, Aio. I thought you'd dealt with him last time."

"As did we," Haku told you.

"So how did you find me?"

"We'll a certain someone called us," Izumo said and smirked. "A certain _blonde_ someone. Hey Kotetsu, what was his name? It was something with a "D" in it." Izumo was clearly teasing you by now. "We actually got to meet him. Nice boy. But—" Izumo was cut off by Kotetsu who had elbowed him again.

"Oh god!" you cried. "You met Deidara?"

"That's what it was!" This earned Izumo yet another elbow. "Quit it!"

"All of you?"

"Everyone but Raido," Kotetsu told you.

You look around the room. "Where is he?"

"He caught my cold," wheezed Hayate, "so we told him to go home and get some rest."

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon…" You trailed off, remembering what you had been discussing before you had began to wonder about Raido. "Oh god."

"He seemed like a very… sweet boy."

You turned to Haku, an expression of pure exasperation on your face. "Haku!" you moaned. "You met my boyfriend! Oh god. Did you give him some grand inquisition or something?"This last part was directed at Zabuza, but it was Genma who replied.

"Not yet, but—" he began, but was cut off by you.

"Not yet?" you moaned. "As is you're still going to give him one?"

"But we have done a background check on him."

"You _researched_ my boyfriend?" you asked, thoroughly shocked. "How could you do that? That is a complete violation of his personal privacy!" you ranted.

"I told you I was going t run a background check on him," Zabuza pointed out.

**Begin Flashback**

**Slouching off towards room eighteen, you fumble for you phone, drawing it out of your pocket. Hitting speed-dial one you wait for Zabuza to pick up.**

"**Suki?" His voice drifts through. You grit your teeth.**

"**Konoha Academy for Delinquents?" You growl.**

"**Oh." You hear him sigh heavily. "Look, Suki…"**

"**Why am I here?" You demand.**

"**Because your parents think you need to be there." He says heavily.**

"**Why?" You demand, stopping in the hall. "When are they ever there to see me to know?"**

"**That's exactly it." Zabuza says. "They're never there, and when they are, you always end up in a shouting match with them."**

"…**oh…" You say, leaning against the wall. "Well… do **_**you **_**think I need to be here?"**

"**No." Zabuza answers immediately. "But they didn't believe me. Don't worry, once the school sees you're normal, they'll leave you alone. And think about it, K.A.G.T is an acclaimed school, you'll get a good education there."**

"**Right…" You say. "Thanks Zabuza…"**

"**It's ok." He says gruffly. "So how was your first day?" **

"**Ugh, don't get me started." You say, switching the phone to the other ear. "First up I had Engli-"**

"**Monkey Two, un!"**

**Your head jerks up and you cut off mid-sentence. Deidara is striding down the hall, a smug look on his face, his clothes covered in paint and clay.**

"**Crap. It's Deidara…" You mutter.**

"**Deidara?" Zabuza demands. "Hmm… should I go into over-protective Guardian mode?"**

**Your face heats up.**

"**No." You hiss. "Don't even think that!"**

**Zabuza chuckles.**

"**I'll be running a background check all the same." He says.**

"**Monkey Two, un!" Deidara says stopping in front of you. "No phone calls, un!"**

"**Gotta go." You sigh. "I'll call you back."**

"**Right." Zabuza says. "Can't keep **_**Deidara **_**waiting."**

"**Shut up!" You hiss into the phone before hanging up, cutting off Zabuza's laughter.**

**End Flashback**

"I thought you were joking!" you cried in dismay.

"Would I joke about something like that?" inquired Zabuza.

"Well no, but…" You trailed off and reached over for the bowl of soup that Haku had brought in. You had only just realized that you were hungry; ravenous really. "Never mind. Just be nice, will you?" you requested and took up a spoon full of the soup which had cooled quite nicely by now.

"Of course we'll be nice!" assured Kotetsu.

"'We'll?' As in 'we will?' As in all of you? Yeah, no way."

"I don't think everyone will need to be there," Zabuza grunted.

"Oh yes, of course you'll be there," Kotetsu replied and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'll be there, I'm her guardian."

"So are we."

"Yes, but—"

"Guys! Quit it!" you yelled. "Go fight over who gets to question Deidara somewhere else, will you?"

"Yes, we should all be going. This is plenty of excitement for one day for Suki," added Haku.

With some grumbling and a few more hugs everyone made their ways out of the room.

"Hey, Haku?" you called before the dark haired boy left with everyone else.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around to face you.

"How long will it be before I get to go back to school?" you inquired.

Haku did not reply immediately; instead he closed the door quietly and crossed the room to perch on the edge of your bed. He let out a small sigh. "Suki…"

You eyes flitted to Haku's and saw sadness there. "Haku? When can I go back to K.A.D.?" you asked again.

"You won't be."

Your spoon slipped out of your hand to fell to your now empty bowl making a clinking noise. You eyes had widened and your breath had caught in your throat. "I'm… I'm not going back to K.A.D.? Never?"

Haku looked at you sadly and shook his head ever so slightly.

"Wait… what?"


	17. Chapter 16

---// K.A.D - Boarding School - Deidara Love Story Chapter 16 \\---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait… what?"

Haku let out a sigh. "Suki, we are not sending you back to Konoha Academy."

"No! Don't say it again. I heard you the first time. Why not?"

"We don't believe that it's the best place for you. Homeschooling works perfectly fine with you and we can protect you better here."

You were quiet for a moment, digesting this information. "But, I'll still be able to visit with them, right?"

Haku let out another sigh and you braced yourself for whatever he was going to say, and you expected it wouldn't be good news. "Suki, we don't think it would be wise to let you see them anymore. Someone could use them to get to you."

"Out," you said quietly.

"What?" Haku asked confusedly.

"Out," you said more forcefully.

"Suki, please listen to me."

"NO!" you shouted. "Get out! Now!"

"Suki," Haku pleaded.

"OUT!" you screamed and pushed him off your bed swinging your legs over the edge too. You're bowl clattered to the floor, but you just left it there. You continued pushing Haku out of your room and slammed the door after him. You stormed back across your room and snatched the bowl and spoon off of your floor and stalked back over to the door. You wrenched the door open and fumingly handed the offending culinary utensils to Haku who was standing outside of your door stoically. As soon as they were out of your hands to slammed the door in his face again and flung yourself onto your bed fumingly.

A few seconds passed, but then you heard a sound at your door. Knock, knock, knock. Someone was rapping on your door tentatively.

"Go away!" you shouted at the person on the other side of the door.

The doorknob turned and the person pushed it open slightly. "Suki?"

You snapped your head around to send Kotetsu a death-glare which was usually reserved for whenever your parents decided to honor you with their presence. Kotetsu flinched and quickly retreated from your room.

You could hear a muffled "I told you so," from Haku on the other side of your door.

You reached for one of your old stuffed animals and flung it at the door hard. You glowered at the offending toy for a few minutes before grudgingly going to retrieve it from the floor. You picked it up and crossed back over to your bed. Plopping yourself down onto the quilt you examined the stuffed animal.

It was a rabbit and it was obviously very old. It was a faded purple color with soft fur; its ears were long and droopy and somewhat tattered like the rest of the rabbit; its eyes were two little black circles and its nose was pink with a line of black stitching for its mouth. It had been a present you had received for your 6th birthday, your first birthday that you had celebrated with Zabuza and the others. It had been given to you by Zabuza, and you had told him that you would always treasure it. Even as you had grown older it still held a special place in your heart. It signified that Zabuza, no matter how cold or scary he may appear, truly loves you.

You knew that he was doing this for your own good, but it still bothered you… a lot. He had made this decision without consulting you as he always had before, but unlike before you were older. And you had better friends, friends that you doubted you could survive without.

You decided to go talk to Zabuza, to tell him calmly what your input on this new development was. You got to the door, but stopped, your hand hovering above the doorknob. You felt really guilty about being so rude to Haku. What if he was still there on the other side of the door? Clutching your rabbit closer to your chest, you grasped the doorknob and turned it, praying that he had left.

He hadn't. Haku was still standing outside of your room leaning against the wall opposite to your door. He didn't have the bowl and spoon anymore, so you assumed that he had sent Kotetsu to the kitchen with them after your encounter earlier.

"I'm sorry Haku. I didn't mean to… that is to say…" you rambled.

"It's fine, Suki. I forgive you."

You crossed over to him and gave him a one armed hug. "Thanks," you murmured. "Do you know where I can find Zabuza?" you inquired as you broke away from Haku.

A smile flitted onto Haku's face and he gestured down the hallway towards the living room.

You smiled back at him and murmured a quiet "Thanks."

Haku ruffled your hair. "It'll be fine, Suki," he said and moved down the hallway in the opposite direction towards his own room.

You walked alone down the quiet hallway and moved into the living room. Zabuza was seated on the couch staring at the newspaper, but you could tell he wasn't really reading it. No one else was in the room for some reason, but that wasn't odd. They were obviously around here somewhere.

You padded across the floor and sat down on the other end of the couch and pulled your legs up, crossing them in a pretzel shape. "Zabuza, can we talk about me going back to K.A.D.?" you inquired.

"Suki," Zabuza began, setting the newspaper down on the coffee table, "it really isn't in your best interest to go back there."

"Haku already told me all that Zabuza, how it's better for my safety not to go back so you all can look after me, and how I'm used to homeschooling, and how people could influence my friends to get to me. But you don't seem to get it Zabuza. These people are so important to me! I have never, ever had friends like these. I love Suigetsu, he's a great friend, but other than him I had no other friends before I went to K.A.D.. And it's been a great experience for me so far other than the whole kidnapping ordeal."

"Exactly!" Zabuza interrupted. "You were kidnapped. I swear! There security was far lower than expected."

You held up a finger to silence Zabuza. "And I think I know why the ANBU screwed up." Zabuza raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay, so you know how I was at the Spring Fair? It was a fair, Zabuza. People from outside of the academy were let in. Aio and the others hadn't brought anything that had been seen as dangerous because they'd obviously disguised it. I would have been fine if I hadn't gone off ahead. I'll be more careful next time. That seems totally plausible, right?"

Zabuza was quiet for a moment before responding. "It doesn't change anything. We can't secure your safety there."

"Then send Haku or something!" You were beginning to lose your patience with Zabuza. You had been totally calm, had explained why you wanted to go back, you had promised to be more careful, you had thought of a totally legitimate way that Aio and the others had gotten in. You were through being calm about this. You were going back, end of discussion, no matter what other safety precautions Zabuza decided to add, and if that meant sending Haku to school there too, so be it. "He's only a year older than me so he'd either be in my Class or in Class one. And it wouldn't matter anyways which year he's in because of the mixed classes." Zabuza didn't reply. "Please, Buza-oji-san?" you begged using your old nickname for Zabuza on him.

"I'll think about it," he said gruffly after another minute.

A smile broke across your face. 'I'll think about it' usually translated to 'you win' when it came to Zabuza and a request that you had made of him. "Well, tell me when you have your final answer, okay?" You got up off of the couch and planted a quick kiss on his cheek and left the room.

You were practically skipping when you got back to your room, the happy smile still on your face. You couldn't wait to tell Deidara and the others that you would be back soon. Now the only question was where your cell phone was. It wasn't in your pockets or on your bedside table nor was it in any of your bags that Zabuza had already picked up from the academy. You surveyed your room in dismay. Where in the world was it?

Abandoning your search you decided to find Haku and ask him if he knew where it was.

A rapped my knuckles on his door and waited. There was no answer so I tried the doorknob. It was open, so I poked my head in. "Haku?" I called, wondering where he was. I glanced around the room and found him at his desk writing with a pair of headphones on. You came over and peered over his shoulder. He was doing some math problems.

"What's up, Suki?" asked Haku as he pulled off his headphones.

"Well first, number two isn't seven, it's eight, and second, I was wondering if you know what happened to my cell. I can't find it."

"Woops. That was a stupid mistake," he said as he erased the error and wrote and '8' instead. He pulled one of the drawers open and pulled out your cell phone. "Aio took it from you and left it with a ransom note at the Haunted House. Here you go." He handed you your cell phone and you took it.

"Hey, Haku, can I ask you something?" you inquired.

"You just did."

"Hey! That's my joke."

Haku laughed. "What's your question?"

"Why is it that you chose to be homeschooled too? You could have gone to any school around here that you wanted, but you chose not to."

"I didn't really get along with my class. They thought that I was strange, but I guess that that's not too weird. I did look a bit to girly."

"Haku, you are the girliest looking guy I know other than Deidara," you said truthfully, "and I love you for that."

"Thank you ever so much," Haku replied sarcastically. "So, how did your confrontation with Aniki go? I didn't hear any shouting."

"You wouldn't have over your headphones. It went well actually. I'm going to go back?"

Haku raised his eyebrows. "How ever did you talk him into that?"

"Well, he hasn't _exactly_ agreed to let me go back, but he as well as admitted that I held a good case."

"May I inquire as to the details of your 'good case'?"

"I gave a plausible reason that the ANBU sucked, promised to be good, told him I loved my friends, and when he kept saying no I asked if…" you trailed off, not wanting Haku to get upset at what you had suggested.

"What did you ask?"

"If you would come back with me," you said, hiding you nervousness that he might get upset.

"Oh, Suki…"

"Please Haku? It's wonderful at K.A.D.! No one will care how girly you look! And I'd love for you to come. That and I'm sure it would improve your math skills." This last part you said in a teasing tone.

"Suki, I don't know. It's been, what, five years since I attended a regular school, let alone a high school."

"K.A.D. is anything but regular, Haku. I fit in fine and I can't remember ever going to a public school before. Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine, I will."

You flashed him a quick smile and scampered out of his room back to yours.

You scrolled through your contacts to 'Deidara' and clicked send.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. The seconds seemed like years to you. You couldn't wait to tell Deidara that you were alright and that you'd be back soon enough. Bzzzzz. Your forehead creased. What was up with this sound? It sounded like –

"I'm sorry," a computer generated voice said, "but the number you have called is unavailable. Please check the number and dial again."

Bzzzzzz.

You hung up and typed the numbers in this time. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Bzzzzzz. "I'm sorry, but the–"

The voice was cut off by you snapping your phone shut. What was up? Why wasn't Deidara's phone working?

You decided to call Tenten. Opening up your contacts you hit the 'T' key and clicked send after arriving at Tenten's name.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. "Mushi mushi! I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

You snapped your phone shut again, wondering what in the world was keeping all of your friends from their phones.

'_Third time's the charm,'_ you thought to yourself as you dialed Naruto's number.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. "Nani?" Naruto sounded irritated, which he usually wasn't. "I told you already Juugo, don't know how to do the History homework. It's not like he's even going to check it tomorrow or anything."

"Naruto! It's me!" Suki cried gleefully.

"Suki! You're okay!"

"No, I'm dying and my final wish was to talk to you. Of course I'm alright! Oh! I've missed you so much!"

"We've all been dying to hear from you! That Haku guy said he'd call Deidara when they got you back, but it's not like Deidara would tell any of us. He's such a delinquent, Suki. How could you ever have dated a guy like him? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well according to my parents, I'm a delinquent, so we're perfect for each other. And of course I didn't tell you. Look how you're grilling me about it!"

"Yeah, but he's such a bad guy!"

"No he's not! When was the last time he got in trouble?"

"Today."

"What happened?"

"Well, we had art first thing this morning right? And so Deidara is using some clay and apparently he put something in his pottery piece and it exploded. BANG! Right in the middle of class. Sasori-sensei was so pissed at him! And he nearly never shows any emotions! So Deidara got sent to the old hag, and who knows what she did to him, but apparently he didn't care so during study the next block he started vandalizing the classroom. And he got sent back to granny. Nothing happened during lunch, but the rumor going around is that he was sent to Ebisu for counseling for the entire block and part of the next, which was History, which I also have with him for some reason. You know all those plants in Asuma-sensei classroom, right? So he stuck some of those kiddy sparklers in each of the pots. My guess is that he nicked them off of Tobi. Anyway, so all the plants caught on fire. They accused Tenten of doing it because of the pyromaniac thing, but we all stood up for her. That and she had been at the nurse's office with a killer stomach ache and hadn't come to class until the sparklers had already gone off. So it was pinned back to Deidara and granny wasn't so happy about it. Not sure exactly what happened, but I'm seeing her tomorrow. I'm going to try to get it out of her then."

"Wow. What happened? He didn't used to be like that."

"No clue what's up with him. Thank god he didn't come after school today. I mean, I hate being a monkey, but I'd hate it even more it he'd come today, he was in such a bad mood."

You didn't reply for a moment. "Hey, Naruto. I've got to go. Tell the others I'll be back soon for me, alright?" she asked in a fake cheery voice.

"'Kay! Will do!"

"Bye." With this you ended the call and began contemplating.

What in the world was up with Deidara?


	18. Chapter 17

---// K.A.D - Boarding School - Deidara Love Story Chapter 17 \\---

"Suki!" cried Naruto as you walked into the English classroom as the bell rang. His call was instantly met with stares of the other students. Naruto ran over to you and gave you a hug. "When you said you were coming back to K.A.D I thought you meant soon! Not two weeks later!"

"Don't squish her, Naruto," drawled Shikamaru who was seated at a desk behind Naruto.

Naruto released you and retorted, "I wasn't going to squish her!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blond and turned his face up to yours. "Good to see you back Suki."

You smiled in return, "You too Shikamaru."

"Suki, why is your teacher not here yet?

"He's always late, Haku," you replied.

"Wait, what?" asked Naruto, his trademark 'what's going on?' face showing he was completely baffled. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Haku is going to be—"

You were cut off by the relatively earlier entrance of Kakashi-sensei.

"Alright, alright, take your seats." Naruto scrambled to his seat. "Ah, you must be Momichi Haku." This last part was directed at Haku.

"Yes sir," replied Haku sweetly.

"Introduce yourself to the class," Kakashi directed.

"I'm Momichi Haku, and I'll be here for the next few days before I completely decide whether or not I'd like to attend school here," Haku said with a sweet smile on his face.

"You two can take a seat; Suki, you can take your old one, and Haku, you can sit next to her."

You quickly took your old seat next to Naruto and glanced behind you shooting Deidara a quick smile. Except that Deidara wasn't there. Doing a quick scan of the classroom you found that it wasn't that his seat had been changed, he just wasn't there. That wasn't too strange; he did skip class on occasion. On many occasions actually. What was weird though was how you hadn't been able to contact him at all. You must have tried calling him at least fifty, if not one hundred times since you had regained full consciousness after the incident, but to no avail. He hadn't picked up one of your calls, hadn't replied to one of your messages.

You sighed and turned back to the front of the room where Kakashi-sensei had begun lecturing on parallel structures, which was apparently the new topic. A few tedious minutes later Kakashi-sensei handed a stack of packets to Hinata who was seated in the front row and directed her to pass a packet out to each of the students.

The shy girl handed you your packet and continued on her way.

**Part one: Underline all of the parallel structures in the following section. Part two: write your own parallel structures.** You flipped the page to see what was on the next page. **Part one: Underline all of the parallel structures in the following section. Part two: write your own parallel structures.** No way. Was the whole thing exactly the same? **Part one: Underline all of the parallel structures in the following section. Part two: write your own parallel structures.** You let out a sigh. This was going to be one excruciatingly dull class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You entered the math classroom with Shikamaru and Haku and took your seat next to Shikamaru with Haku on your right again. Glancing around the classroom you noted that none of the seniors were there yet.

The thought had hardly entered your head when the door flew open to show Pein and the rest of the seniors in math. Itachi stalked followed by Temari who was having a heated debate with Karin. This duo was followed by a mass of blond hair. Deidara.

Deidara glanced around the classroom and noticed you.

A huge smile crossed your face, but a matching smile did not cross his. In fact, he had looked like he'd been in a bad mood when he'd walked in the door, but now he seemed absolutely murderous. The blond stared at you for a moment before turning his back to you and tossing his hair over his shoulder. He slouched into his chair and pulled out a wad of clay and began molding it in his hands.

'_What the hell?'_ you wondered to yourself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is his problem?" you asked irritated as you sat down at your lunch table.

"What's whose problem?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of ramen.

"Deidara's! He totally blew me off in math. Geez, I mean seriously. The whole school knows we're dating. He doesn't' have to put up that stupid cold act anymore."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

"It's not your fault, Naruto. It's not in your nature to keep this kind of secret. But really, do you have any idea how many times I called him? Like one hundred times! And he didn't pick up a single one!"

"What?" cried Tenten who was seated next to Naruto. "No way!"

"Way!" And I have no clue what-so-ever as to why."

"Well go confront him!" Tenten suggested.

You turned in your seat to look at the Senior's table and caught Deidara looking, no, glaring, at you. When h noticed your eyes on his, he promptly turned away.

"That's it! I'm going to talk to him!" You rose from your chair and began walking towards the Senior's table.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "This is going to be so troublesome."

"Suki-chan!" Tobi cried as you came within hearing distance. "Tobi has missed you!"

"Not now, Tobi," you told him. "I came to talk to Deidara."

The blond made no action to show that he had heard you or that he noticed your presence.

"Deidara!"

Yet again the blond ignored you.

SMACK!

"What the fuck, Suki?" the blond cried out as he turned to face you. "You didn't have to whack me!"

"IT was the only way I could think of to get your attention, seeing as your giving me the silent treatment," you argued back.

"Well why don't' you just go back to your friends and I'll get back to that, un."

"God, Deidara! Why are you avoiding me?"

"What's it to you, un?"

"I'm you girlfriend!"

"Says you, un!"

"No, says you! This whole arrangement was all _your_ idea, in case you've forgotten."

"Well then, I say we're over, un!"

You let out a stunned gasp. "Well you sure as hell had better have a damn good reason!"

"Okay un. You want to know why I'm ignoring you, un?" Deidara questioned as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That kind of was the question in the first place," you replied snippily.

"Because they told me not to see you again, un!"

"Who do you mean by 'they'? Your friends? I can't believe you're dumping me just because your friends –"

"It's not them, un!" Deidara interrupted.

"Then who the hell is it?"

"Your so-called 'family,' that's who! I hate them and I hate you!"

You stared blankly at the blond while the rest of the student's kept their eyes drawn to the two of you. Your heated debate with Deidara had drawn everyone's attention.

There was dead silence in the cafeteria when you finally spoke. "'You won't regret it, un.' Weren't those your exact words, Deidara? Well guess what. I'm starting to regret it." And with this you spun around and raced out of the cafeteria towards the closest girls' bathroom with Tenten quick on your heels.

"Tenten!" you sobbed as you flung yourself into your friend's waiting arms. "He -- and then I!"

"Shh," soothed Tenten as she rubbed your back. "It will be alright."

---------------------------------------

"Tenten!" shouted Naruto as he pounded on the girls' bathroom door, "Tenten!"

"Not now, Naruto!" Tenten called back to the blond.

"But Tenten!"

Tenten broke away from you. "I'll be right back," she told me as she walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal a very disgruntled Naruto. "What? This really isn't the best time, Naruto."

"I know, but –" Naruto took Tenten's wrist and pulled her into the hallway and the door fell closed behind the pair, muffling their voices.

You crossed quickly to the door and pulled the door open a crack.

"I don't' care about Deidara. He's a complete asshole!" Tenten was saying.

"Yeah, I know you don't, I hate him too, but it's Haku, too."

"I don't care about that girly freak either."

"But he's about to beat up Deidara!"

"WHAT?!" you cried as you yanked the door open.

"Suki," Tenten reached out for your arm. You evaded her grasp and tore down the school hallways back to the lunchroom where you met an ugly site.

There was a semi-circle of students congregated next to the wall; the seniors where being blocked out by the mass of students. In the middle of the circle were two figures, a brunet and a blond.

'No!' you thought desperately to yourself. You ran up to the outer circle of students. "Move!" you shouted at them, but no one budged. You scanned the cafeteria looking for something you could use to help you.

'This better work,' you thought to yourself as you clambered onto on of the schools' long lunch tables. This table ended just in front of the mob of students. With a running start you jumped off the edge of the lunch table and landed skillfully in the clearing surrounded by students, using the extra momentum of your jump into propelling yourself into Haku and forcing him away from Deidara, who had been pressed up against the wall by Haku.

"Leave him alone, Haku!" you shouted at the brunet. "I don't care that he's a total asshole, just leave him alone!"

"But he —"

"Break it up!" a loud booming voice called. "Break. It. Up!"

The crowd surrounding you quickly disbursed as Ebisu came over.

"You three, my office, now!"

---------------------------------------

"This is all your fault, Haku," you whispered to Haku, who was seated next to you in Ebisu's office.

"My fault? How in the world is this all my fault?" he replied, slightly irritated.

"If you hadn't told Deidara I wasn't coming back he wouldn't have been such an ass and broken up with me for breaking his heart!"

"How was I supposed to know you would talk Zabuza into letting you come back?" Haku questioned.

"I can talk Zabuza into anything, you know that. And you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I jumped to conclusions? What about Deidara?"

"What do you mean, 'What about Deidara?'?"

"True, I did tell him that we were withdrawing you from the school system here," you glared at Haku at this comment, "But I never said he had to cut all contact with you. He went to the extreme to try and protect himself from any more heartbreak by doing just that."

"But if you hadn't told that I – AHG! Never mind! I give up trying to reason this with you!" you shouted at Haku.

"Well it's not that easy to be rational about this with you, Suki! You're still completely head over heals in love with that delinquent!" Haku barked at you.

"Well newsflash, Haku. I'm a delinquent according to the school too! So back off, Mr. Gifted!" you spat back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Ebisu thundered as he came into the main part of his office where you and Haku were fuming.

Neither of you spoke.

"It's all his fault," you said under your breath to yourself.

"Suki, you can't pin all of this on me," Haku snapped back.

"Fine, then it's just mostly your fault. Happy now, Mr. Gifted?"

"Well it's your fault too, Suki."

"My fault? My fault?! What the hell, Haku? How is this my fault? Did I ask to get sent to this school? No, my parents sent me because they thought I was a delinquent. Did I ask to be room-mates with Karin? No, and if I hadn't been, I wouldn't have ended up being a monkey for the Seniors, courtesy of Deidara and Tobi. Did I ask to get kidnapped? No, but I didn't and it was ANBU's job to protect the students at this school. Did I ask to have by boyfriend be told I wasn't coming back? No, but you told him that anyways. Did I ask to fall in love with Deidara? No, but that's the thing about love. You can't control it. So get off my back about any of this mess being my fault, would you? And you know what? I still love him and there's nothing you can do about it." You turned your head away from Haku to be staring directly into Deidara's face.

'Oh shit,' you thought to yourself. You had totally forgotten that Deidara was behind Ebisu.

Haku was saying something to you, but you weren't listening. You were entranced by Deidara's blue, blue eyes. Those eyes that held everything about Deidara's emotions. You could see the hidden emotion. Betrayal, hurt, confusion, and love. Love for you.

"You still love me, un? After everything that I've done, un?" he inquired quietly.

"I'll always love you, forever and always," you replied, as you stared deep into his eyes. "Do you love me?"

A smile tweaked the edges of Deidara's lips. "Forever and always, yeah."

Someone coughed and you looked away from Deidara and re-noticed the fact that both Ebisu and Haku were still there.

You instantly started blushing.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Ebisu asked.

"Well I got kidnapped, and Haku told Deidara that I was never coming back, and Deidara wouldn't answer my calls, and I came back to KAD, and Deidara broke up with me really rudely, and Haku tried to beat him up, but I stopped him, and then you took us here to your office where we all settled everything."

"That about sums it all up, un," Deidara agreed.

Ebisu stared at the trio for a moment. "Deidara, you didn't try to beat up this boy, did you?"

"No, he pinned me to the wall too fast, un," Deidara replied.

"And Haku, this is your first day here, is it not?"

"Yes sir," Haku replied.

"Then I'll let you off with a warning, seeing as this is your first day here. One of the rules here is 'No Fistfights.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Suki, in the future, please refrain from jumping off of tables."

"Huh?" you replied confusedly. "How did you know about that?"

"I saw."

"Oh... Yes sir, no more table jumping," you agreed.

"Then the three of you are dismissed."

Deidara walked past Ebisu towards the door and took your hand as he passed you.

"Bye, Ebisu-sensei," you said as you exited the office with Haku following you.

The three of you made your way into the school quad.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Haku," you said apologetically.

"It's fine," Haku replied.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have been so mean. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Suki. Now would you two just kiss and make up already, or do I have to shove one of you?"

A bright blush covered your face, but Deidara didn't seem to mind the request.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you and being so mean, un, Suki-chan," he whispered huskily.

"I forgive you," you mumbled back, rather embarrassed to be having this conversation with Haku so near by.

That thought didn't occupy your mind for long, but cause Deidara chose just that moment to press his lips to yours. Your mind went blank of everything else.

The two of you broke away.

"I love you, un."

"Love you, too."


	19. Epilogue

Hey! Singergirl010 here. I'd like to apologize right now for the sappiness. I'M SORRY!! I was in full blown sap mode and I've had major writers block on absolutely everything, which is why I haven't written another version of the epilogue.

* * *

---// K.A.D - Boarding School - Deidara Love Story Epilogue \\---

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"No…" Grabbing a pillow, you cover your head, trying to shut out the incessant buzzing.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Up!"

You groan, knowing the voice won't be shut out.

"It's your first day of school, up!"

You glare through your pillow at your boyfriend, Deidara

"Go away..." you mumble. "I changed my mind…"

"Come on, un; it's Senior year of college. Get up and get over it, un."

"No... I wanna sleep," you mumble.

You feel a pair of soft lips on yours and your mind is suddenly fully awake. You begin kissing back, but the lips pull back.

"Meanie," you call after him as he exits the room. You throw your legs over the edge of the high bed. Grabbing the clothes left out, you make your way towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind you, you scoop up your shampoo and conditioner out of the toilette bag, and flip on the fan. Opening the shower door, you turn on the water and undress while waiting for it to heat up.

After, as you blow-dry your hair wrapped up in a towel, you survey yourself in the mirror. Bright green eyes gaze back at you, before trailing over pale skin, stretched across high cheek bones, full plump lips and coming to a rest on the shock of half damp blood red hair. Sighing irritably, you flick off the hair-drier, opting to let it dry naturally.

You unlock the bathroom door and put your pajamas away before making your way into the kitchen. "Morning," you say to Deidara and kiss his cheek. "What's for breakfast?"

"Toast and orange juice, yeah," he replied setting a plate and glass on the table for each of you. "But outfit, yeah. I feel like saying I've seen it somewhere before, only smaller, un."

"Really?" you replied sarcastically.

"Yup, Tobi and I were stealing Karin's math homework, yeah, and a beautiful girl came into the room claiming to be Karin's new roommate and tried to kick us out, yeah."

"Who was she?" you teased.

"The most important person in my life, un," he replied. He took your hand and started playing with the ring you wore on your left hand.

"You're such a sweetie."

"Oh, hey, un. I nearly finished that sculpture."

"Ooh! Can I see it yet?" you begged.

"Not yet, un. I'll try to finish it while your at school, yeah."

"Kay-kay, I'll see you later." You grab your bag and give Deidara a quick kiss as you run out the door to make it to class on time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe that the two of you are engaged," Tenten says.

"You're just jealous that Naruto is so shy about it. He's obviously going to ask you sooner or later. I mean really, you've been together as long as Dei and I have."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday that we were all at school together, but now we're all over the place. I miss you so much. Why did you have to go to college in Iwagakure? It's so far away!"

"I know, but the school here is great, and we both got in here. I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Kay; say hi to Deidara for me, would you?"

"Will do."

You snap your cell phone closed as you open the door. "I'm home!" you call.

"Hey, would you come back here?" Deidara calls from his studio.

"Tenten says hi," you tell him as you walk in and throw your bag down on the kitchen table. "What do you want to – oh! It's beautiful!"

You had just walked into the studio and saw the most beautiful sculpture ever. It was two hearts intertwined with an engraving on the stand.

"Forever and Always," you read out loud.

"It's for you. Do you like it, un?" Deidara asked.

"I love it Deidara!" you told him and wrapped your arms around him. "But not as much as I love you."

"Art is fleeing," Deidara began.

"But love is forever."

* * *

What? I warned you, didn't I. So yeah... That's the end. I know, I know. I'm sad too. *comforts readers* But it'll be okay. Other than the fact I have major writers block, I'm planning a new series. And no, it wont be a sequel. Sorry.


End file.
